Seven Deadly Sins
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Tujuh kali Hinata dan Kageyama bereinkarnasi, tujuh kali salah satu dari mereka menjadi wujud dari sebuah dosa mematikan, dan satu kali mereka benar-benar menjadi manusia./7 Deadly Sins AU, Ficlets, Collection of AU, Reincarnation AU/KageHina./Chapter 2: Pride./Cooking AU, Shokugeki no Soma AU, Chef AU, Slow Romance, Lemon/Warn: Another long chapter, prepare yourselves
1. Gluttony

Seorang pria menyodorkan tas ransel yang dibawanya dengan tangan gemetar kepada wanita di hadapannya.

"Ingat? Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah memelihara rubah ini. Setelah kau menyentuh tas ini, kau harus segera menghilangkannya. Entah dengan menjualnya, membunuhnya, terserah."

Dahi wanita itu mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Kudengar, rubah ini memakan pemilik-pemiliknya dulu. Tubuh mereka terkoyak habis, sampai-sampai tinggal tulang belulang mereka yang tersisa."

"…Kau pasti bercanda. Kemarin kau berkata kalau rubah yang akan kau berikan padaku sangat lucu, dan sekarang, kau menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Rubah ini berbahaya. Dia memakan manusia. Tapi, hanya pemilik-pemiliknya yang tahu tentang hal ini. Maksudnya, percuma kalau mereka melaporkannya ke polisi atau pihak lain. Justru mereka yang dikira gila. Sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak ingin mati, kau harus menuruti perintahku. Mengerti?"

Meski masih terlihat ragu, wanita itu mengangguk, menerima tas yang disodorkan pria tersebut.

Di dalamnya, sepasang mata milik seekor rubah menyala terang, penuh haus darah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **KageHina Various AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warnings: Alternate Universe, Supernatural AU, Modern Human World AU, Fox!Hinata, Sad Kageyama, Smut, Mention of violence or gore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The First Sin: Gluttony**

 _Gluttony: Kerakusan. Berasal dari bahasa Latin 'gluttire' yang artinya menelan. Maksudnya, kesenangan berlebihan terhadap makanan, minuman, atau harta benda hingga terkesan menyia-nyiakannya._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Makan, makan, makan.

Sejak lahir, dia selalu membawa sebuah sifat di dalam dirinya. Seolah sudah menyatu di dalam aliran darahnya, sifatnya itu tidak bisa dihilangkan, tidak bisa dicabut, tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dan selalu melekat di dalam dirinya.

Sifat yang dimaksud adalah kerakusan.

Dia adalah Hinata Shouyou, seekor rubah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, siluman rubah, yang bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi hewan atau setengah manusia. Bagi seekor hewan sepertinya, memiliki sifat rakus tidak dipandang sebagai sesuatu yang hina. Berbeda dengan manusia, yang jika memiliki sedikit ketidaknormalan saja sudah dikucilkan di masyarakat. Kebanyakan majikan tentu menginginkan agar hewan peliharaannya sehat dan gemuk, sehingga mereka selalu memberi Hinata banyak makanan. Hinata selalu disayang oleh semua majikannya, tak peduli seberapa banyak dia makan, karena kelucuan dan matanya yang indah bisa membuat siapapun terpesona.

Makan, makan, makan.

Karena kerakusannya, Hinata sangat suka makan. Dia menyukai perasaan puas saat dirinya mengunyah, menelan, mengunyah, lalu menelan lagi. Kenikmatan terbesar yang pernah dirasakannya bukan datang dari majikan yang mengelus kepalanya, bukan dari pujian-pujian penuh kasih sayang dari manusia yang pernah melihat keelokannya sebagai rubah—melainkan dari makan.

Hinata hampir tidak mengenal kata kenyang di dalam kamusnya. Dia hampir setiap saat merasakan lapar, hampir setiap saat ingin makan. Setiap dia habis memakan sesuatu, dia selalu menginginkan lebih. Tanpa dia sadari, perasaan rakus dan perasaan untuk menginginkan lebih itu mulai tumbuh hari demi hari.

Hingga suatu hari, dia benar-benar melewati batas kewajarannya.

Hinata benar-benar merasa lapar saat itu, tapi majikannya terus berkata bahwa dia akan mendapat makanan selanjutnya besok pagi. Tak punya pilihan, Hinata meringkuk di dalam kandangnya. Namun, rasa lapar di dalam perutnya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Muncul sesuatu yang panas, menyakitkan, meletup-letup di dalam perutnya. Kalau dia tidak makan, dia merasa dirinya bisa gila.

Kedua mata cokelatnya berkilat merah. Lapar. Lapar. Lapar. Dia benar-benar lapar. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia akan benar-benar gila. Kilatan merah dari matanya semakin terang. Sebuah kabut tiba-tiba meledak di sekitar sana. Hinata menghilang dari kandang, dan kini sudah memijak lantai rumah majikannya dalam wujud setengah manusianya. Telinga dan ekor berbulu oranye bergerak-gerak, hidungnya mengendus-endus. Bau majikannya masih tersisa di sana.

Hinata menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Lezat. Bau majikannya lezat sekali. Dia ingin memakannya.

Malam semakin larut. Semua penghuni _mansion_ itu masih terlelap. Pintu menuju sebuah kamar besar di mana sang tuan rumah berada terbuka pelan, tanpa suara. Hinata muncul dari pintu tersebut, kedua mata mendarat pada seonggok daging berbentuk manusia yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang empuk. Sang rubah dalam wujud setengah manusia berjalan perlahan menuju majikannya yang terlelap di tengah kamar tidurnya, melarutkan hawa keberadaannya bersama angin malam yang dingin.

Dia semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dengan sosok majikannya. Badannya naik ke atas ranjang, merangkak mendekat sang majikan, hingga mangsanya itu berada di hadapannya. Kedua maniknya berkilat semakin merah, dan sedikit air liur menetes dari sudut bibir. Hinata menunduk cepat, lalu menanamkan giginya pada leher sang majikan.

Satu gigitan.

Mata sang majikan terbuka lebar, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, dan mulutnya terbuka untuk berteriak kesakitan.

"A-Argh! Siapa kau!? Hentikan—"

Dua gigitan. Tiga gigitan. Empat gigitan. Dengan gigitan besar-besar itu, Hinata dapat membolongi leher sang majikan, membuat nyawanya langsung melayang dalam sekejap. Hinata mengunyah daging di mulutnya, menikmati kelezatannya, dan menelannya perlahan. Kedua pipinya memerah karena senang. Belum pernah dia merasakan makanan selezat ini. Tahu-tahu, yang tersisa dari tubuh manusia tersebut hanyalah tulang belulang. Semua daging dia habiskan tanpa sisa.

Dia menginginkan lebih. Dia ingin memakan daging lezat ini lagi. Dia ingin merasakan kenikmatan ini lagi.

Esoknya, ketika Hinata berpindah tangan ke majikan lain, dia kembali melakukannya. Dia kembali memakan majikannya. Majikan kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima… entah berapa manusia yang sudah dia lahap. Hinata tak akan pernah bosan dengan kelezatan itu. Hinata tak akan pernah bosan memakan mereka. Dia ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

Dia tak peduli, sekalipun mulai muncul rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seekor rubah pemakan manusia. Dia tak peduli walaupun dirinya mulai ditakuti oleh majikan-majikan barunya. Dia akan terus memakan mereka, melahap daging segar itu, dan merasakan setiap kelezatan yang disodorkan di setiap kunyahan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, dia menemukan majikan yang membuat kerakusannya itu goyah. Majikan muda berambut hitam yang punya wajah mengerikan, tetapi tangannya selembut kain sutra yang dirajut dengan hati-hati.

Nama dari manusia itu adalah Kageyama Tobio. Dan dia adalah manusia yang pertama kali menyerahkan dirinya untuk dimakan Hinata.

XOXO

Siang berganti malam, hari demi hari berlalu cepat. Tak terhitung berapa kali dia berpindah tangan dari satu manusia ke manusia lain. Namun, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mau memelihara Hinata. Mereka hanya menerima Hinata, lalu tak ada satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah menjual atau memberikan Hinata ke orang lain sambil memperingatkan bahwa rubah yang bersangkutan berbahaya, dan lebih baik siapapun yang menerima Hinata harus segera membuang atau memberikan Hinata ke orang lain.

Sejak munculnya sebuah rumor di mana Hinata diduga adalah seekor rubah pemakan manusia, dia menjadi semakin sulit diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh orang-orang. Jurus pamungkasnya, yaitu kedua matanya yang lucu dan menggemaskan, juga tak lagi mempan. Hal ini membuat rasa laparnya akan manusia tak dapat terpenuhi. Dia sudah berada di ambang batasnya setelah menahan lapar selama berhari-hari, dan Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya akan gila, mengamuk dan memakan semua yang lewat di hadapannya dengan kalap jika dia tidak segera mendapatkan makanan.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Hinata terlebih dahulu dipertemukan oleh majikan baru, yang katanya tidak keberatan memelihara seekor rubah pembawa kematian. Hinata bersorak senang, akhirnya ada juga manusia bodoh yang mau menjadi mangsanya. Tinggal menahan lapar selama setengah hari. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, dan saat ituah dia akan beraksi untuk memakan majikan barunya.

Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam tiba di depan rumah majikan Hinata yang sekarang—selama beberapa jam yang lalu, dia selalu kelimpungan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan Hinata dari tangannya, berkali-kali menelepon orang-orang yang kiranya mau menerima Hinata. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan kedua mata biru yang tajam. Tubuhnya yang menjulang membuat aura intimidasi keluar darinya tanpa diperintah. Hinata mengeluarkan suara yang mendekati sebuah geraman, tak gentar membalas tatapan itu.

Pemuda itu lantas memutus kontak mata mereka, dan berbicara kepada pria yang tengah menenteng tas yang memerangkap Hinata. Usai beberapa lama larut dalam diskusi, dan lagi-lagi sebuah peringatan mengenai Hinata, sang rubah kembali berpindah tangan kepada majikan yang baru.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangguk hormat, menyampaikan salam, kemudian berbalik untuk membawa Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan, Hinata bersorak sorai di dalam hati, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menahan suara-suara lolongan gembira dari mulutnya. Berkali-kali diliriknya pemuda yang menjadi calon mangsanya tersebut. Hinata menjilat bibirnya. Pemuda itu terlihat enak sekali, terlebih di mata Hinata yang sedang kelaparan.

Agaknya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah pemuda itu. Dia membuka pintu dengan kunci menggunakan satu tangan, lalu melenggang masuk. Tas berisi Hinata diletakkan di atas lantai ketika pemuda itu melepas kedua sepatunya dan meletakkannya di atas rak dengan rapi.

Kemudian, sambil menenteng Hinata kembali, pemuda itu melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Rupanya, dia telah menyiapkan kandang Hinata di sana, membuat sang rubah menyayangkan uangnya yang terbuang sia-sia karena Hinata hanya akan menempati kandang itu selama beberapa jam sebelum pemuda itu akan dilahapnya, dan dia akan kembali berpindah ke majikan lain. Atau jika memang tidak ada lagi yang menginginkannya, dia bisa hidup secara liar. Terserah, yang penting dia masih bisa memakan manusia.

Pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapan kandang tersebut sembari membuka tas merah muda—di dalamnya, Hinata terlihat tak sabar lagi untuk segera keluar dari tas pengap itu. Kedua tangannya mengangkat Hinata dan memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam kandang, yang telah lengkap dengan semua fasilitasnya berupa tempat tidur, _litter box_ , serta mangkok berisi makanan dan air putih.

Di dalam kandang itu, Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan senang. Jika melihat desain rumahnya yang modern, dia pasti anak orang kaya. Makanan yang disiapkan untuknya juga dari merk yang sangat mahal harganya. Tapi, tentu saja, semahal apapun makanan yang disiapkan, mereka tidak akan bisa memuaskan rasa lapar Hinata akan manusia. Hinata menatap majikan barunya dengan kedua mata berkilat senang. Itu bukan sapaan 'halo' untuk mengajak berkenalan. Itu adalah gelagat Hinata yang tak sabar untuk segera membenamkan giginya pada daging lezat manusia lagi.

Pemuda tinggi itu menghembuskan nafas, lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya melalui jeruji kandang untuk mengeluskannya pada puncak kepala Hinata. "Hei. Hinata… Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata membalasnya dengan lolongan imut, ekornya masih berkibas-kibas. Kepalanya menyundul-nyundul jari pemuda itu dengan manja, merasa enak dibelai sedemikian rupa.

Kageyama menyembunyikan tawa geli di balik dengusannya. "Namaku Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio."

Hinata menjawab dengan suara kecil, lidahnya terjulur untuk membasahi jari Kageyama guna menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada sang pemuda.

"Hebat," gumam Kageyama penuh kagum. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya seekor hewan tidak lari dariku."

Kageyama kembali membelai kepala Hinata sebelum memutuskan menyudahi perkenalan kecil mereka. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan entah kemana. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di dalam kandang, kedua mata masih melekat pada tempat di mana Kageyama terakhir kali berada.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, ucapnya di dalam hati seperti sebuah mantra. Tinggal beberapa jam menuju tengah malam. Dia bisa menahannya. Setelah ini, dia dapat merasakan kelezatan manusia lagi. Hinata menelan ludah, lapar mendebur batin ketika membayangkan kenikmatan yang selalu dirasakannya di balik setiap gigitan daging manusa.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi.

Dan tanpa terasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Seharusnya, majikannya sudah tertidur saat ini. Dia harus tertidur saat ini. Tidak ada jalan lain. Malam ini Hinata akan memakan manusia itu selagi dia tidur. Dia tidak bisa menahan laparnya lagi. Dirinya ingin makan, makan, dan makan.

Makanan yang disiapkan Kageyama di dalam kandangnya hanya berfungsi sebagai pengganjal perut. Dan tentu saja, itu belum cukup untuk mendatangkan rasa puas dan kenyang. Perutnya tidak akan berhenti meronta-ronta sebelum dia memakan daging manusia.

Maka, Hinata diam-diam mengubah wujudnya menjadi setengah manusia, tubuhnya dibalut kaos putih dan celana biru selutut. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghela nafas senang. Bau enak Kageyama ada di mana-mana, memenuhi dan mendesak rongga pernafasannya. Semua itu semakin membuat Hinata lapar. Dia tak tahu, apakah Kageyama yang memang lezat atau rasa laparnya yang membuat segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terlihat lezat. Tapi yang jelas, manusia itu akan dapat memanjakan lidahnya.

Hinata menjilat bibir, semakin tak sabar. Kakinya mengambil langkah lebar menuju arah di mana bau Kageyama sepenuhnya terkonsentrasi. Pintu kayu menuju ruangan tersebut dia buka perlahan, tanpa suara. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman ketika penglihatannya menangkap seonggok daging yang sedang terlelap.

 _Bagus. Bagus sekali. Teruslah terlelap, Kageyama-_ kun _. Aku akan membuat kematianmu tanpa rasa sakit._

Hinata melangkah perlahan menuju Kageyama, air liurnya tanpa disadari telah menetes dari sudut bibir. Bau Kageyama semakin pekat, semakin merangsang rasa laparnya. Ah, bisa-bisa Hinata menjadi gila. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa enaknya rasa daging pemuda itu di dalam mulutnya. Ditilik dari baunya yang sangat memikat ini, dia pasti lebih enak daripada mangsa-mangsa Hinata sebelumnya.

Sang rubah menaiki ranjang empuk itu, merangkak perlahan hingga tubuhnya benar-benar berada di atas Kageyama. Dia memandangi sekali lagi wajah itu. Wajah yang nampak sangat tenram. Sontak, Hinata menyaksikan sedikit gerakan di balik kedua tirai mata yang tertutup.

Matanya melebar penuh. Jantungnya terasa berhenti bekerja.

Tunggu. Dia terbangun?

Dengan panik, Hinata menarik dirinya mundur ke belakang. Pikirannya tidak bekerja dengan jernih. Gawat, gawat, gawat. Tamat sudah acara makan-memakannya jika dia ketahuan di sini. Hinata memutar badan dengan keringat yang menetes dari dahi, kedua kaki siap memancal dari atas tempat tidur. Dia harus lari, sekarang juga, atau—

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Hinata menghentikan seluruh gerakannya. Biner cokelat gelap melebar, membola, warna cerah di dalamnya menyusut karena panik. Dia menelan ludah, tapi tidak berani menoleh. Samar-samar, dia merasakan kehangatan yang khas dari kulit manusia pada pergelangan tangannya. Dan butuh waktu beberapa detik lamanya untuk menyadari bahwa ternyata memang benar Kageyama memegangi pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi.

Jantung Hinata terasa akan rontok begitu saja. Dia tertangkap. Selesai sudah. Setelah ini, dia pasti akan disiksa habis-habisan. Dalam skenario yang lebih buruk, Kageyama bisa saja menyeretnya ke tengah kota, mengumpulkan semua orang di sana dan mengumumkan bahwa Hinata adalah rubah pemakan manusia, lalu mempersilakan orang manapun untuk menggebuki dan melukainya sampai mereka puas.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Keyakinan dan percaya diri yang beberapa saat lalu berhasil terbangun karena suasana pun hancur seketika. Terlebih, ketika tangan Kageyama mengerat, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Dia bisa merasakan kebencian dan kemarahan datang dari tangannya yang terasa hangat—mungkin tak hangat lagi, tapi panas, ikut tersulut oleh amarah dari hatinya.

Habis sudah. Tamat sudah. Selesai. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Hinata menerima akibat dari perbuatannya selama ini.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Suara yang masih serak karena kantuk itu membuat Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya kembali. Lehernya tertoleh patah-patah untuk menatap Kageyama, dan sedetik kemudian, Hinata dapat merasakan kulit keningnya yang terlipat dengan sendirinya, bingung. Tidak mengerti akan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sang manusia.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Kenapa kau tidak memakanku?" Kageyama mengulangi dan menambah pertanyaannya. Gurat ekspresinya tidak mengatakan amarah, seperti yang Hinata duga, tetapi justru kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Pegangan Kageyama pada tangan Hinata kembali mengerat. Kali ini, Hinata dapat merasakan ombak frustasi dari gestur kecil itu.

"Ke-Kenapa, katamu…" Hinata berbisik lirih, susah payah menemukan suaranya yang hampir hilang ditelan takut. "Tentu saja karena kau terbangun…"

Kerutan-kerutan pada dahi Kageyama bertambah. Dia nampak tidak suka dengan jawaban Hinata. Kepalanya yang sedikit terangkat pun kembali terhempas di atas bantal empuknya. Tangan kuatnya menarik Hinata hingga dia kembali berada di atas Kageyama, membuat sang rubah menjerit kaget. Iris biru itu kembali menatapnya lurus, tajam hingga rasanya dinding-dinding yang membatasi hatinya dengan individu lain berhasil ditembus begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan apa yang akan kau lakukan," kata Kageyama ringan. Hinata terhenyak, karena seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya dikatakan oleh seorang manusia dengan begitu tenang. "Makan tubuhku, Hinata. Habisi tubuhku… Bunuh aku."

Hinata tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. Dia menatap Kageyama dengan tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka lebar, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar dan tak ada pergerakan yang dapat dilakukan tubuhnya. Dirinya bagai dipagut aliran listrik, dan aliran listrik itu adalah perkataan Kageyama.

Selama dirinya diam itu, Hinata berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, Kageyama adalah manusia yang lebih gila dari yang dia antisipasi. Baru kali ini Hinata menjumpai seorang manusia yang dengan senang hati menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi makanan Hinata. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk melonjak senang dan bersorak keras lantaran mendapat makanan. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan, di luar dugaan dan segala skenario yang selalu diputarnya berkali-kali di dalam otak. Jika Kageyama tidak gila, lantas alasan apa lagi yang menjadikan sang pemuda senekat itu?

Pada akhirnya, yang dapat disuarakannya hanyalah pertanyaan lirih berupa, "Kenapa?"

Kageyama menghela nafas sembari memejamkan kedua mata. "Karena aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Menghilang dari dunia ini." Tirai mata itu kembali terbuka, dan sekali lagi, Hinata menemukan dirinya terhisap dalam warna biru gelap yang menghipnotis. "Satu-satunya alasan aku bersedia memeliharamu adalah karena aku ingin dibunuh olehmu. Karena itu, lakukan. Lakukan, Hinata."

Hinata menelan ludah. Rasanya, semua ini seperti mimpi saja. Malam ini benar-benar malam paling beruntung. Sudah mendapat makanan, dirinya disambut baik-baik pula oleh Kageyama. Hidungnya mengendus-endus, membiarkan aroma memabukkan dari Kageyama mengisi organ penciumannya sekali lagi, membiarkan rasa lapar membuainya sekali lagi.

Biner karamel menggelap. Dengan suara kecil yang menyerupai rengekan, Hinata mulai membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kageyama, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Selama beberapa detik, dia terdiam di sana, menikmati bau lezat manusia yang hampir membuat dirinya gila. Sampai akhirnya, sepasang gigi taring terbenam, menerobos kulit rapuh dari sang manusia.

Seiring dengan teriakan kesakitan yang datang dari Kageyama, Hinata merasakan deburan darah yang terasa bagaikan madu di atas lidahnya. Kedua matanya yang menyipit kembali terbuka lebar. Enak. Enak sekali. Hinata menghisap kuat leher Kageyama, menginginkan darah semanis madu itu lagi. Kalau darahnya saja seenak ini, bagaimana dengan dagingnya?

Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, setengah penasaran dan setengah tak sabar. Dia menggerakkan rahangnya untuk mengoyak jaringan daging dan otot yang meyusun tubuh Kageyama. Sekali, dua kali. Dia menarik mundur kepalanya, lalu mengunyah daging di dalam mulutnya perlahan.

"Mmnnh!" Hinata melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, kedua matanya terpejam erat. Lezat. Enak sekali. Setiap gigitan dari daging milik Kageyama dapat membawakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Rasa dagingnya selezat bau dan darahnya. Ditambah lagi, semua itu ditawarkan secara cuma-cuma dan sukarela oleh manusia yang bersangkutan. Baru kali ini Hinata hampir menangis gembira ketika dia makan. Sesekali, mulutnya sedikit terbuka lantaran tak bisa menahan desahan keenakan dari belahan bibirnya.

Kageyama, di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk membuka matanya yang terpejam. Sedikit air mata terlihat menggenang pada pelupuk mata. Dirinya patut diacungi jempol karena berhasil menahan diri ketika badannya terkoyak sedemikian rupa.

"Hina… ta?" tanya Kageyama, nafasnya terengah-engah menahan sakit luar biasa. "H-Hei… Kenapa?"

Sekujur tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat dan rona merah menemukan tempat pada kedua pipinya. Satu tangan digunakannya untuk menutupi mulut. "Haannh… Enn… Enaaak… Dagingmu enak sekali, Kageyama…"

Kageyama mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya kembali tertutup, menunggu gigitan kedua dari Hinata dengan tenang. Baguslah kalau rasa dagingnya memang enak. Hinata pasti akan lebih doyan untuk memakannya, dan hidupnya… Hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

Dia tinggal menahan rasa sakit selama beberapa saat, lalu dia bisa pergi ke alam lainnya dengan tenang. Tak perlu lagi berurusan dengan dunia yang kejam ini.

Hanya saja, setelah beberapa saat, Hinata tak nampak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia terus saja diam, menutup mulut, memejamkan mata, sambil sesekali mengerang kesenangan. Bahkan, setelah Kageyama menunggu selama lima menit lamanya dengan sabar—setidaknya mencoba untuk sabar—Hinata tetap diam di sana, tak membuat pergerakan untuk memakan Kageyama kembali.

Dan yang mengejutkan, Hinata justru menarik dirinya mundur, sebuah lidah terjulur keluar dari belahan bibir yang merah untuk menangkap darah semanis madu yang mengotori sebagian wajahnya.

Sebuah tangan ditempatkannya pada bagian tubuh Kageyama yang sudah digigitnya itu, mengusapnya pelan. Anehnya, Kageyama menyadari bahwa rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang, dan lukanya perlahan menutup. Denyutan perih itu tak lagi ada. Sirna begitu saja.

Iris biru memandangi pemilik mata cokelat gelap, mempertanyakan perbuatannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau enak sekali, Kageyama," desah Hinata dengan kedua mata yang tak fokus. Mungkin dia sedang membayangkan rasa lezat itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Kageyama gusar. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semua ini. Dia tidak ingin masuk kuliah pagi nanti, sekitar delapan jam dari sekarang, karena itu berarti batinnya harus kembali tersiksa dengan cemoohan yang datang dari berbagai arah di sekitarnya. "Lanjutkan, Hinata. Ayolah. Bunuh aku."

Hinata memberinya tatapan aneh, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Hah!?" Kageyama bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya, lalu meraih kerah kaos putih yang dikenakan Hinata. Wajahnya menyiratkan keputusasaan. _Bunuh aku, bunuh aku, bunuh aku_ , pintanya di dalam hati. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kalau dagingku enak?"

"Justru karena dagingmu enak, aku tidak mau membunuhmu," balas Hinata tanpa gentar. Matanya menatap balik kepada warna biru yang meredup kecewa. "Aku ingin terus merasakan keenakan itu. Makanya, sayang kalau membunuhmu sekarang."

Kageyama mengadu gigi-giginya. "Kalau kau ingin merasakan daging enak yang serupa, kau bisa mencarinya lagi di luar sana, kan?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng, nampaknya keputusannya sudah bulat. "Aku tahu hanya kau yang memiliki rasa seperti ini. Kau adalah daging langka yang selama ini kucari. Dan aku tidak menginginkan daging lainnya. Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Kageyama menghembuskan nafas penuh emosi. Hancur sudah rencana untuk membuat dirinya terbunuh. Mengapa takdir selalu bermain-main dengannya? Di setiap usaha bunuh dirinya, kegagalan selalu saja menghampiri. Dia seolah disuruh untuk tetap hidup sambil menderita, dan tak ada jalan baginya untuk melarikan diri—yaitu dengan cara bunuh diri—dari kekejaman dunia terhadap dirinya.

Bahkan, rubah yang katanya pemakan manusia ini tidak mau membunuhnya. Dia justru berencana untuk menjadikan Kageyama bahan makanan setiap saat, membuatnya selalu merasa kesakitan setiap kali dirinya digigit dan dimakan. Membuat dirinya semakin menderita.

Kageyama mengacak helai hitamnya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi berharap-harap agar dirinya lekas mati. Mungkin seharusnya dia menerima nasibnya dari awal, menerima semua penderitaannya dengan lapang dada. Setelah melihat semua usahanya gagal, Kageyama merasa bahwa semua waktu yang telah digunakannya untuk mempersiapkan kematiannya ini benar-benar sia-sia.

"Kenapa Kageyama terlihat ingin sekali mati?" Suara mungil itu kembali terdengar. Kageyama mendongak, tersadar dari pikiran penuh depresinya, dan menyaksikan Hinata yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya. Kalau saja tidak ada darah pada wajahnya, dia benar-benar terlihat inosen saat ini. "Maaf, Kageyama. Apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Kageyama mendesah lelah. "Terserah," jawabnya seadanya, tak peduli lagi dengan semua yang terjadi. Dia menarik selimut, lalu kembali berbaring. Bersiap untuk kembali terlelap. Waktu tidurnya sudah tersita cukup lama, sedangkan dia butuh energi untuk berangkat kuliah nanti. "Kau tidak ada urusan lagi di sini, kan? Keluar sana."

Hinata menaruh jari telunjuk pada bibirnya, berpikir keras. "Aku ada urusan, kok." Dan berikutnya, tanpa peringatan, dia melompat ke atas Kageyama, membuat si tuan rumah berteriak kesakitan karena tertimpa berat setengah kuintal—yang sebenarnya termasuk tidak ringan.

"Bodoh! Hinata bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" damprat Kageyama kesal. Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya yang semula terbenam ke dada Kageyama. Cengiran polos milik seorang anak kecil muncul di sana.

"Aku harus membuat Kageyama tetap hangat! Aku akan menjadi guling Kageyama!" pekiknya riang.

Tetap hangat? Guling? Apa yang dia bicarakan?

Tiba-tiba saja Kageyama merasa seperti sedang terkena vertigo mendengar suara bernada tinggi itu. Hinata yang berada dalam _mood_ riangnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dan anak kecil, semua anak kecil, adalah seorang _destroyer_ di mata Kageyama.

"Ayolah, Kageyama! Semua orang senang tidur didampingi peliharaannya!"

"Argh, berisik! Terserah kau saja!" bentak Kageyama pada akhirnya, setengah tidak rela. Hinata berteriak senang sebelum melemparkan kedua tangannya di sekitar Kageyama, tepat ketika sang majikan teringat akan darah yang masih menempel pada kulit Hinata. "Tunggu, wajahmu! Darahnya—bersihkan wajahmu dulu, Hinata- _boke_!"

Hinata justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Selamat tidur, makanan enakku!"

Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, rubah ajaib itu terlelap. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lebar, memikirkan betapa beruntungnya dia yang mendapat makanan lezat untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

XOXO

Bola mata di bawah kelopak yang tertutup bergerak-gerak ketika sinar hangat menerpa wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan bola cokelat yang berpendar indah. Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, semacam kebiasaan dan naluri hewani yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya, seraya dirinya menguap pelan.

Ketika kedua mata diusap guna menghilangkan kantuk, dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa sosok manusia yang semalam tidur berhadap-hadapan dengannya itu telah pergi entah ke mana, hanya membekaskan lipatan-lipatan tempat tidurnya. Hidung tajamnya mengendus, mengikuti bau samar-samar Kageyama yang masih tertinggal sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Bau masakan segera menyambutnya. Perut Hinata menyambut rangsang bau itu dengan mengeluarkan bunyi keras. Padahal selama ini, dia sama sekali belum pernah menginginkan makanan yang dimakan manusia. Mungkin bau masakannya yang terlalu enak. Mungkin dirinya juga mulai berubah, entahlah.

Sambil mencari bau tersebut, kedua kaki Hinata bergerak menuju dapur. Dan benar saja, sosok yang tengah dicarinya telah berada di sana, menyibukkan diri di depan kompor.

"Kageyama?" panggil Hinata, suaranya masih kental dengan kantuk. Dia menguap sekali lagi, menggaruk-garuk kulit perutnya sambil mendekati Kageyama. "Sedang apa?"

"Memasak. Memangnya apa lagi?" dengusnya sarkastik. Hinata merengut, tidak suka ketika pagi-pagi sudah disambut dengan wajah mengerikan Kageyama.

"Memasak apa?" Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. Dia sedikit berjinjit, mengintip dari balik punggung kokoh Kageyama untuk melihat apa yang sedang dimasak pemuda itu. "Baunya enak," gumam Hinata, sekali lagi mengendus-endus.

"Maaf, tapi ini bukan makanan untukmu," terang Kageyama sambil mendorong Hinata menjauh, secara tidak langsung memberitahu untuk tidak mengganggunya. Hinata semakin merengut.

"Aku ingin coba makan itu," rengek Hinata sambil menunjuk daging yang tengah dibolak-balik di atas sebuah wajan. Jika sebuah makanan memiliki bau enak, biasanya rasanya enak pula. Aroma masakan yang menguar ini membuat rasa penasaran Hinata akan makanan manusia tergugah. Dia menatap Kageyama sambil menggembungkan pipi, lalu menarik-narik baju belakangnya. "Kageyamaaaa…. Aku ingin itu, aku ingin itu, aku ingin it—"

"Berisik!" Kageyama menyikut wajahnya pelan. Ketika rengekan Hinata tidak berhenti, Kageyama hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi. Dia tidak menyangka memelihara rubah bisa begini menyebalkan. Lagipula, niat awalnya membawa Hinata bukan untuk memeliharanya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu! Sekarang, kau diam dan tunggu di meja makan!"

Iris cokelat sedikit berubah cerah. Hinata melonjak di tempatnya, lalu berlari menuju meja makan sambil tertawa-tawa, senang karena permintaannya dituruti. Tenang saja, dia sudah cukup profesional sebagai seorang binatang manja. Tidak ada majikan yang tidak diperas olehnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kageyama datang mendekati meja makan. Dia meletakkan tiga buah mangkok—satu untuknya dan dua untuk Hinata. Agaknya, dia sudah bisa memahami sifat Hinata yang pada dasarnya rakus.

Sementara itu, Hinata melirik hidangan hangat di atasnya, sedikit kagum dan juga heran. Menjadi manusia itu susah sekali, pikirnya. Mau makan saja harus dimasak segala. Kalau dirinya yang makan, mudah saja, tinggal gigit, kunyah, dan telan. Meski begitu, dia merasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba salah satu masakan manusia.

Hinata mengamati isi mangkok di hadapannya, asap masih mengepul menandakan bahwa suhu hidangan itu masih panas. Hidungnya mendekati hidangan tersebut, menciumnya dengan indera penciumannya yang tajam. Dia bisa tahu hidangan tersebut mengandung daging ayam dan telur mentah, tetapi ada beberapa bahan yang tidak terlalu familiar. Dari bau menyengat yang samar itu… bawang? Semua bahan makanan nampak tenggelam dalam sesuatu yang menyerupai saus.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kageyama. "Kageyama, apa ini?"

Kageyama baru saja akan menjawab dengan 'Makanan' ketika tatapan tidak suka Hinata seolah mengancamnya untuk tidak berkata sarkas lagi. "Namanya _oyakodon_ ," jawab Kageyama sembari meraih sumpitnya.

" _Oyakodon_? _Oyako_ … Ayah dan anak?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Secara harfiah memang begitu. Masakan ini mengandung ayam dan telur. Ayam adalah ayahnya dan telur adalah anak dari ayam itu. Makanya, datang nama _oyakodon_. Tahu maksudku?" Berterima kasihlah, Hinata, karena Kageyama sedang berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan sesuatu hari ini.

Hinata mengangguk, wajahnya masih nampak takjub. Dia melihat Kageyama menepukkan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk, mengucapkan selamat makan dengan pelan, lalu mulai menjarah isi mangkok itu dengan sumpit di tangannya. Hinata memandangi hidangan di depannya sekali lagi, lalu menelan ludah. Sedikit tergiur oleh bau dan penampilan hidangan itu. Rasa ingin tahunya semakin memuncak—apakah masakan manusia terasa biasa saja di lidahnya, atau justru terasa sangat enak?

Usai mengucapkan selamat makan—meniru Kageyama—dia mengambil sumpit di dekatnya, lalu mulai mengambil satu gigitan. Giginya mengunyah, lalu menelan.

"UWAAAAH!"

Kageyama hampir saja tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri ketika pekikan yang khas itu datang dari sosok bertelinga hewan di seberangnya.

"Enak! Enak, Kageyamaaaa!" Hinata menatap _oyakodon_ miliknya dengan kagum. Matanya berkerlap-kerlip, seperti lampu jalanan yang menghiasi kota. Tingkah kekanakannya kembali muncul, tetapi Kageyama tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk berlama-lama memendam kesal terhadap Hinata. "Selama ini, aku pikir daging mentah adalah yang terbaik! Mungkin aku sedikit salah… Kalau aku tahu masakan manusia seenak ini, aku sudah memakannya dari dulu!"

Kageyama memandangi Hinata dengan lelah. "Kau tahu, aku dengar rubah itu memiliki sistem diet yang bagus. Mereka bisa memilah kapan harus makan daging dan kapan harus makan sayuran serta buah. Tapi kau… sangat berbeda."

"Benarkah? Bagiku, diet itu tidak ada guna—Ooh, ini enak sekali!"

Kageyama mendesah pelan, lalu melanjutkan makannya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman yang baru saja akan meledak pada wajahnya. Melihat seberapa cepat Hinata makan, Kageyama sedikit bersyukur karena dia menyediakan dua porsi untuk Hinata. Yah, meski dia yakin itu belum dapat memenuhi rasa lapar Hinata.

Manik biru melirik, diam-diam mencuri pandang. Organ penglihatannya menyaksikan Hinata yang sedang semangat menghabiskan masakan di hadapannya, masakan buatan Kageyama sendiri, dengan kedua mata yang berkilat senang dan pipi merona merah. Ekspresi yang sama ketika dia sedang merasakan kelezatan sesuatu yang dimakannya.

"Kageyamaaa… Nanti, buatkan aku makanan seperti ini lagi!"

Kageyama mengagguk, entah mengapa tak bisa berkata tidak tatkala Hinata mengarahkan wajah penuh cengiran lebar ke arahnya dengan sedikit makanan yang mengotori sudut mulutnya.

Sayangnya, dia harus berangkat kuliah pagi itu, sehingga dia harus meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di rumahnya. Sang rubah mengantarkannya hingga ruang depan, kedua tangannya ditautkan di belakang punggungnya dan raut wajahnya sepolos anak kecil.

"Aku berangkat. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak," ancam Kageyama sambil mendelik. "Dan jangan sekalipun memasuki kamarku saat aku tidak ada."

"Mmn! Serahkan rumahmu padaku, Kageyama- _kun_!" Hinata membusungkan dada. Kageyama hanya bisa mendengus, lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya sehabis memakai sepatu. Dia berjalan ke depan, tangannya telah terulur untuk membuka pintu, tapi gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, dia berbalik, menghadap Hinata sekali lagi, kemudian membenamkan tangannya pada surai oranye itu.

"Baik-baik di rumah, Hinata- _boke_."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Kageyama pergi, Hinata masih diam mematung di sana. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri, terutama pada tempat di mana tangan halus Kageyama baru saja membelainya lembut.

XOXO

Sebelum pergi keluar rumah, Kageyama selalu memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak mendekati kamarnya saat dirinya tidak ada. Satu-satunya waktu di mana dia diperbolehkan untuk memasuki kamar Kageyama adalah malam hari. Itupun hanya terasa sedetik lamanya karena keduanya akan segera terlelap di atas kasur Kageyama.

Sejujurnya, Hinata cukup tahu diri. Dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika dia tidak ingin hal-hal berbau privatnya diketahui orang lain. Karena itu, dia mencoba sebisanya untuk menghormati privasi Kageyama dengan tidak memasuki, bahkan mendekati kamarnya, seperti yang Kageyama minta.

Di sisi lain, ada satu bagian nakal di dalam hatinya yang selalu mengguncang-guncang batinnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Apa yang Kageyama sembunyikan di dalam kamarnya? Kenapa dia tidak ingin siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Hinata selalu dapat menekan rasa ingin tahu itu, menggeleng keras kepala, lalu melenggang pergi dari kamar Kageyama.

Namun, kali ini saja, hari ini saja, ketika Kageyama berangkat kuliah dengan lesu dan ekspresi rapuh seolah dia dapat menangis kapan saja, Hinata membiarkan dirinya melanggar perkataan Kageyama.

Semua ketidaktahuan Hinata mengenai Kageyama hampir membuatnya frustasi. Kesal habis-habisan. Jika dipikir-pikir, dia bahkan tak mengerti alasan sebenarnya di balik niat Kageyama yang mulanya hendak menggunakan Hinata untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kageyama memang berkata bahwa dia lelah hidup, dan Hinata tahu itu, dilihat dari wajah sedihnya yang kerap muncul.

Walau begitu, Hinata masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia lelah hidup, mengapa wajah pedih itu selalu konstan menghampirinya, dan mengapa dirinya selalu terlihat enggan setiap kali akan berangkat kuliah.

Suatu hari, Hinata menyelinap ke dalam kamar Kageyama. Penasaran setengah mati akan alasan Kageyama melarangnya untuk mendekati kamar tidurnya. Tak ada yang begitu mencolok dari kamar Kageyama. Warna dindingnya biru muda polos. Tak ada poster maupun dekorasi lain di sana. Kamar itu hanya diisi kasur, almari, dan meja belajar. Bahkan ketika Hinata mencari-cari di segala sudut ruangan, di dalam almari, sampai di bawah kasur, dia tak menemukan benda yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

Hingga kemudian, perhatian Hinata jatuh pada sebuah boks yang hampir tidak terlihat karena diletakkan di bawah meja belajar. Dia mengambil boks itu, lalu ragu-ragu membukanya. Hinata menemukan ada banyak sekali barang-barang di dalamnya. Mungkin barang bekas yang akan dijual Kageyama ke tukang rongsok.

Insting hewaninya mengatakan untuk tak segera menutup boks tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang harus dicarinya, ditemukannya. Seberapa tidak inginnya dia mengusik privasi Kageyama, tapi keinginan Hinata untuk lebih mengenal Kageyama jauh lebih besar. Satu tarikan nafas panjang kemudian, dia mulai mengobrak-abrik isi boks tersebut.

Beberapa kaset album. Poster. Buku-buku pelajaran. Ah, bola voli. Kageyama bermain voli? Itu menjelaskan bisepnya yang terbentuk dengan indah. Hampir semua barang telah dikeluarkannya. Hanya tertinggal satu benda—berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna cokelat. Sebuah bingkai.

Bingkai tersebut berada dalam posisi tengkurap. Degup jantung Hinata semakin menggebu-gebu ketika tangannya memungut bingkai itu. Dibaliknya benda tersebut agar dia bisa melihat foto yang terpajang dengan jelas.

Seketika, otot-otot jantung Hinata terasa dicincang oleh belati tajam.

Hinata membuka mulut dalam diam. Memandangi foto di depan matanya dengan tidak percaya. Foto tersebut menampakkan sebuah tim—olahraga voli, dilihat dari bola voli yang dipegang salah seorang di dalam foto. Tentu saja, Kageyama ikut nampak dalam foto itu. Hanya saja, ada satu hal terlihat begitu salah.

Wajah semua orang di sana, selain wajah Kageyama, berwarna hitam. Bukan dari sananya, tapi hitam tersebut berasal dari tinta yang digoreskan dengan penuh emosi di atas kertas foto. Hati Hinata berdenyut pedih. Gumpalan tinta yang menutupi wajah setiap orang dalam foto itu seolah menggambarkan amarah Kageyama. Dia tahu, yang mencorat-coret dan memblokir wajah setiap orang di sana adalah Kageyama sendiri. Dan itu semua membuat perasaan tidak enak menghampiri bagian terdalam perut sang rubah.

Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Kageyama? Tentunya, konflik di dalam tim semata tidak akan dapat membuat Kageyama sedepresi ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan konflik antarteman. Mengingat Kageyama yang menempatkan foto tersebut pada bagian terbawah boks tadi, hati Hinata menciut. Rasanya seolah Kageyama benar-benar ingin membuang semua memori mengenai timnya itu jauh-jauh.

Saat itu, sebuah fakta menyambar Hinata bagai petir di siang bolong—dia masih belum mengerti apa-apa tentang Kageyama. Seharusnya dia memalingkan wajah, menyeru bahwa dirinya tidak peduli, bahwa Kageyama hanyalah mangsanya. Seharusnya, sifatnya yang rakus akan mengajaknya bertingkah demikian. Bersikap cuek, tak peduli dengan urusan orang lain, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan terhadap mangsanya yang dulu.

Hanya saja, Kageyama istimewa, berbeda dengan majikan-majikannya dulu, dan Hinata tahu itu. Jika tidak, dia pasti tidak dapat memikat perhatian dan rasa penasaran Hinata sampai sedemikian rupa. Sampai sang rubah harus diam-diam menyusup ke kamarnya.

Hinata meletakkan kembali bingkai foto tersebut dalam keadaan semula. Menimbunnya di bawah barang-barang lainnya milik Kageyama, sambil berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh perasaan khawatir yang mengembang dalam jiwa.

Seekor rubah rakus tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan mangsanya, tapi Kageyama istimewa, dan sekali lagi, Hinata tahu itu.

XOXO

Kageyama termasuk majikan yang sangat perhatian.

Di sela-sela kesibukan kuliahnya, dia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk membelikan Hinata beberapa buah mainan, yang meski nilainya tak seberapa, tetapi dapat cukup membantu meredakan kebosanan Hinata ketika dirinya ditinggal sendiri untuk menjaga rumah. Hinata sendiri tidak menyangka Kageyama sepeka itu, tapi dia sedikit berterima kasih karena memang benar kebosanannya di rumah hampir membuatnya menggila.

Mulanya, dia dapat puas hanya dengan mainan kecil-kecilan itu—entah bola kecil, mobil-mobilan, apapun itu. Namun, karena pada dasarnya Hinata adalah hewan, lambat laun dia mulai bosan juga. Tumbuh angan-angan agar suatu saat dirinya bisa bermain kejar-kejaran atau apalah dengan Kageyama di halaman rumah.

Sudah satu bulan lebih dia tinggal di kediaman Kageyama, tetapi belum sekalipun sang manusia mengajaknya bermain, apalagi keluar rumah. Kediaman Kageyama memiliki halaman yang cukup luas, dan jiwa rubah Hinata berteriak kencang, ingin sekali berlari-larian di rerumputan hijau itu dan merasakan udara segar.

Hanya saja, sulit menemukan waktu luang Kageyama. Setiap kali Hinata meminta agar Kageyama mengajaknya bermain, dia pasti akan menolak. Entah karena lelah, sibuk, atau ada banyak tugas.

Kini, keduanya tengah berada di atas kasur empuk Kageyama lagi. Sedikit bercak darah mengotori seprai yang menutupi kasur tersebut, dan erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut manusia bersurai hitam yang tengah menjambak kepala oranye di atasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan otot leher yang nampak bergerak ketika menelan makanan, Hinata menarik dirinya mundur sambil mengusap darah dari mulutnya, kedua matanya memancarkan kepuasan. Tak lupa, dirinya mengusap luka bekas gigitannya pada tubuh Kageyama, menyembuhkannya total agar dia bisa kembali memakannya esok hari.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Hinata sambil menepukkan kedua tangan di hadapan wajah.

Hinata lantas menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kageyama yang naik turun dengan cepat sehabis merasakan sakit ketika daging dalam tubuhnya dirobek dan digigit. Rubah berambut oranye itu memejamkan mata, menikmati suara detak jantung Kageyama yang begitu keras.

Sesaat, ruangan itu dilanda keheningan. Hinata membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya apabila mereka bisa terus bersama seperti ini, apabila Kageyama bisa selalu menemaninya. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak dirinya terakhir kali mengajak Kageyama bermain, dan selalu ditolak. Tapi keinginan untuk berdekatan dan bersenang-senang dengan majikannya itu muncul lagi.

Hinata memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali menanyakannya. "Hei, Kageyama?"

"…Apa?" Kageyama balik bertanya di sela tarikan nafasnya.

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu di halaman," pinta Hinata sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi memelasnya. "Aku kesepian, Kageyama."

Kageyama terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya, Hinata tak terlalu berharap jawaban pemuda itu akan positif. Namun, sedetik usai Hinata berprasangka demikian, penglihatannya melihat pergerakan kepala Kageyama yang mengangguk. "Boleh."

Hinata melotot. Kageyama setuju? Dia mau bermain dengannya? Dia akhirnya mau? Saking kagetnya, Hinata sampai bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. "Serius!?"

Kageyama menatapnya aneh sebentar, tatapannya mengatakan 'tidak usah berlebihan, bodoh', lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Besok aku tidak ada pelajaran. Tidak ada tugas juga. Jadi… kenapa tidak?"

Gelembung-gelembung perasaan gembira meledak-ledak di dalam dada Hinata, bergemuruh layaknya bala tentara yang hendak berperang. Dia ingin melakukan berbagai hal untuk mengekspresikan kesenangannya, entah meloncat, memekik girang, memeluk sang majikan, dan lainnya—tapi yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu adalah mengeluarkan cengiran lebar.

"Akhirnyaaa!" Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Horeee! Main! Main! Main! Ayo main di halaman, Kageyama!"

Sebelum sempat mendengarkan jawaban pemuda bersurai gelap itu, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu berlari keluar, mungkin dalam beberapa detik sudah sampai di halaman rumah. Kageyama menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hianta, lantas memungut kaosnya dan mengenakannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat dulu… _boke_ ," umpat Kageyama di balik nafasnya. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada tanda amarah di sana. Berkebalikan dengan kalimatnya, Kageyama justru menunjukkan senyum samar, tangannya meraih sebuah bola tenis yang beberapa hari silam dibelikannya untuk Hinata. Sekali-sekali memanjakan Hinata tidak masalah, pikirnya. Hewan peliharaan pada dasarnya butuh perhatian.

Kageyama sama sekali tak terkejut ketika menemukan Hinata sudah menunggunya dengan antusias di halaman berumputnya. Tubuhnya telah menyusut, mengecil, berubah menjadi wujud binatangnya. Sosok Hinata yang biasanya kecil jadi semakin terlihat kecil ketika dia menjadi rubah asli.

Kageyama berjongkok, lalu mendaratkan tangannya pada kepala Hinata. Gestur penuh afeksi itu sekarang menjadi kebiasaannya, tak peduli ketika Hinata berada dalam bentuk binatang atau manusianya. Rubah kecil itu mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil penuh kesenangan.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kageyama sambil menunjukkan bola tenis di tangannya. Hinata mengangguk, ekornya bergerak-gerak cepat tanda dia sedang bersemangat. Kageyama berdiri, kemudian melemparkan sejauh dan setinggi mungkin bola tersebut, tahu bahwa Hinata bukan rubah biasa dan dia tidak masalah dalam mengikuti permainan sulit.

Dari sudut matanya, Kageyama melihat Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Pada awalnya, dia berpikir bahwa permainan lempar tangkap itu akan berjalan… santai. Dan memang tujuannya bermain dengan Hinata adalah bersantai. Namun, apa yang terjadi selajutnya membuat kedua matanya membola dan nafasnya tercekat.

Hinata melompat. Ah, bukan. Dia tidak melompat. Dia… terbang. Saking tingginya lompatan Hinata hingga dia terlihat seperti terbang.

Bahkan setelah dia mendarat dan memberi Kageyama bola itu kembali, Kageyama masih belum dapat tersadar dari kekagetannya.

Hinata menelengkan kepala dengan wajah tidak berdosa, tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam pikiran Kageyama. Tatkala Kageyama terus diam seperti orang tersambar petir, Hinata menyundulkan kepala pada bola yang telah diletakkannya di depan kaki Kageyama, seperti menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat melemparkan bolanya lagi.

Kageyama menelan ludah, dan barulah dia bisa merasakan kesadarannya kembali. Perlahan, dia memungut bola itu lagi, lalu melemparkannya tinggi seperti tadi. Tidak, kali ini bahkan lemparannya lebih jauh dan tinggi. Meski begitu, Hinata kembali melompat—terbang, protes benak Kageyama—dan menangkap bola itu tanpa kesulitan.

Dalam waktu sekian detik, bola itu sudah kembali ke hadapan Kageyama. Tatapan membara dari dua bola cokelat milik rubah itu seolah menantang Kageyama, 'Aku bisa lebih hebat darimu, Bakageyama.' Dan itu membuat kekesalan memuncak di ubun-ubunnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kageyama melemparkan kembali bola itu, kali ini lebih cepat dan tinggi. Lemparan yang dilumasi oleh semangat kompetitifnya itu masih dapat ditangkap oleh Hinata. Lemparan kedua setelah itu juga. Lemparan ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan lemparan-lemparan seterusnya selalu Hinata tangkap dengan lincah.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terhisap dalam permainan yang berubah menjadi kompetisi itu. Yang jelas, ketika Kageyama dan Hinata tewas terkapar di atas rerumputan—Hinata kembali dalam mode setengah manusia saking lelahnya—dengan nafas terengah-engah yang saling bersahutan, cahaya senja mulai muncul, menyibak awan-awan gemuk yang berarak. Dan itu berarti sore hari telah datang. Udara petang membuat keduanya menggigil kedinginan, seperti ada es batu yang menusuk-nusuk tulang mereka.

Terlepas dari semua itu, mereka semua tak menunjukkan keinginan untuk menggeret tubuh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Keduanya masih terlentang di sana, berdampingan, sepasang mata menatap langit sore. Nafas yang semula liar dan saling balapan kini mulai berangsur-angsur normal.

Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. Kageyama menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya setengah heran. "Aku menang!" teriaknya bangga. "Aku yang menang, kan!? Aku lebih hebat darimu tadi, Kageyama! Aku bisa menangkap semua bola yang kau lemparkan! Hah, bahkan lemparan yang katanya jurus pamungkasmu juga bisa kuatasi dengan mudah!"

"Hah!? Kata siapa kau menang!?" Kedua alis Kageyama berkedut mendengar semua itu. Hatinya bergemuruh, tidak terima dipanggil pecundang secara tidak langsung. Tidak menerima kekalahannya begitu saja, karena… yah, dia memang tidak kalah telak. Dan dari awal, memang tidak ada cara untuk menentukan yang menang dan yang kalah dalam permainan lempar tangkap. "Kalau aku sedang tidak kelelahan, aku pasti bisa membuatmu kesulitan. Jangan sombong dulu!"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi, hari ini aku tetap menang, kan!?"

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menang! Hewan manapun juga bisa menangkap bola sepertimu tadi!"

"Kau tidak melihat aksiku tadi!? Mana bisa hewan lain sehebat diriku tadi! Coba saja, memangnya kau pernah melihat anjing yang melompat setinggi aku tadi!?"

Kageyama terdiam. Argumen panas itu terhenti seketika. Pemuda berambut hitam itu justru memilih untuk meniupkan angin dari mulutnya sehingga beberapa helai rambut yang semula menimpa wajahnya terlempar ke atas. Tapi, bukan berarti dia mengaku kalah dalam perbedatan itu. Kalau saja perasaannya tidak begitu kacau dan lelah hari itu, dia pasti akan dengan senang hati melayani Hinata.

"Tidak," tuturnya pelan. Untuk kali ini saja, dia memilih untuk tidak mengelak. "Tidak ada hewan yang bisa melompat setinggi dirimu."

Hinata melirik Kageyama dari sudut matanya, merasa ada yang tidak beres karena tumben sekali pemuda itu mau berbaik hati memujinya demikian. Tersenyum kecil, Hinata kembali meledakkan tawa lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras karena entah mengapa hatinya merasa luar biasa senang melihat Kageyama dua kali kalah—baik dalam permainan tadi maupun argumen mereka.

"Kalau aku terlahir sebagai manusia, seberapa tinggi lagi aku bisa melompat, ya?" Hinata mendesah, memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya untuk menatap langit di atasnya sekali lagi. Mencari jawaban di antara indahnya lembayung sore. Pikirannya kembali kepada bingkai foto yang disimpan pada titik terdalam sebuah boks berisi barang-barang bekas. Sebelum dia sempat berpikir, mulutnya telah terlebih dahulu bergerak. "Kalau aku bermain… apa itu namanya—voli? Ah, benar, voli. Aku pernah melihat permainan bola voli di TV, dan aku lihat semua pemainnya meloncat-loncat. Kalau aku bermain itu, apa aku bisa menang, Kageyama?"

Untuk sesaat, Kageyama menampakkan wajah luar biasa terkejut. Seolah kata 'voli' adalah sesuatu yang tabu, dan Hinata mengira Kageyama akan membalasnya dengan antusias karena itu adalah olahraga yang dimainkannya. Tapi tidak. Berlawanan dengan semua itu, Kageyama justru menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut wajah pedih. Hinata yang melihatnya sedikit merasa menyesal karena mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan.

"…Mana bisa kau menang, bodoh," balas Kageyama, berusaha untuk sedikit bercanda, tapi kedua telinga tajam Hinata merasakan sedikit getaran pada nadanya. "Kau butuh tubuh yang lebih tinggi untuk bermain voli."

Pemuda tinggi itu lantas berdiri, menepuk-nepuk sebentar pakaiannya yang kotor, dan berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Cepat masuk, Hinata- _boke_. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Namun, ketika mengatakan semua itu, Kageyama sama sekali tidak menoleh untuk menatap Hinata, seperti dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ada pada wajahnya.

Sang rubah tak bergegas masuk seperti yang Kageyama inginkan, justru berguling ke samping di atas rerumputan dan memandangi warna hijau segar yang membentang di hadapannya. Diam-diam menyesal.

Mungkin, dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu berbau voli di depan Kageyama.

XOXO

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kageyama menemukan kelemahan terbesar Hinata.

"Hinata, sepertinya sudah waktunya kau mandi."

Keduanya tengah berada di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi. Sebenarnya, hanya Kageyama yang menontonnya, karena Hinata sibuk menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya sejak tadi.

Mendengar apa yang diutarakan sang majikan, Hinata mengerutkan kening. Tidak suka sekali mendengar kata 'mandi'. "Apa? Tidak mau."

Kageyama menghela nafas, batinnya dongkol. "Kalau kau masih mau tidur di dalam rumahku, kau harus mau. Asal kau tahu, melihat tubuh bulukmu saja berhasil membuatku gatal sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau!" Hinata membentak keras kepala. Tubuhnya yang tengah dibaringkan di atas sofa semakin dibuat melingkar, seolah hal itu bisa melindunginya dari… dari mandi. Kedua tangan menutup telinga berbulu oranyenya. "Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Lama-lama, Kageyama mulai jengkel. Sejujurnya, dia sudah menyiapkan air hangat di bak mandinya untuk memandikan Hinata. Dan jangan sampai dia membiarkan Hinata tidak mandi. Begini begini, Kageyama masih ketat dalam urusan kebersihan di rumahnya. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau Hinata merupakan tipe hewan yang anti sekali dengan air.

"Kau harus mau!" sembur Kageyama, tidak mau kalah. "Kalau tidak, aku akan mengusirmu dari sini!" Tangannya bekerja untuk menyeret dan melepaskan Hinata dari sofa itu. Hinata tetap bersikeras, bahkan mulai mencakar-cakar sofa mahal Kageyama.

"Tidak mauuu!"

"Kalau masih tidak mau juga, aku akan cuek padamu selamanya!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Mandi, Hinata- _boke_!" teriak Kageyama geram, dan dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dalamnya untuk mengangkat Hinata. Bunyi sesuatu yang robek terdengar. Dia langsung tahu itu adalah sofa mahalnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Lebih baik sofanya rusak daripada seluruh rumahnya dipenuhi bau tengik atau debu-debu yang dibawa Hinata.

Bunyi-bunyian mirip bebek kejepit dikeluarkan Hinata ketika tubuhnya berhasil terangkat dari sofa, untuk kemudian mendarat pada pangkuan Kageyama. Dia refleks mendorong tubuh Kageyama menjauh, tapi gagal karena ada dua tangan kuat yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya dipaksa untuk melingkari tubuh Kageyama. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti koala dibanding rubah sekarang. Selanjutnya, Kageyama mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas sofa, membawa Hinata yang tengah (dipaksa) berpegangan erat padanya ikut serta ke kamar mandi.

"Lepas bajumu," perintah Kageyama dengan tatapan mengancam. Hinata menggeleng lemah, air matanya terlihat bisa tumpah kapan saja. Kageyama menahan tangannya untuk bergerak mengurut pelipis. Mengurusi Hinata seperti mengurusi anak kecil saja. Dia agak terkejut dengan dirinya yang sejauh ini tidak berupaya mengusir Hinata. "Lepas bajumu, Hinata. Atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak bisa melepas pakaian sendiri, seperti balita yang masih senang mengompol?"

Pertanyaan sarkas Kageyama cukup menohok hati Hinata. Dengan berat hati, daripada Kageyama kembali mengolok-oloknya, dia berbalik dan mulai menanggalkan kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut yang selalu dikenakannya dalam wujud setengah manusia. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Kageyama menanggalkan kaosnya, hanya menyisakan celana pendek warna hitam bermotif rantai putih.

Melihat Kageyama yang masih memiliki sedikit atribut pakaian di atas kulitnya, Hinata merasa dirinya sangat terekspos. Kedua tangan Hinata perlahan merayap untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap Kageyama dengan baik hati akan mengalihkan pandangannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata masih memiliki rasa malu.

Beruntung, Kageyama agaknya cukup peka dalam hal ini, karena selanjutnya dia melemparkan selembar handuk ke atas kepala Hinata. Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata segera memakaikan handuk itu pada bagian pinggangnya. Dia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Kageyama, dan tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berada di hadapan sebuah bak mandi dengan air yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya.

Hinata menelan ludah dan mengambil langkah mundur. Bulu-bulu ekornya berdiri karena takut.

"Ada apa?" Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menunjuk bak mandi itu dengan dagunya. "Cepat masuk. Airnya tidak akan menggigitmu."

Hinata bergidik ngeri, lalu menggeleng cepat. Melihat hal itu, Kageyama menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menceburkan sang rubah ke dalam bak mandi. Dia menarik tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata—takut kalau dia akan melarikan diri—lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam air hangat.

"Lihat, tidak menakutkan—"

"AAAAH!" Hinata berteriak histeris, kedua matanya terpejam. "Tidaktidaktidak! Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyamaaaa! Aku tidak mau!"

Sang majikan menatap rubahnya dengan aneh. Setengah kesal, mungkin. Dia menduga-duga di dalam hati bagaimana majikan-majikan terdahulunya sukses memandikannya. Atau mungkin dia tidak pernah dimandikan. Entah. Namun yang jelas, sekarang Kageyama harus berhasil menyeburkannya ke dalam bak mandi.

"Tubuhmu akan terasa lebih segar setelah ini, percayalah. Semua perjuanganmu akan… uh. Terbayarkan." Kageyama berusaha membujuk, agak kikuk dengan kalimatnya. Hinata masih menggeleng-geleng. Anti sekali dengan mandi. Kageyama tanpa sadar menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah. Kau mau aku masuk ke bak mandi ini bersamamu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia memandangi air dalam bak itu dengan parno. Mungkin di dalam pikirannya membayangkan air itu akan memakannya atau menenggelamkannya. Kageyama mendesah lelah, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Di saat Hinata melamun itu, tanpa pikir panjang Kageyama membopong badan kecil Hinata, lalu memasukkannya dengan sedikit tidak pelan ke dalam bak mandi.

Beberapa liter air tumpah karena kedatangan volume benda baru dalam wujud manusia setengah rubah. Hinata mengeluarkan teriakan bernada tinggi itu lagi, dan mulai berusaha keluar dari bak mandi. Tentu saja, Kageyama tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia melawan kekuatan Hinata, dengan semua tenaga yang ada berusaha menahan sang rubah untuk diam.

"Bisa diam sebentar tidak, bodoh!?" umpat Kageyama, tidak lagi menggunakan kata-kata halus yang membujuk dan memilih untuk menunjukkan warna sebenarnya dari mulutnya. Saking kewalahannya dia dalam menangani Hinata, dia sampai harus memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam bak untuk menahan kaki Hinata yang menendang-nendang, membuat semua air tumpah ruah.

Kemudian, dalam sepersekian detik, Kageyama kembali menemukan kelemahan Hinata selain mandi.

Kageyama mengerti bahwa hewan-hewan tidak begitu suka ketika ekor mereka dipegang. Meski begitu, dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa peraturan itu juga akan berefek pada Hinata.

Karena, ketika tangannya memutuskan untuk memegang ekor gemuk menggemaskan itu dan mencengkeramnya, seluruh tenaga Hinata hilang entah kemana.

"Ah!"

Teriakan itu tidak keras. Tidak penuh _power_ seperti pada tolakan-tolakannya untuk mandi. Suara yang baru saja dikeluarkannya itu lirih, manis… menggoda. Seperti sebuah desahan. Tidak, ini bukan mengenai pikiran Kageyama yang mulai aneh dan menjurus tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Sementara, seluruh badan Hinata berhenti bergerak, berhenti memberontak. Reaksinya ketika ekornya dipegang seolah dirinya baru saja tertimpa bola salju raksasa. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seakan-akan dirinya sedang kedinginan usai tertimpa salju itu.

Dan Kageyama tidak tahu seberapa lama keheningan tercipta. Dia menatap Hinata dengan kaget, tapi pegangannya pada ekor Hinata melonggar. Rubah yang bersangkutan segera menundukkan wajah setelah reaksi ambigunya itu, malu menatap majikannya yang melihatnya sedemikian rupa.

Kageyama menelan ludah. "H-Hei. Maaf. Kau… tidak suka ekormu dipegang?"

Hinata nampak memanyunkan bibir, lalu menggeleng. Kageyama mengencangkan lagi pegangannya pada ekor Hinata, hanya sebatas karena penasaran.

"A-Ah!" Hinata membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, kepalanya terdongak, dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Rona merah semakin jelas menyala pada wajah bulatnya. Setelah Hinata tersadar dari sensasi apapun yang kala itu menusuk sampai ke ubun-ubunnya, dia hampir menundukkan kembali wajahnya, tapi tidak jadi. Ditolehkan wajahnya pada Kageyama untuk memprotes, "Jangan lakukan itu, Kageyama…"

"…Maaf," ujar Kageyama, canggung bukan main.

Setelah itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak melawan ketika dirinya dimandikan. Mungkin takut kalau Kageyama akan kembali menyerang ekornya. Selama mandi, dia selalu menyingkirkan ekornya dari jangkauan tangan Kageyama, wajahnya masih memerah.

Kageyama tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, tapi yang jelas, hari itu dia berhasil menemukan dua kelemahan sang rubah yang mungkin bisa digunakannya lusa.

XOXO

Dari wajahnya, Kageyama terlihat seperti seseorang yang marah-marah setiap saat. Terlebih dengan kerutan yang selalu konstan terlihat pada dahinya. Dan sepertinya, memang benar begitu—dia selalu marah dengan semua orang di sekitarnya.

Suatu malam, tatkala Hinata melewati kamar Kageyama, dia tanpa sengaja mendengarkan percakapan pemuda itu dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggam. Ditilik dari percakapannya, dia kemungkinan sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"…Kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyaiku itu? Bukankah jawabanku sudah jelas?"

"…Berapa kali harus kubilang, kalau aku tidak mau, berarti aku tidak mau!"

"…Tidak akan. Masa bodoh dengan perusahaan ayah. Ayah bisa memungut orang jalanan untuk meneruskan perusahaan Ayah. Jangan memaksaku melakukannya!"

"…Voli tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Kau tidak perlu menjelek-jelekkannya."

"…Ayah tidak mengerti apapun. Ayah juga tidak berusaha untuk mengerti! Sudah! Aku muak berbicara denganmu!"

Hinata menarik dirinya menjauh dari depan daun pintu. Dia sudah mendengarkan lebih dari cukup. Tidak sopan dan tidak enak kalau dia terus-terusan menguping. Toh, dia bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada Kageyama. Dan kalau Kageyama menolak… apa boleh buat. Dialah yang berhak memutuskan untuk bercerita atau tidak.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamu, lalu menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa. Kuku-kuku tajamnya yang terasa luar biasa gatal digunakannya untuk mencakar sofa seenak jidat, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi akan dimarahi Kageyama. Hinata mendesah enak, rasanya nyaman sekali mencakar-cakarkan kukunya seperti ini.

Biarlah dia marah, pikir Hinata. Kelihatannya, dia selalu marah dengan semua saja, jadi kena marah dari Kageyama juga bukan hal yang tidak biasa.

Baru saja beberapa detik dia mencakar-cakar sofa, pemuda yang bersangkutan datang. Wajahnya nampak lebih kusut dari biasanya. Hinata segera menghentikan kedua tangannya yang usil merusak sofa, lalu menelan ludah. Dari jarak beberapa meter saja, dia sudah bisa merasakan aura gelapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Kageyama. Dia berjalan mendekat, mengamati sofanya yang semakin rusak, dan Hinata pikir inilah saat di mana badai akan datang.

Namun, di luar dugaannya, Kageyama justru menghempaskan diri pada sofa yang telah berubah buluk itu, persis di sebelah Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh—sudah lebih dulu bersiap-siap dimarahi—lalu menyalakan televisi dengan santai. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. Dia selamat? Dia berhasil lolos dari amarah Kageyama begitu saja? Sedang kesambet apa pemuda itu? "Ka… Kageyama?"

"Apa?" balas Kageyama seadanya. Kedua matanya tidak terlepas dari layar televisi di hadapannya.

"Kau… tidak marah?" Hinata memandangi wajah Kageyama takut-takut. Pemuda itu justru balas melemparinya dengan tatapan bingung, sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Nada pertanyaannya menunjukkan ketidaktahuan murni. Mungkin Kageyama tidak sadar akan kesalahan Hinata, atau dia memang sengaja membiarkan Hinata lolos hari itu.

Hinata menundukkan wajah. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas pangkuannya. "Soalnya… Maaf, Kageyama. Aku mencakar-cakar sofamu. Habisnya, kuku-kuku ini gatal sekali… Maaf ya, Kageyama…"

Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengaku. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Kedua mata terpejam. Walaupun dia mencakar-cakar sofa dengan perasaan tak gentar terhadap amarah Kageyama, tapi pada akhirnya dia merasa bersalah juga. Dia sudah siap jika Kageyama memang akan memarahinya. Dia sangat siap, karena Kageyama berhak memarahinya.

Itu tidak pernah terjadi. Nada marah itu tidak pernah mampir di telinga Hinata. Bukannya dampratan kasar yang biasanya, Hinata justru mendapatkan tepukan dan elusan halus pada puncak kepalanya.

"Bodoh. Kalau sofanya rusak, aku tinggal beli lagi. Sambil sekalian membelikanmu bantal untuk mengasah kukumu itu."

Kageyama tidak marah. Hinata baru menyadari ini, tapi Kageyama tidak pernah benar-benar marah padanya. Sering sekali dia mencerocos kasar dan mencemooh Hinata. Kata-katanya pedas dan perilakunya kejam—ambil contoh ketika dia meremas kepala Hinata sampai semua rambutnya serasa akan tercabut. Namun, jika dipikir kembali, semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kemarahan Kageyama ketika dia berbicara dengan… ayahnya di telepon tadi.

Kageyama memang selalu marah terhadap semua orang, tapi kelihatannya, peraturan itu tidak terlalu berlaku untuk Hinata.

XOXO

Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya Hinata menetap sebagai hewan peliharaan Kageyama, dia menyadari satu hal—semakin hari, dia semakin jarang memakan daging manusia yang dulu sangat digemarinya itu.

Tentu saja, Hinata sendiri tidak menyadari perubahan besar ini. Kerakusannya tentu masih ada, dan dia masih makan berpiring-piring atau bermangkok-mangkok seperti biasa. Hanya saja, ketika memikirkan kapan terakhir kali dia memakan Kageyama, dia tidak ingat, saking lamanya jeda waktu yang ada. Rasa lapar akan manusia yang sangat mengganggu itu juga tak pernah muncul. Dia masih doyan memakan Kageyama, tentu, apalagi daging dan darahnya sangat lezat.

Namun, entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak terlalu bersemangat, tidak terlalu menginginkan daging Kageyama lagi. Setiap kali sang pemuda lewat, dia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk memakannya. Berbeda sekali dengan ketika dia pertama kali berada di sini dulu. Hal pertama yang dinantikannya setiap bangun tidur adalah daging Kageyama.

Mungkin karena ekspresi kesakitan yang selalu Kageyama pakai setiap dia pulang, kembali dari dunia luar? Hinata tidak begitu mengerti, tapi hatinya ikut merasa sakit ketika matanya menyaksikan wajah pedih itu. Seolah bagian terdalam dari relung hatinya berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin melihat Kageyama terluka. Kasihan. Dia ingin melihat Kageyama tertawa, tersenyum. Minimal, kembali pada kepribadiannya yang normal di mana dia akan selalu bertengkar dengan Hinata.

Bisa jadi, Hinata merasa tidak tega untuk memakan Kageyama—secara tidak sadar.

Hinata menjadi semakin berbeda. Dan Hinata sendiri mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadari perbedaan ini tanpa komentar dari Kageyama pada sebuah malam.

"Hinata," panggil Kageyama, menolehkan wajah. Dirinya baru saja pulang dari kampusnya. Ada urusan dengan klub yang diikutinya. Saat ini, dia sedang membaca buku di atas sofa, tanpa televisi yang menyala. Suasana hening. Damai. Sesudah Hinata merespon dengan gumaman, barulah dia melanjutkan, "Akhir-akhir ini… kau jarang memakanku."

Hinata yang masih seru membersihkan ekornya dari segala kotoran pun terdiam. Keningnya terlipat, seperti meragukan perkataan Kageyama. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk-angguk meski dengan wajah agak ragu. "…Iya juga. Benar juga! Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku semakin jarang memakanmu. Kapan terakhir kali aku memakan daging enakmu, ya? Aku sampai lupa!"

Kageyama tidak segera menjawab. Dia menatap ke depan, pandangannya kosong. "Apa kau sudah bosan dengan dagingku yang katamu sangat lezat itu?"

Hinata menaikkan alisnya mendengar kalimat Kageyama yang tak dipenuhi kekuatan dan kekejaman seperti biasanya. "Bukannya bosan, sih… Tentu saja aku masih doyan memakanmu. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba jarang memakanmu. Aku tidak sadar, Kageyama. Mungkin aku benar-benar lupa, atau rasa laparku akan dagingmu tidak sebesar dulu."

Kageyama mengangguk perlahan. Jika orang biasa akan senang melihat Hinata berjalan ke arah yang benar, Kageyama justru menampakkan pandangan kecewa.

Rasanya seperti dia masih berharap agar Hinata membunuhnya, memakannya sampai tubuhnya hilang dari bumi ini.

XOXO

Semakin hari, Kageyama semakin terlihat sedih.

Setiap dia pulang dari kampus, Kageyama bahkan tidak pernah repot-repot mengucapkan salam pada Hinata. Dia hanya akan berbicara ketika Hinata yang memulai pembicaraan. Televisi di ruang tamu hampir tidak pernah dinyalakan, dan kini hanya digunakan oleh Hinata. Jika tidak ada urusan apapun, Kageyama akan terus berada di kamar, entah melakukan apa. Perkataannya semakin kasar, hatinya semakin sensitif, dan muncul kantong mata pada wajahnya.

Batin Hinata bergejolak. Dia benci melihat Kageyama seperti ini. Dia tidak suka melihat Kageyama yang terus-terusan memakai wajah sedih. Dia ingin melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Kageyama tersenyum, untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi pemuda tanpa filter mulut yang selalu meladeninya beradu mulut.

Meski samar, Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu tersebut adalah perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat ketika berdekatan dengan Kageyama, dan hatinya seperti dirobek-robek ketika melihat Kageyama bersedih hati. Dia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa itu, tapi ini jelas bukan kasih sayang terhadap majikannya semata. Hinata ingin memeluk, membelai, dan menghujani Kageyama dengan ciumannya.

Sejak Hinata memiliki perasaan asing ini, dia benar-benar berhenti memakan manusia. Dia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk merasakan darah dan daging semanis madu itu lagi. Itu semua tidak penting. Dia hanya ingin memberikan kasih sayangnya pada Kageyama. Dia ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kageyama.

Hinata ingin… menyayangi Kageyama dengan sepenuh hati.

Maka, malam itu juga, dia memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Kageyama, mengabaikan protes dari sang pemilik kamar yang sedang meringkuk pada meja belajarnya, lalu menghempaskan diri di atas kasur familiar yang dipenuhi bau Kageyama itu.

"Sini!" Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Kageyama. Mengundang sang pemuda untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. Tatapan heran Kageyama dibalasnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Dia bisa melakukan semua ini. Dia bisa membuat Kageyama merasa lebih baik. "Sini, Kageyama!"

"Hah? Apa yang kau—"

"Aku tahu kau sedang sedih. Kau bisa menggunakanku sebagai bantal untuk menumpahkan tangismu malam ini," ucap Hinata yakin. "Aku… ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Kageyama. Selama ini, Kageyama sudah begitu banyak membantuku. Kageyama memberiku banyak sekali makanan lezat, Kageyama mau bermain denganku, dan Kageyama membuat hidupku lebih berarti! Karena itu, biarlah aku membantumu, Kageyama!"

Hinata menelan ludah. Dia siap jika Kageyama memang bersikeras untuk memendam semuanya sendiri dan menyuruh Hinata untuk keluar. Dia mengerti alasan Kageyama melakukan itu, dan dia akan menghormati keputusannya.

Karena itu, benaknya ingin menangis bahagia ketika Kageyama beranjak dari meja belajar. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti telah menemukan cahaya baru di tengah kegelapan hidupnya. Langkahnya menuju Hinata tersendat-sendat, sebelum akhirnya, dengan sebuah teriakan yang dipenuhi oleh frustasinya selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun, Kageyama mendaratkan diri ke dalam pelukan sang rubah.

"Cup, cup…" Hinata membelai pelan helai-helai hitam yang halus. Tangannya yang lain berada pada punggung Kageyama, mengelusnya pelan sambil merasakan getaran pada sekujur tubuh sang pemuda. Air mata Kageyama tak mampu lagi tertampung, seketika membasahi kaos Hinata.

"Hinata…" bisik Kageyama, suaranya bergetar hebat. Dia memindahkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang rubah, mendorong wajahnya ke dalam kulit hangat itu. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…"

Meskipun Hinata berakhir dengan kaos dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang basah kuyup akan air mata, sang rubah sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

XOXO

Di balik kebahagiaan, akan selalu ada segala bentuk halangan hidup yang datang.

Malam itu, Hinata memilih untuk tidur di atas sofa. Kageyama benar-benar terlihat lebih kusut dari hari-hari sebelumnya, dan rasanya kalau Hinata bicara sedikit saja dia akan langsung mendapat semburan pedas. Makanya, dia membiarkan sang majikan berada sendiri di kamarnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Satu jam menuju tengah malam. Hinata telah mendengkur pelan di atas sofa buluk—terima kasih kepada cakar usilnya—dengan badan melingkar. Hewan tidak pernah memiliki masalah seserius manusia, sehingga mereka selalu dapat tidur dengan pulas.

Hinata pikir, malam itu akan berjalan seperti biasa, tepat ketika dia merasakan cairan semanis madu mengalir memasuki kerongkongannya. Alis Hinata bergerak-gerak, tidurnya terganggu karena kehadiran asing dalam mulutnya itu. Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya asing. Dia mengenal betul rasa manis itu.

 _Bukankah rasa manis ini…_

 _Kageyama?_

Tirai mata terbuka perlahan, kemudian tertutup sebentar ketika Hinata terbatuk akibat tersedak oleh cairan itu. Dia lekas mendudukkan diri, masih terbatuk-batuk dan merasakan matanya berair karenanya. Setelah batuknya reda, diiringi nafas cepat, Hinata kembali membuka matanya.

Sosok yang tak asing tengah duduk di hadapannya, membuktikan bahwa dugaannya tadi benar.

"Kageyama?" Hinata memandangi Kageyama dengan heran. Dia melirik jam, lalu kembali menatap Kageyama. Pandangannya turun menuju warna merah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangan sang manusia. Hinata mengambil nafas tajam, sontak melebarkan matanya. Terkejut bukan main. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kageyama!?"

Kageyama menatap pergelangan tangannya yang terluka dengan kedua mata biru yang sedikit memudar. Ada yang aneh dengannya saat ini. "Sudah jelas. Memberikan darahku untukmu."

Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya. Ternyata memang benar cairan tadi adalah darah Kageyama. "Aku tahu, tapi untuk apa!? Aku sama sekali tidak meminta untuk memakanmu hari ini."

"Benar. Tidak hanya hari ini. Hampir dua bulan kau sama sekali tidak memakanku," Kageyama berbicara melalui gigi-gigi yang digertakkan, membuat suaranya berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. "Kalau saja kau memilih untuk memakanku dari dulu, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan penderitaan ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Hari ini juga, malam ini juga," Kageyama mendorong kedua bahu Hinata hingga sang rubah kembali berbaring. "Kau harus memakanku. Sampai habis. Kau harus membunuhku."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kageyama, tenangkan dirimu! Kumohon… Ini bukan cara terbaik untuk mengatasi masalahmu—"

"Kau tahu apa!? Katakan, Hinata, apa yang kau ketahui tentang kehidupanku!? Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Karena itu, tutup mulutmu dan cepat makan aku!" Kageyama mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila saat ini. Diarahkannya kembali pergelangan tangannya yang terluka terhadap wajah Hinata. Kali ini, dia menempelkan lukanya itu pada mulut Hinata, memaksanya untuk menelan darahnya. "Minum ini. Minum, Hinata. Sampai kerakusanmu akan daging manusia kembali muncul. Sampai kau mau memakanku."

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan lengan Kageyama, tapi pemuda itu bagaikan kaset rusak—dia seperti tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Satu tangannya bahkan menjambak-jambak rambut Hinata, memaksanya untuk tetap diam tanpa berontak.

"Kage… Ngh!" Kulit berdarah-darah itu kembali ditempelkan pada mulutnya, memotong perkataannya. Hinata kembali mencoba, dikerahkannya seluruh tenaga yang ada untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu. Seberapa enaknya darah Kageyama, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia tidak akan memakan Kageyama, apalagi membunuhnya. "Kageyama! Kumohon hentikan!"

"Bunuh aku, Hinata," ujar Kageyama dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, tapi hampa. Warna biru dalam matanya juga tak seindah biasanya, kini lebih menggelap dan memudar. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin menghilang dari bumi ini."

"Kageyama, dengar! Nnn!" Hinata kembali menyingkirkan tangan berdarah yang menggelitik rasa laparnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi… Tapi! Bukan begini cara menyelesaikannya! Aku tidak mau lagi… memakan daging manusia! Aku berhenti, Kageyama!" Hinata menarik nafas dalam, lalu berteriak sekencang mungkin, "Aku tidak ingin memakanmu!"

Bagaikan suatu keajaiban, seluruh pergerakan Kageyama terhenti seketika. Hanya nafas cepat akibat emosi yang terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu itu. Ketika Hinata menyaksikan Kageyama menarik dirinya mundur, dia hampir menghela nafas lega—

Jika saja Kageyama tidak meraih sebuah pisau yang selama ini tidak disadarinya berada di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Hinata. Aku tinggal—" Kageyama mengarahkan pisau tersebut pada jantungnya sendiri. "Aku tinggal membunuh diriku sendiri!"

Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Terperanjat. Tidak menyangka Kageyama akan bertindak sejauh ini. Apakah masalah hidupnya benar-benar seberat itu? Apakah semua usaha Hinata masih belum cukup untuk meringankan hatinya?

Tepat ketika Kageyama mulai menggerakkan pisau itu, bersiap menancapkannya pada organ pemegang nyawanya, Hinata cepat-cepat melesat ke depan. Kedua tangannya dia lemparkan melingkari tubuh sang pemuda. Kepala oranye diletakkannya pada dada Kageyama. Saat wajahnya bersentuhan dengan fabrik kaos Kageyama, air mata Hinata tumpah begitu saja.

Dia berharap. Memelas. Memohon. Agar apapun yang membuat Kageyama buta seperti ini menghilang, jauh, tak kembali lagi. Agar Kageyama mau menerima kesempatan kedua untuk memulai kembali hidupnya dari awal. Dan terutama, agar dirinya bisa memunculkan senyuman dan kebahagiaan Kageyama selama ke depannya.

Kedua tangan menggenggam erat kaos pada bagian punggung Kageyama. Hinata menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Entah untuk berapa lama. Entah wajah macam apa yang Kageyama pakai selama itu. Dan entah apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam hati sang manusia.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata merasakan kehadiran sepasang tangan yang balas mendekapnya. Sebuah kepala diletakkan pada ceruk leher rubah oranye tersebut. Mulut yang terasa lembut ditempelkan pada telinganya, membisikkan, "Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…"

Namanya terus bergulir dari mulut Kageyama. Terus seperti itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, air mata sang manusia kembali tumpah, mengikuti sang rubah yang sedari tadi sudah terisak hebat.

Hinata menyondol-nyondolkan pipinya pada dada bidang Kageyama. Di dalam hati bersyukur Kageyama telah tersadar dari apapun yang menggelapkan hatinya.

 _Kalaupun kau memaksaku untuk memakanmu, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Karena aku… dengan Kageyama…_

Hinata menghentikan pikirannya, lalu memejamkan mata.

 _Ah. Lupakan._

Esok paginya, keduanya terbangun di atas sofa yang sama, sepasang tangan saling memeluk, mencari kehangatan.

XOXO

Hari-hari setelah insiden itu membuat Hinata dipenuhi kegundahan.

Setiap kali Kageyama pergi keluar, Hinata akan menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan aktifitas dengan nyaman jika belum melihat wajah tampan Kageyama yang mengumumkan dirinya sudah pulang. Dirinya masih khawatir kalau-kalau Kageyama akan kembali mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Selama beberapa hari, semuanya berjalan normal. Kageyama pulang seperti biasa, dan sikapnya kembali seperti semula, seolah semua hal yang semula membuatnya ingin menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri tidak pernah terjadi.

Namun, itu semua hanyalah ketenangan sebelum badai terjadi.

Hari itu, Hinata menyadari bahwa Kageyama pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Sudah pukul tiga sore, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda pintu depan yang terbuka untuk menampakkan Kageyama yang sudah pulang. Dengan sabar, dia menunggu di depan pintu. Satu, dua, tiga jam. Bahkan, hingga malam tiba, Kageyama masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Benak Hinata mulai bergejolak. Di mana Kageyama? Apa yang sedang dilakukan?

Hinata berjengit ketika dia mendengar suara halilintar. Alam di sekitarnya sedang diguyur hujan deras. Apakah Kageyama kehujanan? Apakah dia terjebak di suatu tempat? Apakah dia mencoba melakukan… sesuatu yang aneh lagi?

Hatinya semakin tidak nyaman. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Hinata menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Lama-lama, telinga berbulu oranye di atas kepala Hinata bergerak menurun, menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang dilanda badai.

"Kageyama…" bisiknya pelan sambil memandang pintu rumah dengan penuh harap. Ketika tak ada yang terjadi, dia kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada lututnya.

Kageyama tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Dia adalah orang yang disiplin, sehingga waktu pulangnya tidak pernah melebihi pukul tujuh malam. Hinata menggigit bagian dalam dari mulutnya, merasa kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak.

Waktu terus berlalu. Dan Hinata terus menunggu di sana selama itu, tak bergerak satu senti pun dari sana. Meski begitu, semua keyakinannya goyah ketika dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Itu berarti, hampir tengah malam lagi.

Hinata menarik nafas. Jam sebelas malam. Satu jam sebelum tengah malam. Itu adalah waktu kejadian beberapa hari silam, di mana Kageyama mulai putus asa, menginginkan dirinya dibunuh.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Gawat. Ini gawat, teriak batinnya. Apakah hal yang sama akan terulang? Dia harus segera mencari Kageyama.

Merasa dirinya tidak bisa diam lebih lama lagi, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya di atas karpet, lantas berlari cepat menuju kamar Kageyama untuk memakaikan sebuah jas hujan guna menutupi ekornya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia berlari menuju pintu rumah. Matanya menangkap sebuah payung yang digantungan di dekat televisi.

Payung. Benar, hujan-hujan begini, Kageyama akan membutuhkannya. Dengan itu, Hinata meraih payung tersebut, lalu bergegas keluar rumah. Sesaat setelah dia menginjakkan kaki di luar, udara dingin segera menyambutnya. Hinata berjengit. Sebenarnya, dia sangat tidak menyukai air. Mandi saja tidak suka, apalagi hujan-hujanan.

Tapi, kalau dia tidak melakukannya… dia mungkin saja akan kehilangan Kageyama. Batin sang pemuda sedang dilanda tekanan hebat akhir-akhir ini. Kemungkinan dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu seperti bunuh diri tidaklah kecil.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kageyama. Tak peduli walaupun dia harus terkena cipratan air, Hinata harus menemukan Kageyama dan membawanya pulang kembali.

Sang rubah mulai melangkah—tidak, dia berlari-lari di tengah hujan, di bawah perlindungan payung milik Kageyama. Siapa peduli dengan risiko tersesat. Hinata akan memikirkannya nanti. Yang penting, dia harus menemukan Kageyama secepat mungkin.

Hinata berlari melewati kompleks rumah-rumah penduduk, distrik perbelanjaan, daerah perkotaan yang dipenuhi toko-toko—tapi nihil. Sudah hampir satu jam dia mencari-cari keberadaan majikannya, tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Hinata menghentikan larinya, lalu meletakkan satu tangan di atas lutut sambil mengambil nafas.

"Kageyama…" Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, wajahnya khawatir sekali. "Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama…"

Sang rubah memejamkan kedua matanya. Air matanya tumpah, bercampur dengan air hujan yang terciprat pada wajahnya. _Kumohon, pulanglah…_

Tepat ketika kedua tirai mata terangkat, penglihatan tajamnya menemukan sosok tinggi berambut hitam yang dicarinya. Benar, Kageyama. Mata cokelat segera berubah cerah. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang Kageyama. Dia sedang berjalan menuju pinggiran jembatan, dan…

Tunggu. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Hinata mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan bilang kalau Kageyama akan… terjun dari sana?

"Kageyama!" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata berlari kencang sekali menuju Kageyama. Sang pemuda nampak sedang menaikkan satu kakinya di atas pinggir jembatan. Hinata memejamkan mata, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya melesat ke depan, sepasang tangannya terjulur ke depan.

Dan, tubuh tinggi semampai itu berhasil ditangkapnya sekali lagi. Hinata membenamkan hidungnya pada punggung Kageyama. Benar. Orang ini adalah Kageyama. Bau ini milik Kageyama. Di dalam hati, Hinata benar-benar bersyukur karena dia berhasil menemukan Kageyama sesaat sebelum dirinya hanyut terbawa arus deras sungai yang volume airnya menambah.

Sementara Kageyama nampak terkejut. Sama sekali tak menyangka rubah kecil yang biasanya selalu mendekam di rumahnya itu hujan-hujanan di luar seperti ini. Dia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya. "Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kageyama dengan suara serak. Mendengar sekilas saja sudah membuat Hinata mengerti bahwa sang pemuda marah.

"Sudah jelas, kan!? Aku mencari Kageyama!" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kageyama. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Kageyama! Kenapa kau kembali melakukan hal bodoh ini!?"

Kedua bahu Kageyama bergetar ketika dia tertawa pelan. "Kau ini menyebalkan. Mengganggu. Selalu saja menghalangiku untuk menghilangkan diriku dari dunia ini. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Hinata. Biar kutanya, apa kau tahu bagaimana kehidupan menyedihkan seorang Kageyama Tobio?"

"Kau tidak menyedihkan!" Hinata memprotes, tidak peduli Kageyama telah mengata-ngatainya.

"Aku jelas menyedihkan! Inilah kenapa aku mengatakan kalau kau ini tidak mengerti apa-apa!" Kageyama melepaskan kedua lengan Hinata dari tubuhnya, lalu berbalik menghadap sang rubah. Dia memegang rahang bawah Hinata dengan satu tangan dan meremasnya kuat. Melampiaskan amarahnya pada sang rubah karena lagi-lagi dia gagal bunuh diri, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Ka-Kageyama…" rintih rubah kecil itu. Namun, Kageyama tidak peduli. Sama seperti malam itu, batinnya kembali dibutakan oleh keputusasaan.

"Dengar. Dengar baik-baik, Hinata. Kau tahu bagaimana kehidupan seorang Kageyama Tobio? Dia dibenci banyak orang. Semua orang, semua saja yang dikenalnya maupun tidak, akan selalu membencinya. Dia sangat menyukai voli, dan dia berpikir bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama ada voli. Tapi, kau tahu? Tidak peduli SMP, SMA, saat kuliah, dia ditendang keluar dari klubnya. Dia selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh rekan setimnya! Dan kau tahu bagaimana orang tuanya? Mereka menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekadar aset penerus perusahaan."

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya. Seketika, kepedihan membanjiri batinnya. Kageyama menceritakannya seolah dia sudah sangat muak dengan semua itu.

"Karena itu, apa gunanya aku hidup kalau aku hanya terus dibenci!?" Kageyama melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata, kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri seraya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, seolah dia sedang berbicara tidak hanya dengan Hinata, tapi juga dengan langit dan dunia. "Apa gunanya aku hidup kalau tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanku di bumi ini!? Lebih baik aku mati saja!"

"Jangan…" Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Jangan berkata seperti itu…"

"Dua puluh tahun! Aku sudah hidup untuk dibenci selama dua puluh tahun! Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya!? Biar kuberitahu—rasanya seolah kau sedang hidup di neraka! Kehadiranku tidak ada gunanya di dunia ini!"

"Kau salah, dasar bodoh!" Hinata berteriak lebih kencang, lalu sekuat tenaga melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi sang pemuda. Kepalanya menunduk. Hatinya sakit. Dadanya sesak. Dia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tak peduli lagi sekujur tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan.

Kageyama benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau pikir," Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku berhenti dari kebiasaan hinaku memakan manusia!?"

Kageyama tak menjawab, hanya membungkam mulutnya sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu adalah dirimu! Kageyama, kaulah yang membuat sebagian kerakusanku hilang! Kaulah yang membuat adiksiku terhadap daging lezat manusia hilang seketika!" Hinata melanjutkan di sela nafas yang terengah-engah, "Sejak kau menampakkan diri dalam kehidupanku, aku… aku benar-benar berbeda. Berubah. Dulu, aku hanya ingin hidup untuk memakan daging-daging enak. Tapi sekarang… aku…"

Hinata menelan ludah, lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "Sekarang, aku ingin hidup untukmu dan bersamamu, Kageyama!"

Kageyama terkesiap. Memandangi Hinata seolah rubah tersebut adalah makhluk paling bodoh sejagad raya. "Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau hanya menginginkan makanan dariku, tapi—"

"Kageyama!" Hinata memanggilnya galak. Kedua tangan dinginnya diletakkan pada kedua pipi sang pemuda, memaksa iris birunya bertabrakan dengan miliknya yang berwarna cokelat indah. "Lihat. Lihat baik-baik siapa yang ada di hadapanmu."

"Kau ini—"

"Kageyama," sela Hinata, tampangnya serius. "Kau bilang, semua orang pasti membencimu. Tapi, kau tahu? Kau salah besar."

Jemari-jemari di atas pipi Kageyama bergerak, membelai kulit pucat sang manusia dengan lembut. Perlahan namun pasti, sebuah senyuman lebar menampakkan dirinya pada wajah manis Hinata. "Kau bisa lihat sosok yang saat ini ada di hadapanmu? Benar. Dia adalah sosok yang mencintaimu, dan akan terus menyayangimu dengan segenap hatinya. "

Untuk sesaat, segala sesuatu terasa berhenti bergerak. Kageyama melebarkan kedua matanya, mencari-cari tanda kebohongan dalam kedua mata hangat Hinata, tapi tidak ada. Mata birunya sendiri berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menumpahkan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya saja, kali ini, bukan kesedihan yang melingkupi hatinya, melainkan rasa terharu.

Tiba-tiba, Kageyama memajukan wajahnya. Kedua matanya tertutup. Satu tangan merangkak menuju belakang kepala Hinata, sementara tangannya yang lain mendarat di atas pinggang sang rubah. Hinata ikut menutup mata, kedua tangan menggenggam jaket Kageyama, dan berpikir bahwa ini dia, inilah saat yang selalu diimpikannya setiap hari.

Kemudian, dengan begitu lembut, bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Baik Kageyama maupun Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dalam hati mereka. Rasanya begitu hangat. Sampai-sampai sekujur tubuh yang mulai memucat kedinginan juga ikut merasakan kehangatan itu.

Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, mereka berpisah. Ciuman itu singkat, tapi keduanya begitu puas. Semua keraguan mengenai kehidupan mereka sirna begitu saja. Mata berwarna biru dan cokelat saling bertabrakan, saling memandang penuh kasih sayang. Kageyama membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Hinata lebih dulu mendaratkan bibirnya di atas mulut itu.

"Hina—"

Cup. Hinata mengecup bibir dingin itu sebentar, lalu menarik wajahnya menjauh untuk bisa menatap Kageyama.

"Hei—" Kageyama berusaha berkata-kata lagi, tapi kembali digagalkan oleh kecupan lembut Hinata. "Kau ini—" Cup. Hinata lagi-lagi menciumnya. Lalu menarik mundur, dan menatap Kageyama lurus. Terus seperti itu, sampai Kageyama tidak bisa mengatakan satu kalimat secara utuh.

"Kau tahu—"

Cup.

"Aku ingin—"

Cup.

"Menciummu—"

Cup.

"Dari dulu—"

Cup.

"Tapi—" Sebuah ciuman kembali menyela. Sebentar kemudian, Hinata melepas ciuman itu, lalu menatap Kageyama dengan senyuman manis, seperti menyuruh Kageyama untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepala.

Kageyama memalingkan wajah, kulit di sekitar hidungnnya terlipat. "…Aku takut kau akan membenciku."

"Tapi, kau baru saja melakukannya," ujar Hinata ringan, senyumannya semakin melebar. "Dan aku justru semakin menyayangimu."

"Hinata," Kageyama merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Nafasnya ditarik dan dihembuskan dengan tajam, menunjukkan seberapa besar deburan ombak emosi yang tengah melanda jiwanya. "Aku… Sial. Aku mencintaimu."

"…Eh?" Hinata merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya. Tidak menyangka Kageyama akan membalas perasaannya. Dia mengira Kageyama hanya menyayanginya sebagai majikan. Dan mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari mulut Kageyama, dengan suara indah itu, membuat batinnya berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. "Kau… mencintaiku?"

"…Ya," Kageyama mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa takutnya ketika aku pertama kali tahu kalau aku mencintaimu," Kageyama membenamkan wajah pada bahu Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin mencintai orang yang akan membenciku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Kageyama," sanggah Hinata lembut.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, normalnya, semua orang membenciku." Kageyama menghembuskan nafas panjang, nadanya terdengar lelah sekali. "Begitu aku mengakui kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku semakin… terpuruk. Karena, yah. Mana mungkin kau membalas perasaan semacam itu kepadaku. Kau membuat hidupku bertambah gelap saat itu, rubah sialan."

Hinata menahan tawanya. "Padahal, waktu itu mungkin saja aku sudah mulai tergila-gila padamu. Pikiranmu selalu negatif."

"Maaf saja, Hinata- _boke_. Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk menjalani hidup," balas Kageyama pedas. Hinata tidak menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk kembali mengulum senyum. "Hari ini… keterpurukan itu bertambah ketika aku dikeluarkan dari tim—entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hidup ini. Orang tua yang menyebalkan, tim dari olahraga favorit yang lagi-lagi menolak kehadiranku, dan cinta tak terbalas. Kombinasi yang bagus. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk… mengakhiri semuanya kali ini."

Hinata merengut dalam-dalam, lalu meninju lengan Kageyama. "Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu seberapa sedihnya aku ketika kau meninggalkan diriku? Mau cintamu terbalas atau tidak, aku ini tetap menghormatimu sebagai pemilikku. Tentu saja aku akan luar biasa sedih ketika kau tiada. Jadi… jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, Kageyama."

Kageyama mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Maaf."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas, lalu mengelus kedua pipi Kageyama. Sayangnya, momen indah itu harus berakhir ketika sang rubah mengeluarkan bersin yang luar bisa keras. Bahkan Kageyama yang jaim itu juga sedikit meloloskan tawanya.

"Dasar… bodoh…" Kageyama berusaha mengatur nafas sambil menahan tawa. Menyadari tubuh mereka yang semakin lama semakin mendingin, Kageyama melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata untuk mengambil payungnya yang terjatuh. "Hei. Lebih baik kau berubah ke bentuk hewan, biar kau bisa menghangatkan diri di dalam jaketku."

Hinata menyedot ingusnya yang tercampur air hujan, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mendingan begini saja. Tidak apa-apa. Soalnya, aku bisa memelukmu." Dan sang rubah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Kageyama lagi dari samping tubuhnya. Dia melirik Kageyama dari balik poninya, senyumnya melebar. "Ayo pulang, Kageyama."

Meski samar, senyuman kecil menemukan jalannya pada wajah Kageyama.

"Ya," balasnya pelan, merasa hatinya dipenuhi kehangatan yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, dia menemukan sosok matahari kecil yang akan menyinari kehidupannya.

XOXO

Hinata mendesah lega. Hangat sekali. Berada di bawah selimut tebal dan pelukan Kageyama adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan kedinginan. Meskipun ujung-ujung jari tangan dan kakinya masih dingin, tapi setidaknya mulai ada sumber panas yang merambat menuju tubuhnya.

Keduanya telah sampai di rumah pukul dua belas lebih beberapa menit. Hari telah berganti. Dan tekad serta perasaan keduanya juga mulai berevolusi menjadi lebih baik. Setelah mengeringkan diri, berganti baju, dan meminum segelas cokelat hangat, keduanya merangkak di bawah selimut kasur Kageyama dan saling berpelukan.

"Hinata," Suara rendah Kageyama bergetar, bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. "Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Kageyama untuk menatap sang pemuda dengan setengah heran. "Tentu saja tidak."

Kageyama menghela nafas. Lantas membenamkan wajah pada surai oranye Hinata. "Aku masih tidak percaya semua hal baik ini terjadi."

"Kenapa?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau juga berhak mendapat kebahagiaan, Kageyama."

Kageyama kembali terdiam. Tangannya bergerak-gerak memainkan rambut pada leher belakang Hinata. "Barusan, aku sempat berpikir kalau kau ini bodoh. Mau-maunya mencintai orang sepertiku. Padahal… semua orang—bahkan hewan—tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Mereka membenciku." Helaan nafas Kageyama menimpa helai rambut Hinata. "Tapi… kau tahu apa kejadian yang paling kubenci di dalam hidupku?"

Hinata menyimak dalam diam.

"Itu adalah kejadian saat hal yang kusenangi diambil," Kageyama memejamkan matanya, berusaha kuat agar air matanya tak lagi tumpah. "Aku sangat menyukai voli. Lebih dari apapun. Makanya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi… selama ada voli, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semua orang dalam tim voliku akan menendangku keluar."

"Kageyama…" Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Kageyama.

"Ayahku sangat menginginkanku untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya. Aku menolak. Muak sekali dengannya. Rasanya seolah selama ini, dia membesarkanku sebagai aset perusahaannya, bukan anaknya. Dia tega memukuli dan mengata-ngataiku dengan kasar. Meski begitu, dia memberiku kesempatan. Kalau aku bisa menjadi nomor satu dalam bidang yang kusukai, aku akan dibiarkan untuk memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Karena itu, aku menjadi ambisius dalam bermain voli."

Kageyama menelan ludah. "Malah, terlalu ambisius… sampai-sampai aku berubah menjadi diktator. Menjadi 'raja' yang memerintah teman-temannya. Yang selalu menuntut teman-temannya. Yang selalu memarahi siapa saja jika mereka tak bisa memenuhi tuntutan itu. Kau tahu bagaimana mereka memanggilku? _Ou-sama_. Raja Lapangan. Sejak SMP, SMA, bahkan hingga sekarang, semua orang dalam klub voli selalu menolakku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ditendang keluar dari olahraga yang kau sukai?"

Hinata mengangguk, tangannya masih mengelus kepala Kageyama dengan lembut. "Tapi, itu dulu. Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkanlah berlalu. Sekarang, kau cuma harus melihat apa yang ada di hadapanmu, Kageyama." Tangan mungil itu meraih kedua pipi Kageyama sekali lagi, mata cokelatnya menghujani Kageyama dengan kasih sayang tulus. "Kageyama… Apa yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang?"

Kageyama melipat dahi, sedikit bingung. "…Kau."

"Benar. Yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini adalah diriku. Aku ada di sini. Di sampingmu. Bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apalagi membencimu."

Hinata memperlebar senyumnya. Barulah saat itu Kageyama menyadari, bahwa Hinata memang benar-benar telah berubah. Dari seekor rubah rakus menjadi seekor rubah bak malaikat. Dia benar-benar terang. Bersinar. Hangat. "Ketika kau mendapat masalah, larilah kepadaku. Aku akan membimbingmu, menemanimu, membantumu sebisaku. Kageyama, kau harus terus berdoa. Jangan pernah berhenti berharap dan berdoa. Tuhan tidak akan pernah sekalipun mengembalikan doamu."

Kageyama mengedipkan matanya, lalu mendengus. "…Sejak kapan kau menjadi ahli dalam kata-kata bijak?"

Hinata menanggapi dengan tawa kecil. "Aku memang banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini."

Kageyama berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya dalam kecupan pelannya pada bibir dingin Hinata. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Hinata- _boke_."

Sang rubah tersenyum. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh kegembiraan tiada tara. Kedua tangan mengepal di atas dada bidang Kageyama. Kali ini, dialah yang bergerak memajukan wajahnya, mengecup kembali bibir kasar yang mulai membuatnya kecanduan itu. Tak disangka, Kageyama juga memajukan wajahnya, sehingga kedua bibir bertemu dengan kuat dan panas.

Sebuah tangan menemukan jalannya pada kepala belakang Hinata, lalu mendorong wajahnya untuk semakin maju. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Baru saja Hinata berpikir bahwa ini adalah ciuman terbaik mereka sejauh ini ketika dirinya dikejutkan oleh sebuah lidah yang berjalan-jalan menyusuri bibir bawahnya. Menyapu, menggigit, dan menarik. Memaksa lenguhan keras keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nnnh!" Hinata membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan lidah Kageyama masuk. Tak perlu menunggu lama, lidah itu dengan senang hati memeriksa seluruh bagian dalam mulut itu, menyapu gigi-gigi dan langit-langit mulut, membuat Hinata semakin melambung tinggi. Dia hanya pernah menyaksikan ciuman semacam ini pada televisi. Padahal, dia mengira ciuman ini menjijikkan, tapi siapa sangka dia sendiri juga menikmatinya.

"Aaahn! Mmmnn!" Volume suara Hinata bertambah ketika lidah itu menyentuh lidahnya sendiri, mengajaknya beradu dominasi. Suara-suara aneh terus dikeluarkannya selama lidah mereka saling menari, mencampurkan saliva masing-masing. Bahkan, Hinata tak peduli lagi dengan aliran saliva yang sudah berhasil keluar dari sudut mulut.

Lebih. Dia menginginkan lebih. Kerakusannya tiba-tiba datang, dan kali ini bukan untuk memakan sesuatu. Dia menginginkan Kageyama. Dia ingin menjadikan Kageyama miliknya, dan dia ingin dirinya menjadi milik Kageyama.

Dengan itu, Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada dada Kageyama, lalu mulai menghisap lidah yang dominan itu. Ditahannya seringai bangga ketika Kageyama yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengeluarkan desahan serupa, meski tak sekeras Hinata. Rubah itu dapat merasakan panas yang mengalir menuju perutnya. Gerah sekali. Dia tidak tahan lagi, ingin segera membebaskan rasa gerahnya itu.

Kageyama adalah yang pertama memutus ciuman panas mereka, menciptakan seutas benang saliva yang kemudian mendarat di atas dagu Hinata. Iris biru menggelap akan nafsu, mengamati bagaimana memikatnya Hinata dengan wajah memerah, nafas terengah, mulut yang membengkak, serta kedua mata yang menyipit dan tidak fokus.

"Hinata." Kageyama menangkup wajah Hinata dengan satu tangannya. "Aku ingin kau memakanku."

"A-Apa?" Hinata bertanya di sela-sela tarikan nafasnya.

"Tapi, ini akan sedikit berbeda." Kageyama kembali mencium bibir merah Hinata, beradu lidah lagi sebentar, lalu menarik wajahnya mundur untuk kemudian berbisik pada bahu Hinata. "Tutup matamu, Hinata."

Meskipun bingung, Hinata memilih untuk menurut. Dia duduk sambil menutup mata, dengan antusias dan tidak sabar menanti-nanti apa yang akan Kageyama lakukan. Sesaat kemudian, dia dikejutkan oleh benda asing yang memaksa memasuki belahan bibirnya. Hidungnya mengendus-endus, ingin mencari tahu.

"Hisap kuat-kuat dan jangan pernah menggigitnya. Kalau kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, kau akan mendapatkan… sesuatu."

Hinata ingin mendesah kuat hanya dari nada bernafsu yang Kageyama gunakan. Suara Kageyama benar-benar indah di telinganya. Tak ingin membuat Kageyama menunggu, Hinata melakukan apa yang majikannya itu minta. Dia membungkus bagian ujung dari benda itu dengan mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat. Sedikit cairan mulai muncul dari benda itu. Hinata menyapu cairan itu, membiarkan rasa aneh menyerang lidahnya.

 _Tekstur lembut ini… Kekerasan dan bau yang khas ini… Rasa cairan ini…_

 _Ah. Ini… Benda ini adalah… milik Kageyama._

Dan bukannya merasa takut, Hinata justru semakin gencar dalam menggerakkan lidah dan mulutnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan lebih banyak bagian dari organ itu ke dalam mulutnya, membungkus Kageyama dalam kehangatan mulutnya. Lidahnya menyapu otot-otot yang menonjol di sekitar organ itu. Kedua tangannya memijat bagian dari Kageyama yang tak mampu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ritme tangannya semakin lama semakin meningkat.

"Hhh…" Kageyama tidak bisa menahan suaranya. Tangannya mendarat pada surai oranye Hinata. Membimbingnya untuk melakukan lebih. Pinggangnya tanpa sadar didorong ke depan, tidak tahan dengan segala stimulasi yang diberikan. Ketika gigi-gigi Hinata menggoda kulit permukaan organnya, Kageyama mendesis sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kepala Hinata. "Hi… nata…"

Pinggangnya bergerak maju mundur, setengah tidak peduli kalau kerongkongan Hinata sedang disiksanya. Ketika Hinata membenamkan lidahnya pada lubang kecil di organnya, Kageyama menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba, tubuhnya berkedik pelan. Seketika, cairan hangat ditembakkan keluar dari organ Kageyama, meledak di dalam mulut Hinata, beberapa mendarat pada pipinya.

"Mmmnh!"

 _Ini… cairan Kageyama…!_

Sang rubah menelan benih-benih itu tanpa sisa. Rasanya luar biasa aneh. Tidak seenak darah Kageyama, tetapi entah kenapa dia menyukainya. Menginginkan lebih, Hinata menghisap kuat bagian ujung benda itu, menjilat dan menyapu bersih semua benih yang tersisa.

"Kerja… Kerja bagus," Kageyama mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Dia lalu menarik dirinya keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sebuah saliva menghubungkan organnya dengan mulut Hinata untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya terputus.

"K-Kageyama!" Hinata merangkak menuju pangkuan Kageyama, lalu menciumi pemuda itu berkali-kali, tak peduli kalau mulutnya baru saja dipenuhi cairan dari orang yang diciuminya itu. "Aku ingin… nnh," Hinata berjengit ketika tangan Kageyama membelai kejantanannya sendiri. "Lebih! Lebih, Kageyama! Berikan aku lebih banyak cairanmu!"

Kageyama menurut, sama-sama tidak sabar. Tangannya bergerak untuk menanggalkan pakaian Hinata. Hinata yang tak bisa tinggal diam juga bersusah payah untuk melepas seluruh fabrik yang dikenakan Kageyama. Setelah keduanya tak memakai sehelai benang pun, Kageyama membaringkan Hinata, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Hei, rubah rakus," panggilnya setengah bercanda. Dia menjilat cairannya yang sempat terciprat di pipi Hinata, membuat sang rubah mengeluarkan suara senang. "Kali ini aku yang akan memakanmu."

Hinata mendesah mendengar nada seduktif itu, lalu melemparkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Kageyama. Diam-diam, matanya bergerak ke sana sini, mengamati setiap jengkal tubuh Kageyama yang terbentuk dengan bagus berkat latihan volinya. "Hnnh! Makan aku, Ka-Kageyamaaah!"

Sang pemuda menunduk, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Hinata sekali lagi. Mungkin, kalau diberi waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk berciuman dengan Hinata, dia tidak akan pernah puas. Namun, akibat dari tangan Hinata yang menjambak-jambak rambutnya meminta lebih, Kageyama terpaksa berpindah menuju leher Hinata. Dia menyiksa kulit tanpa cacat di sana.

Lidahnya menjilat pelan, membuat tubuh di bawahnya gemetar penuh kenikmatan. Lantas, dia menggigit dan menghisap kuat, meninggalkan bekas yang kentara. Kageyama berpindah menuju kulit di sekitar nadinya, menguleni daging kenyal di sana dengan giginya, menghisap kulit yang berdenyut-denyut pelan itu.

"Ahh! Kageyamaaa!" Hinata menggelinjang pelan. Kageyama meninggalkan beberapa tanda lagi sebelum akhirnya turun menuju dadanya. Lidahnya segera bertemu dengan dua tonjolan merah di sana, menjilat dan memainkan salah satunya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kageyama setengah menyeringai. Puas sekali melihat Hinata tidak berdaya karenanya. "Kau terlihat kesakitan sekali."

"Ka… Aaaahn! Kage… Nnggh!" Hinata melemparkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasakan putingnya yang sensitif digoda. Desahannya semakin keras ketika mulut Kageyama tertempel sepenuhnya di sana, menghisap kuat-kuat, lalu menggigit-gigit kecil. Seolah tak ingin ketinggalan, tangan Kageyama naik untuk memainkan puting di yang lain, memijat kulit di sekitarnya.

"Hei, Hinata…" Kageyama berbisik menggoda sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu tonjolan merah yang mengeras itu. Tangannya yang lain mulai mencubit dan menarik-narik tonjolan yang lain, membuat Hinata semakin kewalahan diserbu gairah. "Kau terlihat indah sekali."

Kageyama turun, menebar ciuman di sepanjang perjalanan menuju perut. Dia berhenti sebentar di atas pusar sang rubah untuk membenamkan lidahnya di sana, memancing desahan yang terdengar lebih mesum.

Begitu dirinya sampai pada bagian pinggang Hinata, Kageyama melewati organ yang seolah memekik ingin disentuh itu, dan justru mengangkat kedua kaki Hinata untuk diletakkannya pada bahunya.

"Ka-Kageee…" Hinata terengah-engah. Sedikit air mata sudah tumpah membasahi pipi merahnya. Begitu menggoda, semakin mengundang Kageyama untuk memakan habis tubuhnya. "Se-Sentuh aku…"

Kageyama membalasnya dengan senyuman samar. Jelas-jelas mengabaikannya. Dia memilih untuk menaburkan ciuman dan gigitan pada paha bagian dalamnya yang bergetar kesenangan. Gigi yang semula menarik-narik kulit itu kini berubah ganas, tiba-tiba tertanam tajam pada kulit Hinata dengan kuat. Dia memang berniat menimbulkan bekas gigitan yang sangat mencolok.

Meski begitu, Hinata terlihat sangat menikmatinya. "Aaaanh! Kageyama! Ah…" Hinata mendesah lemah ketika gigi itu kembali menarik-narik kulit sensitifnya. "Ah! Hyaaa! Kage…"

Di puncak-puncak kesenangannya itu, Kageyama lagi-lagi mengetes kesabaran Hinata. Sang pemuda menarik wajahnya menjauh dari kulit paha Hinata, sehingga rubah itu melenguh kecewa. Dia

"Kageya—Aaaahhn!" Protes Hinata terpotong. Rupanya, Kageyama merencakan sesuatu yang baru, berkali-kali terasa lebih enak. Hinata mengeluarkan desahan panjang ketika dia merasakan sebuah lidah yang bersinggungan dengan lubangnya. Sekujur tubuh Hinata bergerak-gerak, menggeliat, geli bukan main ketika sebuah benda licin menyentuh bagian itu, tetapi sekaligus terasa memabukkan. Tubuhnya seperti disengat ribuan lebah.

"Ahh… Hhn… Hh…" Hinata terengah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasakan gairah seperti ini hanya karena bagian bawahnya itu digoda? Baru kali ini Hinata merasakan sensasi ini. Dan Kageyama tidak berniat membiarkannya beristirahat, karena sebentar kemudian dia menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya untuk menyapu bagian luar lubangnya.

"Haaa—Mmmn! Nggh! Ngg! Kage… Ahng! Yamaaahh!" Suara Hinata terdengar semakin keras, semakin tidak karuan. Kageyama memajukan wajahnya. Kali ini, dia benar-benar memasukkan lidahnya—benda licin yang menggelitik saraf itu—di dalam sana. Hinata tak bisa menahan teriakannya. Lidah itu bergerak-gerak di dalamnya, bersentuhan dengan daging dalamnya, menimbulkan sensasi geli, aneh, sekaligus nikmat.

Wajah Hinata terasa luar biasa panas. Malu sekali. Dia malu karena seseorang yang dicintainya sedang memakan lubangnya di bawah sana. Tapi, rasanya benar-benar enak. Dia juga tak kuasa menyuruh Kageyama untuk berhenti. Hinata terus menerus mendesah hingga mulutnya tak pernah tertutup. Kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Seketika, lidah itu tertarik keluar dari lubangnya. Hinata tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara kecewa. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya tidak teratur karena tubuhnya yang terus digoda. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Kageyama merangkak menuju meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya, lalu meraih sesuatu di sana, sebelum akhirnya kembali di hadapan Hinata.

"A… Apa itu?" Hinata mengamati botol aneh di tangan Kageyama, sementara sang pemuda mulai membuka tutup botol kecil itu dan menuangkan isi botol yang berupa cairan kental ke atas tangannya.

"Pelumas. Ini agar dirimu tidak terlalu sakit," jelas Kageyama singkat. Hinata masih bingung untuk apa Kageyama menyimpan benda semacam itu, tetapi dia memilih untuk mengangguk. Tanpa diminta, dia kemudian melebarkan kedua kakinya, memudahkan akses Kageyama. Tangan berlumur cairan pelumas itu bergerak melingkari lubang Hinata, yang segera berkedut meminta segera dimanja, sebelum akhirnya satu jari masuk.

"Nngh…" Hinata menekuk kulit di sekitar hidungnya. Merasa aneh ketika benda asing itu memasuki tubuhnya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya. Jari itu bergerak maju mundur. Nafas Hinata kembali tidak teratur, terlebih ketika Kageyama menambahkan satu jari lagi. Dia membuat pergerakan menggunting di dalam sana, melonggarkan sang rubah.

"Ahh… Kageyama! La-Lagi…" Pinggang Hinata tanpa sadar bergerak untuk menemui jari-jari itu. Satu jari kembali ditambahkan. Hinata mendesah pelan. Dia suka merasa dipenuhi seperti ini. Hinata melempar kepalanya ke belakang ketika jari-jari itu bergerak semakin cepat, sementara pinggangnya juga ikut bergerak seirama. Lehernya yang terekspos segera diserbu deretan gigi Kageyama.

"A… Aaaahh!" Sontak, Hinata membelalakkan mata, sekujur tubuhnya mengejang hebat, dan muncul bintang-bintang pada pandangannya. Jari-jari Kageyama baru saja menyentuh titik nikmatnya di dalam sana. Seakan berniat memastikan, jemari itu kembali menghampiri titik yang sama, membuat Hinata melenguh keenakan. "A-Ah! Di situ!"

Kageyama mempercepat ritme pergerakan ketiga jemarinya, berkali-kali menyentuh kelenjar kesenangan Hinata. Sang rubah hampir dibuat gila. Kalau Kageyama terus-terusan seperti ini, dia tidak akan bertahan lama. "A-Ah! Hentikan! Cukup… Hhn!" Hinata mendaratkan kedua tangannya pada dada Kageyama. "Kageyama, aku ingin kau berada di… ahh! ..dalamku!"

Kedua mata Kageyama nampak semakin menggelap. Semakin tidak sabar. Dia meraih botol kecil tadi, lalu menumpahkan banyak sekali cairan kental itu di atas organnya, semua itu untuk mempermudah penetrasinya. Kageyama mengangkat pinggang Hinata, memegangnya erat, lalu perlahan mulai memasuki tubuh rubah kecil itu. Kenikmatan segera menghantam organnya tersebut ketika dinding Hinata mengelilinginya.

"Ah… Nnggh!" Hinata menahan sakitnya. Bibir bawah dia gigit kuat-kuat, dan kedua tangan menggenggam kain ranjang di bawahnya. Matanya berlinang air mata, wajahnya semakin merah. Kageyama mengecup bibir itu, lalu mengundang Hinata dalam sebuah cumbuan panas untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Hhh… Hinata…" Kageyama menjauh dari wajah Hinata untuk mengamati sang rubah. Seberapa inginnya dia untuk memasukkan semua bagian organnya di dalam lorong sempit itu dalam satu gerakan, dia tak kuasa melukai Hinata. Dan kalau saja kontrolnya tidak besar, dia pasti sudah mencapai klimaksnya sekarang. Hinata benar-benar sempit dan hangat. Setelah beberapa saat memasuki Hinata secara bertahap, Kageyama berhasil menempatkan semua bagian dirinya di dalam sana.

"Ah… Kageyama… Kau besar sekali…" Kageyama menggigit bagian dalam dari pipinya. Dirinya berkedut dan bertambah besar di dalam sana. Tak dapat menahan lebih lama, dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga hanya ujungnya yang tersisa, lalu menyodokkannya sekuat tenaga. Hinata melenguh keras, pertanda bahwa rasa sakitnya hilang digantikan kenikmatan.

Kageyama terus menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan pelan, membiarkan Hinata terbiasa. Organnya yang mengeras bergesekan pelan dengan dinding Hinata. Seluruh tubuh Hinata ikut bergerak-gerak karena kekuatan hujaman Kageyama yang besar. Ranjang di bawah mereka ikut berbunyi dalam protes. Meski begitu, keduanya sudah terlanjur dibuai hasrat, sama sekali tak mempedulikan hal selain itu.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhn! Ka-Kage… Haaahn!" Hinata mengalungkan sekali lagi kedua tangannya pada leher Kageyama, memaksa wajah sang pemuda turun untuk mengajaknya dalam sebuah ciuman. Kedua kaki tanpa sadar melingkari pinggang Kageyama. "Lebih… cepat…"

Kageyama dengan senang hati menurut. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, merasakan kehangatan lorong Hinata yang menjepitnya kuat. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri kepala oranye Hinata, menyangga tubuhnya yang konstan bergerak. Mata birunya memandangi wajah penuh nafsu Hinata, kedua pipinya yang memerah indah, wajahnya yang berlinang air mata, serta bibirnya yang bengkak. Kageyama menunduk, tidak tahan untuk mencium bibir merah ranum itu dalam-dalam, sambil semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Ah! Nggh! Ghk! Lebih keras! Ahh!" Hinata mencengkeram tangan Kageyama erat-erat. "Lakukan lebih keras, Kageyama! Ahhhn! Lakukan hingga… Hnngg! Hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan… lagiiih!"

Kageyama mengumpat melihat rubah kecilnya yang begitu menggoda. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menusuk Hinata lebih keras, lebih cepat, lebih kasar. Mulut Hinata semakin terbuka lebar. Tangisan-tangisan nikmat terus keluar dari tenggorokannya. Mengerti bahwa Hinata hampir sampai, Kageyama meraih ekornya—titik paling sensitifnya—lalu mengerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah ekor tersebut, seirama dengan gerakan hujamannya, dan sesekali memberi ekor gemuk itu remasan kuat.

"AAAH! Ah!" Hinata membuka matanya lebar-lebar, setiap jengkal tubuhnya bergetar. Sebuah aliran saliva terbentuk dari sudut mulutnya karena sedari tadi dia terus membuka mulutnya untuk terus mendesah keenakan. "Ja…ngaanh! Jangan di si… Nyaaah! Kageyamaa! Aku… Aku datang!"

Pita-pita putih menyemprot dari organ milik Hinata, mengenai dada keduanya, bahkan beberapa sampai ke wajah sang rubah. Kageyama menahan seringainya yang hampir muncul, senang karena berhasil membuat Hinata klimaks tanpa disentuhnya sedikit pun.

Tak lama kemudian, Kageyama menggeram, merasakan Hinata yang menjepitnya dengan semakin kuat. Kageyama dapat merasa dirinya semakin dekat. Dia mengangkat satu kaki Hinata dan meletakkannya di atas bahu. Hinata mengerang, menyukai posisi baru yang membuat Kageyama terhujam lebih dalam. Pemuda itu lantas menambah temponya menjadi semakin brutal dan kasar. Punggungnya melengkung, menjauh dari permukaan tempat tidur.

"Ah! Ah! Aah! Haaanhh!"

"Hina… khh." Kageyama menundukkan kepala, lalu menggigit leher Hinata kuat-kuat. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Kageyama memberikan hujaman terakhir yang dalam, lalu mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Hinata, membuat sang rubah melenguh keenakan merasakan cairan panas membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Ah… Banyak sekali… Aku dipenuhi cairanmu." Tubuh Hinata bergetar senang merasakan likuid Kageyama bergerak-gerak di dalamnya. Hingga beberapa saat, Kageyama masih menyemprotkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Hinata, dan baru berhenti usai tubuhnya jatuh menimpa sang rubah.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya diam seperti itu. Hanya terdengar nafas yang saling bersahutan.

Kageyama adalah yang pertama kali bergerak. Dia menarik dirinya keluar, membuat cairan putih menetes keluar dari lubang Hinata, lalu menghempaskan diri di samping Hinata. Sambil menguap pelan, dia merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, sementara rubah oranye itu berbaik hati menaikkan kembali selimut yang sempat tertendang dari atas ranjang.

"Kageyama…" Hinata berbisik. Nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Kageyama. "Kau hebat sekali."

"Aku tahu." Kageyama membalasnya dengan dengusan pelan. Kedua tangan mengeratkan pelukannya dan kepalanya diletakkan di atas kepala oranye. "…Kau juga," balasnya setelah beberapa saat, agak malu-malu.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Kau tidak sedih lagi, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kageyama cepat. "Sekarang, jangan banyak bicara dan tidurlah, rubah bodoh."

Hinata terkikik geli, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kageyama.

Yang menjadi pengantar tidurnya kali ini bukanlah bekas darah yang masih ada di mulutnya. Bukan pula keinginan untuk memakan lebih banyak daging manusia. Melainkan sebuah bisikan yang diucapkan dengan tulus, yang menyebabkan debar jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum bangga.

"Sama-sama, Kageyama."

XOXO

Sosok bersurai oranye tengah duduk di atas sebuah sofa buluk. Kedua lututnya ditekuk, diletakkan di atas sofa. Matanya membola sempurna. Perhatiannya benar-benar terhisap pada layar televisi di hadapannya yang menampakkan lapangan voli.

"Kita semua tentunya bangga dengan prestasi tim voli nasional Jepang kemarin. Berkat kerja keras dan latihan mereka, Jepang dapat meraih juara dua dalam kejuaraan voli internasional!"

Sosok itu, Hinata, memekik girang. Ekornya bergerak-gerak cepat.

"Sayang, di balik kemenangan tim Jepang ini, kita dengan berat hati harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada salah satu pemain jenius kita."

Layar televisi berganti, menampakkan seorang pria muda bersurai hitam dengan kerutan-kerutan wajah yang terlalu khas.

"Nah, Kageyama Tobio- _san_. Apakah Anda benar-benar sudah mantap untuk meninggalkan voli—dunia yang sangat Anda cintai?"

Pria muda itu memutar matanya, bingung mencari jawaban. "Saya rasa begitu. Saya sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti demi meneruskan perusahaan ayah saya."

"Mengapa Anda lebih memilih perusahaan ayah Anda dibandingkan voli yang Anda cintai?"

"Eng…" Pria itu berpikir sejenak. "Karena kita seharusnya membantu orang tua yang sudah membesarkan kita. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Hinata menatap pria bersurai hitam yang terpampang pada televisi sambil tersenyum-senyum. Tatapannya memancarkan kerinduan dan kasih sayang. Sesekali, dia tertawa melihat tingkah canggung dari pria itu.

Bunyi klakson mobil dari luar menghentikan aktifitas bersantainya. Kedua telinga Hinata bergerak ke atas. Wajahnya menjadi cerah. Hinata meraih remot televisi untuk mematikan benda elektronik tersebut. Dia lantas bergegas menuju depan rumah. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum yang begitu lebar.

Pintu rumah terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok berjas yang tengah menenteng tas kerja. Surai hitam, mata biru, tubuh tinggi dan proporsional—dia adalah sosok yang sama dengan pria yang tadi berada di televisi.

"Aku pulang, Shouyou," ucap Kageyama lantang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tobio!" Hinata menjawab dengan tak kalah lantang. Dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kageyama, menghirup harum badannya yang segar, lalu melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan sang pria melepas sepatu hitam bersihnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Hinata seraya menautkan kedua tangan di balik punggung, menunggu Kageyama selesai melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya pada rak yang tersedia.

"Lancar saja," jawab Kageyama enteng. Dia melonggarkan dasinya, lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu, Hinata mengekor di belakangnya. "Kau sendiri? Ada masalah? Bosan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tobio," Hinata menambah intensitas senyumannya, merasa senang karena kekasihnya begitu perhatian. "Melihat wajahmu yang terus-terusan ada di televisi membantu mengusir kebosananku!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menontonku di televisi?" Kageyama mengusap wajahnya. "Media selalu membuat segala sesuatu menjadi berlebihan. Aku pasti terlihat memalukan di sana."

"Siapa bilang? Kau terlihat tampan seperti biasa." Hinata meraih lengan Kageyama, lalu berjinjit untuk meninggalkan kecupan hangat pada pipinya. "Daripada itu, kau pasti lapar. Aku sudah memasakkan kari, seperti yang kau minta!"

"Dengan telur rebus?"

"Yep. Dengan telur rebus."

Kageyama tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Kerja bagus."

Hinata tertawa-tawa, senang sekali dipuji. Dia melenggang menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Kageyama memasuki kamarnya—yang merupakan kamar Hinata juga—untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya dan mengganti baju.

Kageyama meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kecil. Matanya mendarat pada benda perak yang melingkar pada jari manisnya. Dia tak bisa menahan senyumnya, mengingat saat-saat dirinya melamar Hinata dengan… dramatis.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Segalanya telah berubah sekarang. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang suami-istri (atau suami-suami, terserah saja) sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Percaya atau tidak, Hinata benar-benar terampil dalam memasak sekarang. Dia bersikeras untuk menjadi istri idaman atau apalah itu, sehingga setiap hari selalu belajar memasak.

Waktu itu, sehari setelah Hinata berhasil menghentikan Kageyama yang hendak menghanyutkan diri di sungai, pelatihnya datang ke rumahnya, berkata bahwa dia masih memiliki satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Tentu saja, Kageyama senang tak alang kepalang. Sejak saat itu, dia berusaha keras, baik dalam permainan maupun dalam pertemanan. Dan tanpa disangka, dia berhasil dipilih menjadi pemain inti tim voli nasional Jepang dan baru kemarin meraih juara dua. Meski begitu, bukannya terus bermain olahraga yang disukainya, Kageyama lebih memilih untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Dirinya juga tidak tahu, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa prioritas terbesar di kehidupan ini adalah membantu orang tuanya.

Jalan hidup yang dipilihnya ini benar-benar mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Kehidupannya tentram dan menyenangkan sekarang. Ada Hinata—tidak, Shouyou. Ada orang-orang yang sekarang mau menjadi teman-temannya. Ada pula kedua orang tua yang sekarang berbaik hati mendukung Kageyama sebisa mereka.

Segalanya benar-benar telah berubah.

Kageyama melangkah memasuki dapur, melihat meja makan telah rapi dengan makanan, lalu duduk di seberang Hinata yang bahkan sudah memegang sendok—terlihat tidak sabar lagi ingin makan.

Ah… kalau dipikir kembali, ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Mmn! Enaaaak! Enak seka—uhuk, uhuk!"

"Hinata- _boke_! _Aho_! Makannya pelan-pelan!"

Benar. Itu adalah kerakusan Hinata.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, porsi makannya masih sangat besar. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, pikir Kageyama sambil menyodorkan Hinata segelas air putih. Tidak apa-apa.

Karena berkat kerakusan Hinata, dia dapat menyaksikan indahnya kehidupan di balik ujiannya yang kejam. Karena setelah bertemu dengan kerakusan Hinata, Kageyama dapat menjalani kehidupan sebahagia ini.

"Tobio, boleh tambah?"

"…Terserah."

Kerakusan merupakan suatu dosa, tapi justru dari kerakusan Hinata, Kageyama dapat mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik.

 **The First Sin: Gluttony ~END~**

* * *

 **Apa-apaan ini. Saya belum pernah mbuat cerita tamat sepanjang ini orz. Cerita ini mendadak 'berserk'. Wordnya, bang. Banyak juga yah. orzzz**

 **Anyway, saya berencana untuk membuat 7 + 1 chapter (berhubung temanya 7 Deadly Sins, mestinya ada 7 chapter), dan setiap chapter menceritakan satu sin/dosa dengan AU berbeda-beda.**

 **Fanfic ini saya labeli 'completed' karena setiap sin adalah cerita yang langsung ada endingnya, dan sama chapter yang lain bisa dibaca terpisah (kecuali chapter epilog, mungkin?). Soalnya, walopun ini fic ttg reinkarnasi, tapi bisa dianggep juga sebatas kumpulan oneshot yang antarchap nggak berkaitan.**

 **Oh iya, dan saya ngetik fanfic ini dalam rangka refreshing, jadi nggak mungkin apdet cepat. Sedang sibuk-sibuknya, hiks.**

 **Untuk chapter depan, saya berencana mengangkat dosa… kalo nggak Lust ya Pride. Tergantung mood saya :s**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca. Sampai jumpa di dosa berikutnya~**


	2. Pride

Di antara ribuan manusia yang bersaing, menuangkan kecakapan istimewa dan ide gemilang mereka dalam menyulap makanan menjadi sebuah masakan penuh ledakan rasa dan elegansi seni, di sanalah ia berdiri.

Jauh dari siapapun. Tak terjangkau.

Di antara ribuan murid sekolah elit memasak yang saling memperebutkan sertifikat kelulusan demi menjadi chef kelas tinggi, ia berdiri di puncak.

Sendirian, menunggu hingga seseorang dengan nyali dan keterampilan besar berani menantangnya—dapat menggulingkannya dari atas.

"Jika kau adalah _Bishoku no Ou-sama*_ yang menaklukkan dapur, maka aku akan menjadi orang yang mengalahkanmu… dan menggesermu dari tahtamu!"

Demikian Hinata mengutarakan tekadnya—janjinya, kepada Raja yang bersangkutan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **KageHina Various AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warnings: Alternate Universe, Cooking AU, Shokugeki no Soma AU (tidak perlu menonton atau membaca animanga tersebut untuk memahami cerita ini… hopefully. Karena ada bagian yang agak beda), Chef Hinata and Kageyama (more like calon chef), Sad Kageyama (lol entah kenapa yang sedih Kageyama lagi), Smut, Foodgasms (because it's Shokugeki no Soma guys, jadi bakal ada desah mendesah saat makan), Food Sex (yeah, kalian tidak salah baca, lagi-lagi akan ada es lemon)**

 **Resep di fanfiksi ini tidak sepenuhnya akurat, jadi mohon tidak dimasukkan ke dalam pikiran. Oh, dan ada beberapa resep yang saya ambil dari animanga aslinya (Shokugeki no Soma), sebagian lagi diambil dari wikipedia, karena saya tidak punya ilmu yang banyak dalam dunia kuliner.**

 **Terakhir, fanfiksi ini mengandung lemon, jadi… read at your own risks. Silakan skip bagian tersebut jika kalian merasa tidak nyaman.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Second Sin: Pride**

 _Pride (Latin: Superbia): Perasaan bahwa dirinya lebih baik dari orang lain, tidak mau mengakui keberhasilan orang lain, atau kekaguman terhadap diri sendiri secara berlebihan._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Memasak itu menyenangkan.

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terbesit dalam benak Hinata ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kedua kakinya di dalam dapur. Yah, kala itu bukan benar-benar kali pertamanya berada di dapur, karena dapur juga merupakan tempat di dalam rumahnya. Dan itu berarti ruangan tersebut tidak akan terlepas dari penjelajahan kecil yang ia lakukan di rumahnya sebagai anak kecil dulu. Hinata senang mencoba hal-hal baru, mengeksplorasi mereka, dan ia masih senang melakukannya bahkan hingga sekarang—hingga badannya tak lagi kecil dan suaranya sedikit memberat.

Hanya saja, itu adalah momen di mana ia sungguh-sungguh menjelajahi dapur. Sebagai anak kecil, ia tentu dilarang untuk menguasai dapur seluruhnya berhubung di sana terdapat banyak barang berbahaya. Pisau, sebagai contoh. Atau kompor, yang terkenal sangat bahaya jika dimainkan oleh anak balita. Namun hari itu, kedua orang tuanya mendekatinya dengan senyuman hangat dan dengan tangan lembut yang merangkul bahunya. Kedua mata yang berkilau cerah mengiringi dengan setia ketika mulut ibunya bergerak untuk menjelaskan bahwa mereka ingin Hinata menjelajahi dapur mereka.

Maka di hari yang tak terlupakan itu, ia memulai petualangan dan penjelajahan kecilnya. Ia melihat jajaran pisau dalam berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran, sesekali (seringkali) menanyakan kegunaan dari pisau yang bentuknya cukup aneh. Ayahnya mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan mempraktikkan cara memotong yang benar, sambil mengajari putra tunggalnya (karena Natsu belum lahir) tersebut dengan begitu sabar. Selesai memotong semua bahan, giliran ibunya yang mendekat, mengajarinya dengan nada lembut tentang cara meracik bumbu. Hinata sempat tertawa kecil ketika sang ibu mengatakan bahwa semua masakan harus menggunakan bumbu cinta. Tak peduli berapa kalipun ia mendengar kalimat serupa mengenai 'cinta adalah komponen utama dalam memasak' entah dari televisi atau buku dan dari sekitarnya, Hinata tetap merasa geli karena semua itu terdengar klise dan agak memalukan. Namun, ia tahu perkataan ibunya tersebut benar.

Ayah dan ibunya mengajari Hinata secara bergantian. Sepanjang waktu, Hinata selalu tersenyum dan mengikuti semua langkah yang ditunjukkan kedua orang tuanya dengan antusias. Tak jarang ia membuka mulut ketika terkesima, atau menahan nafas jika benaknya dibanjiri rasa kagum bercampur heran. Saat itu juga, ia merasa bahwa memasak itu benar-benar hebat, dan bukan merupakan sesuatu yang remeh seperti yang dikatakan teman laki-lakinya. Bukannya menganggap memasak sebagai sesuatu yang tidak keren, dalam pandangan pertama Hinata justru jatuh hati padanya.

Tahu-tahu, masakan pertamanya matang. Hanya berupa sup ayam yang terlihat pucat, tapi Hinata merasa sangat bahagia.

 _Masakan pertamaku_ , ucap Hinata di dalam hati. Dadanya berdebar keras. Rasanya seolah…

Ia sedang bertemu dengan belahan hatinya.

Kedua orang tuanya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata—lebih tepatnya, hanya sang ayah karena sang ibu mengelus rambut Hinata dan tidak membuatnya berantakan—seraya menghujani sang anak dengan berbagai pujian.

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu terhadap memasak, Shouyou?"

Hinata menunjukkan cengiran terlebarnya. "Hebat!"

Ibu Hinata menghela nafas lega. Sepasang matanya memandang Hinata dengan penuh kasih. "Syukurlah… Dengan begini, kita bisa mewariskan kedai ini kepadamu."

Mata Hinata berbincar cerah. Ide mengelola kedai, berjualan di dalamnya sambil menyapa setiap pelanggan, lalu memasakkan setiap pesanan mereka dengan sepenuh hati membuat kembang api antisipasi meletus di dalam hatinya. Sejak kala itu, Hinata terus berlatih memasak bersama kedua orangtuanya, kadang hanya bersama salah satu dari keduanya ketika kedai sedang sangat ramai dan mereka sangat lelah.

Setelah menginjak usia sebelas tahun—beberapa saat setelah adiknya, Natsu, lahir—barulah Hinata diperbolehkan untuk benar-benar berada di atas panggung. Ayahnya menggandeng Hinata menuju bagian dapur dari kedai kecil mereka suatu hari, kemudian tiba-tiba ia berjongkok di hadapan Hinata sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Aku menyerahkan dapur ini kepadamu, prajurit kecil."

Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada kalimat itu. Dengan begitu, ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di samping sekolah untuk memasak, memasak, dan memasak. Ketika ia tidak sedang menangani kedai, ia akan bereksperimen sendirian di dalam dapur—setelah mencamkan kata-kata peringatan dari orang tuanya untuk tidak merusak dapur mereka. Semakin hari, kemampuan Hinata sebagai seorang pemasak berkembang pesat.

Baik ayah maupun ibu Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lega karena bukan hanya mereka dapat menyerahkan bisnis mereka ke tangan Hinata dengan perasaan tentram, tapi mereka juga dapat melihat kedai kecil mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik di tangan Hinata. Hinata sendiri tak lagi memiliki keinginan lain jika bukan untuk menjadi pemasak handal di kedai kecilnya.

Hanya saja, ada banyak sekali hal tak terprediksi di dalam kehidupan ini.

Suatu hari, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kediaman Hinata—di depan kedai kecil mereka. Kedai mereka memilih untuk tutup sementara hari itu, entah karena apa. Hinata masih belum mengerti bayangan gelap yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Dari mobil hitam tersebut, muncul beberapa orang dengan jas berwarna hitam. Mereka berjalan dengan tegap dan sombong, menimbulkan kesan menakut-nakuti. Orang tua Hinata menyuruh sang anak untuk berada di kamarnya sebentar, karena mereka harus menyambut 'tamu' mereka selama beberapa menit. Hinata pergi dari ruangan itu, tapi ia tidak kembali ke kamar. Ia mengintip dari balik dinding, khawatir bukan main dengan keadaan orang tuanya. Kalau orang-orang mengerikan itu melukai kedua orang tuanya, ia akan langsung mengambil mengacungkan pisau di dapur pada mereka.

Agaknya, mereka merundingkan sesuatu. Hinata tak terlalu mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas, tapi ia dapat menangkap intinya dengan baik. Nilainya di sekolah memang buruk, tapi ia masih memiliki logika yang baik untuk menyangkutpautkan kata-kata lirih yang dibisikkan di dalam kedai yang sepi itu.

Hutang. Penutupan secara permanen. Penyerahan lahan. _Deadline_ yang tak dapat dinegosiasikan lagi.

Percakapan dengan kalimat yang dibisikkan dengan cemas itu berakhir setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Orang-orang mengerikan tadi telah pergi, bunyi mesin mobil yang dinyalakan menjadi penandanya. Hinata masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya, dan ia tengah mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia mungkin hanya salah mendengar.

Ia tidak salah mendengar.

Orang tuanya menghampirinya dengan wajah yang basah akan air mata. Mereka menghambur, memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan begitu erat, sambil tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Hinata menggeleng, menanamkan genggaman tangannya pada bahu orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ini bukan salah mereka, bahwa mereka tak perlu terus meminta maaf, bahwa mereka tak memikul semua beban ini sendirian.

Hari itu juga, keluarga Hinata dipaksa untuk keluar selama-lamanya dari rumah kecil yang selama bertahun-tahun telah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Hinata tak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam upaya menahan tangis. Ia benci meninggalkan rumah kecilnya. Namun, ia lebih membenci fakta bahwa ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumahnya sambil memandangi kedai kecil mereka yang sedang tutup. Sunyi senyap. Suara-suara pelanggan yang biasanya membanjiri kedai hilang begitu saja. Sekarang, hanya ada tangisan Natsu kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa di dalam gendongannya.

Hinata tak tahu persis kapan mereka dapat kembali membangun kedai mereka. Jangankan membangun kembali kedai, untuk membeli rumah baru saja mereka bahkan belum sanggup. Hinata mengerti bahwa orang tuanya terjelit hutang yang sangat dalam, sehingga keuangan mereka belum begitu stabil. Meskipun mereka harus tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sempit dan tua, ia tidak memprotes. Meski ia hanya bisa berlatih memasak secara sederhana, ia tidak merengek. Meski hampir tidak mungkin rasanya untuk membangun kembali kedai mereka, Hinata tidak menangis.

Dan nampaknya, setelah tiga tahun di bangku SMP ia bekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu keuangan keluarganya, semua jerih payah dan kesabarannya terbayarkan.

Suatu hari, tatkala ia baru saja pulang dari satu hari yang melelahkan di sekolahnya, Hinata dikejutkan oleh sang ibu yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur, sebuah koran tergenggam erat di tangannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, seolah ia baru saja menemukan bintang jatuh dan menggenggamnya di kedua tangannya.

"Lihat, Shouyou!" Ibunya menunjuk kolom teratas dari lembar pertama koran tersebut. "Kau tidak akan mempercayai ini! Coba bacakan keras-keras untuk _kaa-san_!"

Hinata yang telah membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pun akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam setelah ibunya menginterupsi dengan nada ringan yang riang. Lantas, penasaran akan hal yang dapat membuat ibunya demikian bahagia, Hinata sedikit menunduk untuk dapat membaca dengan lebih jelas.

"Totsuki kembali terima murid baru tahun ini…" Hinata menggantungkan nadanya, dan berhenti membaca untuk menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak paham. "Memangnya ada apa dengan berita ini, _kaa-san_?"

Giliran sang ibu yang menatap Hinata dengan heran. "Kau tidak tahu? Totsuki adalah akademi memasak terbaik di Jepang!"

Hinata mengerutkan kening, masih tak dapat menangkap apa yang ingin ibunya sampaikan. "Lalu…?"

"Astaga, Shouyou!" Ibu Hinata mencubit pipi sang anak dengan gemas. "Kau bisa mendaftar di sana! Kau ingin jadi chef, bukan? Dan rupanya," Ibu Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan koran itu dengan senang tak alang kepalang. "Karena pemilik sekolah ini luar biasa kaya… mereka tidak memungut biaya sekolah sepeser pun."

Hinata menelan ludah. "S-Serius?"

Ibunya mengangguk mantap.

Hinata melebarkan matanya, menahan nafas, lalu—

"UWAAAAH! _KAA-SAAAAN_!"

Ia berteriak histeris.

Semua ini bagaikan mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan, karena kesenangan yang dulu sempat dilepaskannya dengan terpaksa kini justru kembali hadir tepat di hadapannya, bahkan jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

XOXO

Totsuki Sairyouryouri Gakuen*—atau biasa disingkat Totsuki Gakuen, adalah akademi memasak yang sangat terkenal dalam industri kuliner, terutama di Jepang. Karena kualitas dan keterkenalan sekolah tersebut, hampir semua chef harus sekolah di sana agar bisa lulus sebagai chef kelas atas. Banyak sekali orang tua yang memohon pemerintah untuk memasukkan anak mereka ke sana, bahkan sampai pada titik di mana mereka rela memberikan tabungan hidup mereka. Meski begitu, semua tawaran tersebut ditolak. Untuk dapat bersekolah di sana, seorang murid harus bisa melalui ujian masuk, dengan cara memasak makanan yang ditentukan sesuai tema dan mendapat lampu hijau dari juri yang bersangkutan.

Akademi tersebut menerima murid mulai dari kelas SMP. Jika mereka menunjukkan hasil yang baik selama di kelas SMP, mereka dapat melanjutkan di kelas SMA. Sebagai akademi yang dimiliki secara privat, sekolah bebas mengeluarkan murid yang tidak memenuhi ekspektasi kerja Totsuki. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mendaftar sebagai murid Totsuki yaitu sebelum kelas SMA mulai—lebih tepatnya pada musim semi di semester pertama.

Dan di saat yang sama pula, berdirilah Hinata di depan sebuah gerbang kayu raksasa menuju akademi memasak yang bersangkutan. Badannya tegap, kedua tangannya terkepal, dan pandangannya memancarkan determinasi. Ia datang jauh-jauh dari Miyagi menuju Tokyo untuk mengikuti ujian masuk pada hari itu. Baginya, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali percaya pada dirinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Yah, meski berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sedemikian rupa, perasaan gugup yang semula menjilat-jilat dasar perutnya tak juga pergi.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati lingkungan asing di sekitarnya serta banyak remaja seumurannya yang mulai memasuki gerbang—mereka tidak lain adalah calon pelajar Totsuki Gakuen seperti Hinata. Ia menelan ludah, lantas memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa tidak karuan.

"H-Hebat… Rasanya, aura di sini benar-benar berbeda. Ditambah lagi… semua orang di sini kelihatannya kaya-kaya. Berbeda sekali denganku…"

Hinata mendaratkan pandangannya pada sesosok remaja yang tengah melangkah keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Kemudian, penglihatannya berganti, dan akhirnya hinggap pada beberapa remaja yang terlihat tengah dikawal _bodyguard_ mereka. Baju yang mereka kenakan juga begitu rapi dan berkelas. Mereka semua berbeda sekali dengan Hinata yang datang dengan kereta dan hanya memakai… apalah, hanya kaus bertuliskan nama kedainya dan celana panjang biasa. Dibandingkan calon-calon lainnya, mungkin ialah yang paling sederhana.

Tunggu, bukankah ia datang kemari karena dirinya berniat untuk lolos seleksi, untuk terdaftar di Totsuki Gakuen, dan bukan untuk terintimidasi dengan orang lain? Hinata menggeleng cepat, lalu menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam dan dipejamkannya kedua mata perlahan. Setelah beberapa detik menata batin, ia membuka kembali kedua tirai matanya, menampakkan biner cokelat yang menyala terang.

"Baiklah."

Hinata mengambil langkah maju. Selangkah, dua langkah, hingga akhirnya ia berada di balik gerbang raksasa yang mendatangkan semacam ketakutan dan tekanan bagi semua pendatang. Ia kembali terkagum, kali ini akan keluasan akademi itu dan betapa banyaknya gedung-gedung di kanan kirinya. Jalan di hadapannya saja sudah terpencar menjadi tiga—dan Hinata sungguh berharap ia tidak akan tersesat di hari ujian masuknya. Kalau saja ia tidak diberitahu bahwa tempatnya melakukan ujian masuk adalah di gedung tengah, yaitu bangunan yang paling besar di sana, Hinata pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berputar-putar di sana.

Sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu terkejut akan keelitan Totsuki Gakuen, dan ia sudah menduganya. Namun tetap saja, setelah melihat dengan mata sendiri, ia tak bisa mengelak dari keterkejutan karena semua ini sangat berbeda dari kehidupan normalnya yang sederhana.

Maka, tanpa menunggu lebih banyak waktu, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak sekalipun menduga bahwa seseorang akan menghalangi jalannya.

"Halo!" Hinata tersentak kecil, kaget sekaligus heran karena ia tak mengira ada salah seorang dari remaja-remaja kaya tadi yang mau menyapa dirinya yang berpenampilan begini sederhana. Ia melihat seseorang bersurai pirang dengan balutan jas abu-abu elegan yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Tidak seperti calon murid lainnya, ia tidak membawa _bodyguard_ untuk mengawalnya—Hinata menghela nafas lega akan hal ini. "Kau anak baru juga?"

"Ah, mmn." Hinata mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya rileks dengan tersenyum.

"Rasanya melegakan sekali melihat seseorang tanpa pengawal di belakangnya," Orang itu tertawa lepas. "Menurutku, membawa pengawal itu terkesan berlebihan. Padahal, belum tentu mereka diterima di sini. Aku berani bertaruh, mereka pasti belum pernah punya pengalaman bekerja secara langsung di sebuah restoran—seperti diriku ini!"

Akan kalimat tersebut, kedua mata Hinata berbinar cerah. "Kau punya restoran?" Melihat remaja tersebut mengangguk, Hinata terlihat kian bersemangat. "Aku juga! Keluargaku mendirikan sebuah kedai kecil di dekat stasiun. Meskipun tempatnya kecil, pelanggan kami sangat banyak dan—"

Kalimat Hinata terpotong ketika ia merasa dunia di sekitarnya sedikit berputar. Tahu-tahu, ia terduduk di atas tanah, dan remaja tadi melihat Hinata dari tempatnya berdiri, kali ini dengan pandangan gelap dan meremehkan, tangannya terjulur ke depan setelah digunakannya untuk mendorong Hinata. Benar, Hinata tahu dialah yang baru saja mendorongnya ke atas tanah.

"Hah? Kedai, katamu?" cibirnya. "Tidak elit sekali. Dasar miskin. Menjauh dariku, nanti kemiskinanmu menular padaku."

"…Apa?" Hinata mengeraskan rahangnya. Seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya mendidih. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang, kau dan kedai kecilmu itu sama sekali tidak elit—"

Sebelum Hinata dapat menghentikan dirinya, ia melesat ke depan dari posisi duduknya, lantas mengayunkan tinjunya kuat-kuat ke muka busuk yang sangat memuakkan itu. Sang remaja terjatuh di atas tanah dengan bunyi keras. Ia mengaduh, memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan takut dan marah seraya memegangi pipinya yang memar.

"K-Kurang ajar!" teriaknya dengan mata melebar, suaranya yang keras mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Hinata menduga ia akan bangkit dan membalas tinjunya, tapi tidak. Yang terjadi selanjutnya justru— "Mamaaa! Aku ingin pulang! Di sini orangnya kejam-kejaaam!"

Hinata melongo sambil memandangi sosok remaja tadi yang lari tunggang langgang. Karena perkelahian mereka telah diakhiri begitu saja, orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul di sekitar Hinata mulai menyebar kembali, mengurusi urusannya masing-masing. Hinata sendiri menghela nafas, mencoba menyabarkan diri, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat ujian.

"Dasar," Hinata tak bisa menahan gerutuannya sepanjang jalan. "Apa semua orang di sini juga seangkuh itu? Ternyata tempat ini lebih mengerikan dan menyebalkan dari yang kuduga."

Yah, kalau yang akan menjadi teman-teman seangkatannya kelak adalah murid semacam itu, maka Hinata hanya perlu memberinya pelajaran seperti tadi… kan? Cukup mudah, ia rasa—kalau ia tidak mendapatkan hukuman atau detensi.

Tanpa disadari, Hinata telah sampai di dalam gedung utama. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruangan tempatnya melakukan tes. Jantungnya mulai terpacu cepat karena kegugupannya kembali datang . Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, orang-orang yang akan mengetesnya adalah Elite Ten, yaitu organisasi kesiswaan yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang terhebat seakademi. Saking banyaknya calon murid Totsuki, maka mereka membutuhkan sepuluh ruang tes dan sepuluh juri unggulan.

Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap pada keberuntungannya—semoga ia mendapatkan salah satu dari Elite Ten yang sedikit… murah hati.

Hinata sampai pada sebuah ruangan besar yang telah dipenuhi oleh ratusan calon murid. Sebagian besar dari mereka berpenampilan rapi, kebanyakan memakai jas, sengaja agar semua orang dapat melihat kekayaan mereka. Namun melihat mereka sekarang, Hinata tidak lagi merasa begitu takut. Setelah bertemu remaja menyebalkan tadi, ia justru berkeinginan untuk membuktikan kebolehannya pada mereka. Hinata dapat merasakan beberapa pandangan meremehkan yang sama, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Sekarang, ia harus memusatkan pikiran dan batinnya pada satu hal—pada ujian masuk yang sebentar lagi akan terlaksana.

"Hei, bukankah itu…"

"T-Tidak mungkin! Dia kan—"

Mendadak, semua peserta ujian saling berbisik dengan ramai. Wajah setiap dari mereka dilapisi kecemasan dan kepanikan mendalam. Hinata segera mengerti bahwa seorang pemuda yang perlahan berjalan ke tengah ruangan adalah penyebab dari kericuhan di sekitarnya.

Itu berarti, orang tersebut adalah salah satu dari Elite Ten yang terkenal. Dan jika mendengar nada takut yang terselip dari bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya, orang yang menjadi jurinya kali ini agak… sulit.

Berhubung tingginya yang pas-pasan membuat dirinya tak dapat melihat sosok jurinya dengan baik, Hinata harus menyelip di sela-sela calon peserta lain untuk bisa bergerak ke depan. Semengerikan apa penampilan juri yang ditakuti semua orang di sekitarnya? Apakah dia memiliki jenggot besar? Atau bekas luka yang besar di wajahnya?

Begitu Hinata sampai pada barisan depan, ia menahan nafas.

Bukan pria berbadan kekar atau berjenggot besar yang ia lihat di sana, melainkan seorang pemuda dengan badan tinggi semampai dan surai sehitam langit malam. Sebagai salah satu siswa di akademi tersebut, sudah sepantasnya ia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Namun, ia telah menanggalkan jas sekolahnya beberapa detik setelah ia melangkah ke depan peserta ujian, dengan santai meletakkannya di atas kedua tangan asistennya seraya melonggarkan dasi—sekarang, kemeja putih yang dipakai di bawah jas pun nampak. Jika dilihat lebih seksama, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dan wajahnya sedikit kusut, seperti orang yang habis melembur.

Mungkin ia memang melembur, karena Hinata tahu anggota organisasi kesiswaan selalu memiliki pekerjaan dan kesibukan tak berujung.

Yang membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata membeku adalah aura di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa… insting di dalam benak Hinata meneriakkan bahaya setiap kedua mata berwarna biru gelap itu menajam—memandang seolah semua calon murid di hadapannya tidak lebih dari rakyat jelata. Benar, jika diibaratkan dengan sebuah peran, pemuda itu bagaikan seorang raja. Ada sebuah keangkuhan dan nobilitas tinggi pada diri pemuda itu.

Hinata tak bisa menahan getaran kecil yang berjalan menurun menuju dasar perutnya. Terintimidasi? Jelas iya. Nasibnya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan ditentukan di sini. Takut? Mungkin, sedikit. Wajah pemuda itu cukup mengerikan. Lantas, apakah ia merasa tertantang? Atau semangat?

Hinata menekuk kedua alisnya. Jawabannya mungkin juga iya.

Hinata mendengar pemuda itu menggumam seraya memijit batang hidung—mengkomplain keras-keras. "Kenapa aku harus mengurusi orang-orang tidak penting seperti ini? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini…"

Itu membuat Hinata menegang. Kalau jurinya telah berada dalam _mood_ buruk sedari awal, kesempatannya lulus semakin sedikit. Meski begitu, pemuda yang bersangkutan memang terlihat tidak bersahabat, jadi kalaupun suasana hatinya baik, itu tidak menjamin naiknya peluang Hinata.

Usai menghela nafas, pemuda yang akan menjadi jurinya itu berdeham pelan, menegakkan badan, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya dengan wajah tegas. "Salam, peserta ujian masuk Totsuki Gakuen," sapanya dengan lantang. Suaranya tidak terlalu rendah, tapi juga tidak terlalu tinggi, mengingatkan Hinata pada ketenangan sebelum badai besar datang. "Aku adalah Kageyama Tobio, pemegang kursi kesembilan Elite Ten. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi juri kalian pada ujian masuk kali ini."

Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia merasa terlalu was-was, tapi bisikan di sekitarnya kian keras.

"Bacakan prosedurnya," perintah Kageyama pada asistennya.

Asisten yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan wajah datar mengangguk, kemudian membuka data-data di kedua tangannya untuk dibacakannya. "Pertama, para peserta akan diwawancara. Kemudian, mereka akan melakukan praktikum di mana mereka harus memasak tiga hidangan. Selanjutnya—"

"Cukup," potong Kageyama, kedua matanya terpejam. "Itu semua prosedur yang tidak berguna."

Tanpa mempedulikan kegaduhan dari para peserta yang merasa tertekan, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja masak di belakangnya. Pada meja masak tersebut, tersedia beberapa bahan makanan utama yang sering dipakai dalam hidangan-hidangan. Kageyama berjalan mengitari meja masak itu, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bahan.

Hinata menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya tatkala ia menyaksikan Kageyama perlahan berbalik, dengan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat lonjong di tangannya.

"Bahan utamanya adalah telur. Mereka yang dapat membuatku terkesan dengan hidangannya akan langsung kubiarkan lulus." Pandangan Kageyama menggelap. Sudut mulutnya sedikit terangkat meski tidak begitu kentara. "Lalu, aku juga mengizinkan mereka yang ingin mundur. Kuberi waktu satu menit untuk memutuskan."

Beberapa peserta serentak mengambil langkah mundur. Tiga detik kemudian, mereka membalikkan badan, lalu mengambil langkah seribu keluar ruangan seolah mereka habis ditantang tinju oleh preman mengerikan. Mungkin saat ini, hanya Hinata yang masih tak juga menggerakkan badan. Ia terlalu sibuk membiarkan rahangnya merosot sambil memandangi orang demi orang yang berlari melewatinya.

"Hei, kau tidak mundur!?"

Hinata menoleh dan hampir tersedak ketika ia menatap remaja yang tadi mendorongnya ke atas tanah. Bekas pukulannya pada wajah itu masih ada di sana—kulit di sekitar pipinya masih memar.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan Kageyama itu? Kenapa semua orang begitu takut?" Hinata bertanya seraya menaikkan sebelah alis. Nadanya murni heran dan penasaran, sementara wajah remaja di depannya berubah pucat.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia!?" Remaja itu menjerit. Suasana di sekitarnya masih gaduh, beberapa pemuda yang tersisa berebutan untuk keluar. Dan remaja di hadapan Hinata juga pasti akan ikut lari jika Hinata tidak memegang lengannya. "Dia adalah Kageyama Tobio, _Bishoku no Ou-sama_! Dia terkenal memiliki lidah yang sangat jeli, dan semua hidangan yang dihasilkan oleh kedua tangannya benar-benar, super duper, enak! Tidak hanya enak, tapi juga _high-class_! Jelas-jelas dia bukan tandingan untuk orang sepertimu! A-Ah, pokoknya…" Remaja tersebut menarik paksa lengannya dari tawanan Hinata, "Aku tidak mau melawan orang mengerikan ituuuu!"

Sang remaja kembali berteriak sambil berlarian—sempat terjatuh sekali dalam prosesnya—sebelum sosoknya juga menghilang di balik pintu. Hinata melongo seraya mengedipkan mata, masih memproses kalimat-kalimat remaja tadi. Tahu-tahu, suasana di sekitarnya mendadak hening, dan ia baru sadar kalau dirinya adalah satu-satunya peserta yang tersisa di sana.

"Katakan pada klien selanjutnya bahwa waktu pertemuan diundur satu jam," Kageyama berpesan pada asistennya sembari menguap santai. Kakinya berjalan mendekati meja masak, lalu ia bersandar di sana seraya menutup kedua matanya. "Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar."

Si asisten kembali mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Dengan kepergian asisten Kageyama, Hinata benar-benar sendirian kali ini—yah, berdua bersama Kageyama, tapi berhubung yang bersangkutan tak terlihat mempedulikan keberadaannya, ia malah memilih untuk bersandar di meja masak tadi sambil memijit pelipis. Hinata menatap pintu berdaun dua itu sekali lagi dengan kening terlipat.

Kenapa semua orang melarikan diri? Kalaupun Kageyama sungguh mengerikan dan kejam, setidaknya mereka bisa… mencoba, bukan? Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang melakukan itu?

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia telah datang jauh-jauh dari Miyagi, dari rumah hangatnya yang berupa ruangan kecil di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Dirinya datang ke Tokyo dengan membawa harapan besar, baik dari dirinya sendiri maupun dari kedua orang tuanya. Mana mungkin ia akan menyerah begitu saja.

Kalau memang tidak ada yang berani menantang sang Raja, maka Hinata akan mencoba.

Menarik nafas selama beberapa detik, Hinata menata perasaannya, menenangkan jiwanya, dan memantapkan resolusinya. Dengan nyala baru pada mata cokelatnya, ia berjalan pelan menuju sang juri.

"Hei. Ujian masuk ini belum selesai."

Hinata sedikit menyesali kalimatnya yang keluar dengan ketus. Siapa tahu ia langsung ditendang keluar dari sana? Kalau begitu caranya, kesempatannya mengikuti ujian masuk—kesempatannya memasuki Totsuki Gakuen akan hangus seketika.

Reaksi pertama Kageyama bukanlah kemarahan. Dengan tenang, pemuda itu membuka sebelah matanya yang semula tertutup. Kepalanya masih terdongak ke belakang, menampakkan leher jenjangnya pada Hinata. Menangkap sosok Hinata dalam pandangannya, ia menaikkan sebelah alis. Seperti menanyakan dalam diam, apakah kebodohan Hinata berada di luar batas.

"Kau memilih untuk tidak mundur?" tanya Kageyama pelan. Matanya, yang baru Hinata sadari berwarna biru gelap, menatap lurus pada kedua matanya sendiri, seolah ia ingin melubangi seluruh jiwa Hinata.

"Mengapa aku harus mundur kalau aku belum mencoba sama sekali?" balasnya tenang. Hinata sendiri bahkan sempat terkejut mendapati ketenangan dalam dirinya yang biasanya mudah khawatir dan tidak bisa diam.

Kageyama menyisir rambutnya. Raut wajahnya masam. "Kalaupun kau mencoba, hidanganmu tidak akan bisa menggugah seleraku. Kau akan gagal bahkan sebelum aku mencoba masakanmu."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya," ucap Hinata teguh. "Aku memang tidak sekaya orang lain, dan selama ini aku belum pernah mendapat kursus memasak yang nyata, tapi aku memiliki pengalaman memasak di kedaiku."

"Kedai?" Rahang Kageyama nampak mengencang. Ada sorot baru di dalam kedua matanya—sesuatu yang menyerupai api kemarahan, tapi bukan itu. Hinata merasa seolah Kageyama memandangnya sebagai seseorang…

Seseorang yang hina.

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya pemasak kelas dua. Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan tidak pantas menginjakkan kaki di sini."

Hinata membulatkan mata, merasakan amarah terakumulasi dalam dirinya. "…Apa?" Sungguh, harus berapa kali lagi ia mendapat ejekan dari orang-orang sok di sekitarnya? Memangnya ada apa jika ia, yah, tidak terlalu kaya? Setidaknya, Hinata tahu ia memiliki kemampuan di dalam dirinya.

"Dengar," Kageyama mengambil tarikan nafas cepat dan berkata sambil mencoba menahan emosi, badannya menjauhi meja masak dan kini mulai menegak, "Ini adalah sekolah elit bernama Totsuki Gakuen. Tempat belajar yang diperuntukkan kepada orang-orang yang ahli dalam industri makanan. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar mengerti kedalaman sebuah masakan yang bisa berada di sini. Kau yang selama ini hanya terperangkap dalam kedai kecilmu itu jelas tidak memiliki tempat di Totsuki."

"Tarik," bisik Hinata. Bahunya bergetar kecil menahan erupsi emosi dari batinnya. Tangannya telah lama terkepal kuat, dan setelah ini tentu akan menimbulkan bekas-bekas kuku yang menyakitkan. Namun, yang hanya ia pedulikan saat itu adalah pemuda angkuh yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Tarik ucapanmu barusan."

"Ucapanku benar. Itu semua adalah fakta," balas Kageyama ringan. "Orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa membuatku terkesan."

Ketika Hinata memandang Kageyama baik-baik, ia hampir jatuh karena tekanan yang disimpan di balik kedua mata birunya. _Orang ini… mengerikan_. Hinata merasakan pangkal lidahnya mengering, sehingga ia terpaksa menelan ludah. Reaksi alamiah pertamanya adalah untuk mengambil selangkah ke belakaang, tapi saat ia hendak mengambil satu lagi gestur mundur, ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

 _Tidak,_ tekadnya. _Aku tidak boleh takut._

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal membuktikannya." Hinata mengambil selangkah maju. Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari manik biru Kageyama. "Aku akan membuat hidangan yang dapat membuatmu melambung tinggi. Aku akan memanjakan lidahmu. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menarik ucapanmu barusan dan meluluskanku."

Kageyama memicingkan matanya dengan tidak suka. "Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan?" Hinata bergeming. Kerutan pada kening Kageyama semakin dalam. Pandangannya beradu dengan tatapan kuat dari Hinata, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka beradu pandang. Pada akhirnya, Kageyama menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan berharap banyak."

"Kenapa kau sendiri tidak memasak juga?" tantang Hinata seraya berjalan menuju meja masak tersebut, memeriksa bahan-bahan dan peralatan yang tersedia. "Dengan begitu, kau bisa membuktikan bahwa semua keangkuhanmu itu bukan omong kosong belaka." Diambilnya sebuah pisau mengilap yang dianggapnya bagus, jemarinya menelusuri setiap permukaan benda tersebut dengan sedikit kagum. Pisau di sini bagus-bagus juga, pikirnya.

Saat sebuah keheningan menjawabnya, Hinata melirik sang Raja yang masih mematung di sana. Pandangan pemuda itu menerawang, tapi bukan ketakutan yang ada di dalam matanya. Hinata memilih untuk terus mendorongnya. Ia ingin tahu seberapa hebatnya pemuda yang memandang rendah dirinya itu. "Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau ini Elite Ten yang hanya banyak bicara, _Ou-sama_?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu."

Terdengar sebuah tarikan nafas tajam. Seketika, Hinata tahu ucapannya barusan telah membuat sang kursi kesembilan naik pitam. Mungkin ia membuat Kageyama membencinya, dan itu akan merepotkan jika Hinata memang diterima di Totsuki, tapi mana peduli ia dengan hal itu. Salahkan Kageyama Tobio dan sifat menyebalkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu," ujar Kageyama, pelan dan penuh penekanan, kekesalan dan amarah terselip di dalam setiap suku kata yang dibentuk oleh mulutnya. "Tapi jangan salahkan diriku jika kau menangisi kekalahanmu nanti."

Hinata menekan kedua belah bibirnya. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu."

Setelah Hinata mengeluarkan satu lagi meja memasak dari ruang penyimpanan dan mendorongnya ke dalam ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai aula tersebut, mereka memulai duel pertama itu.

' _Lihat saja,_ Ou-sama _,_ ' Hinata mengambil sebilah pisau seraya melirik Kageyama, yang dengan tenang melihat-lihat bahan-bahan di atas meja masaknya dan mengambilnya dengan santai. ' _Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu._ '

Selama beberapa menit, ruangan besar tersebut hanya dipenuhi oleh suara pisau yang memotong sesuatu, alat-alat memasak yang saling bergesekan, atau kompor yang dinyalakan. Keduanya sama-sama serius, sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah. Meskipun dalam kasus Kageyama, Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya karena gaya memasaknya begitu cepat dan santai, menunjukkan profesionalitasnya.

Selagi Hinata memecah tiga buah telur ke dalam mangkuk kecil, ia membiarkan pandangannya lari pada Kageyama. Agaknya pemuda itu sedang menangani sebuah… kepiting? Apa yang akan ia hidangkan?

Memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal itu nanti, Hinata kembali membuka panci berisi kaldunya. Aroma sedap yang menguar dari sana membuat sebuah senyuman muncul pada wajah bundar Hinata. Semuanya berjalan cukup lancar.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya selesai dengan hidangan masing-masing. Hinata adalah yang pertama selesai, sehingga ia bisa mengamati Kageyama untuk beberapa waktu—menyaksikannya menata masakannya di atas piring, sebelum anggota Elite Ten tersebut juga selesai, menyusulnya dengan cepat. Mereka membawa hidangan masing-masing di atas satu meja masak, keduanya berhadap-hadapan dengan gurat serius. Mata mereka sama-sama menyala-nyala, antusias untuk saling membuktikan diri mereka masing-masing.

Kageyama melirik persembahan Hinata untuknya. Matanya kembali menajam. "Apa kau memang berniat untuk mengalahkanku dengan itu?"

Hinata menunduk, mengamati masakannya sendiri, dan justru tersenyum lebar. Memang, hidangannya hanya terdiri dari _furikake gohan_ *—satu mangkok berisi telur dadar dan satu mangkok lagi berisi nasi. Hanya sebuah hidangan dengan telur orak-arik berbentuk bulat-bulat kecil, yang nantinya akan ditumpahkan di atas nasi panas. Namun, ada sesuatu di bawah telur tersebut yang belum menampakkan dirinya di mata Kageyama.

"Kau gagal. Hidangan ini bahkan tidak bisa menggugah seleraku—"

"Padahal kau belum tahu wujud aslinya…" Hinata menyeringai menyaksikan ekspresi bingung—dan sedikit rasa penasaran yang samar—pada wajah Kageyama. Memperlebar seringainya, Hinata menggoyangkan mangkoknya, membuat beberapa telur bergeser, dan menampakkan sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya. Dadanya penuh dengan rasa bangga dan senang karena ia bisa membuat Kageyama terkejut, dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar dan bibir kaku. "Ini bukan _furikake gohan_ biasa, tapi _furikake gohan_ yang berubah rasa!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Buka matamu baik-baik. Kelezatan _furikake gohan_ akan terasa jika disajikan dengan nasi putih." Hinata mengangkat mangkok kecil berisi telur orak-arik tadi, lantas menuangkan seluruh isinya di atas semangkok nasi putih perlahan-lahan. Rupanya, di bawah telur berbentuk bulat-bulat kecil itu, terdapat sesuatu berbentuk kubus dan berwarna cokelat. Telur dan kubus-kubus kecil tersebut jatuh bersamaan, perlahan-lahan, menghujani nasi di bawahnya. Hinata tahu kedua mata Kageyama semakin melebar ketika kubus-kubus tadi melompat-lompat di atas nasi, menggugah selera hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Sang juri semakin dibuat terkejut ketika kubus-kubus itu meleleh karena panas nasi, menorehkan warna cokelat di atas nasi yang semula berwarna putih. "Jadi begitu… Lelehan itu terus-terusan melapisi telurnya untuk menambah kedalaman rasa."

Kageyama membulatkan matanya sekali lagi ketika ledakan aroma menguar dari lelehan kubus-kubus tadi. "Aroma ini… Ayam? Keharuman ini berasal dari aroma lembut ayam yang telah direbus dari waktu ke waktu… Aku mengerti sekarang." Kageyama menatap hidangan Hinata sekali lagi. Dengan cepat, ia berhasil membawa diri, mengganti ekspresi terkejutnya dengan raut wajah yang ketus. "Jadi, ini yang kau maksud dengan _furikake gohan_ yang berubah rasa… Nasi berbumbu yang rasanya berubah. Benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana, Penjuri Kageyama?" Hinata memberikan senyuman terlebarnya pada Kageyama, kedua tangannya mendarat di atas pinggangnya. "Apakah seleramu tergugah sekarang?"

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk menalan ludah, agaknya merasa tergiur juga, sebelum ia membalas Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. "…Aku akan merasakannya," gumam Kageyama seraya membuang muka. Detik berikutnya, ia menatap Hinata kembali, kali ini dengan kedua alis yang bertautan. Jika mengetahui sifat Kageyama, pemuda itu pasti tidak suka mengakui bahwa masakan Hinata _memang_ terlihat enak. Sementara jika ia menolak kebenarannya, harga dirinya sebagai penjuri akan semakin tercemar. Jadi, apa boleh buat— "S-Serahkan hidanganmu, _boke_!"

Hinata menyeringai sekali lagi, lalu menaburkan potongan-potongan daun bawang di atasnya. "Silakan dinikmati!"

Kageyama mengambil nafas, mencoba membawa diri. Kemudian, dengan kedua batang sumpit di tangannya, ia mengambil segelintir dari masakan penuh kejutan itu, dan perlahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Seluruh badan Kageyama membeku.

 _Di sebuah kota kecil, hiduplah Kageyama Tobio, seorang pemuda biasa yang hanya hobi bermain voli. Kota itu ramai, tetapi bukan oleh hiruk pikuk warganya, melainkan karena kerusuhan para preman dan berandalan. Pada suatu perlajanan pulang dari sekolah, Kageyama dihadang oleh salah satu dari mereka._

" _Oi! Apa urusanmu, hah!?"_

 _Kageyama berbalik dan melihat seorang yakuza berbadan cebol dan berambut senja. Ia tahu yakuza itu. Namanya Hinata, dan ia adalah yang paling kuat di kota itu. "Apa? Aku biasa lewat sini, bodoh!"_

" _Hah!? Bodoh!? Siapa yang bodoh!? Kau mengajakku berantem!?"_

" _Ayo, siapa takut!?"_

 _Dalam perkelahian mereka, Kageyama tahu bahwa yakuza itu benar-benar brutal. Tubuh dan wajahnya telah menerima beberapa pukulan menyakitkan dari tinju mungilnya. Namun, setelah semuanya mereda, dan ketika keduanya berbaring di atas jalanan yang dingin, Kageyama terkejut ketika sepasang tangan menggerakkan kepalanya, membenamkannya pada dada bidang si yakuza._

" _D-Diam… L-Lukamu terlihat lebih parah, jadi aku membiarkanmu beristirahat di dalam pelukanku." Yakuza itu memalingkan wajah dengan pipi merona. "S-Selain itu… kau ini ternyata keren."_

 _Selanjutnya, ia merasakan jemari yang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Kageyama menyerah ke dalam kelembutan itu, memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar Hinata dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh manis di depannya._

' _Tekstur ini…_ ' Kageyama memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati rasa yang keluar dari setiap kunyahan. ' _Kelembutannya terasa seperti pelukan seorang yakuza_ tsundere _._ '

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Hinata meringis lebar seraya meletakkan satu tangan di atas pinggang. Dirinya sempat merasa sedikit pesimis, tapi melihat respon Kageyama yang sedemikian rupa, dirinya menjadi lebih percaya diri. "Kau ingin tahu jati diri dari kubus-kubus itu?"

"Mereka adalah aspik," kata Kageyama tanpa ragu. Hinata menurunkan senyumannya sebentar untuk meringis. _Bishoku no Ou-sama_ memang hebat. "Aspik biasanya dimasak dari ikan atau daging, dibuat seperti agar-agar dengan isi seperti jelly. Di sini, kau membuatnya dari sayap ayam."

"Bingo!" Hinata menjetikkan jarinya. "Aku mendidihkan ujung sayap ayam dengan bonito, sake, dan kecap asin, lalu menuangkannya pada sebuah cetakan untuk mendinginkan dan memadatkannya."

"Karena nasi yang panas, aspiknya meleleh dan isi kandungan di dalamnya menyatu bersama telur," tambah Kageyama dengan kerutan pada kening yang bertambah dalam. Mungkin harga dirinya sedikit tercoreng karena lawan yang ia remehkan berubah menjadi sosok yang mengejutkan. "Efek tambahannya, aspik ini mengandung campuran sup kaya rasa dengan kegurihan ayam. Kekayaan cita rasa dan rasa asin kaldu ini meningkatkan kehalusan rasa telur. Dan di setiap gigitan, tekstur aspik tadi melumer di dalam mulut."

Kageyama mencengkeram sumpitnya dengan kuat. ' _Aku tidak menyangka ini. Dia bisa mengubah masakan sederhana menjadi sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku tahu sekarang… Bocah ini,_ ' Mata birunya menatap Hinata, dan seketika ia bertemu pandang dengan cengiran tanpa dosa milik anak-anak. ' _Senjata mematikannya adalah kreatifitas._ '

Kedua matanya terpejam, tetapi kedua alisnya menukik tajam. Lidahnya merasakan gulungan ombak rasa yang menghantam lidahnya di setiap gigitan, dan hatinya berkata untuk menyerah pada kelezatan itu. Ia sangat ingin memindahkan suapan demi suapan hidangan itu ke dalam perutnya, dan tak membiarkan seorang pun, bahkan pembuatnya sekalipun, untuk mencicipinya. Hatinya berkata kepadanya untuk melepaskan harga dirinya dan menyantap habis masakan Hinata. Namun di saat yang sama, sebuah pikiran rasional di sudut otaknya mencegahnya untuk melakukan semua itu, membuatnya teringat bahwa ia tidak bersedia ditaklukkan oleh Hinata.

Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan pribadi bangsawannya tunduk pada seorang rakyat jelata.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya?" Hinata mengulum senyum kecil, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sebenarnya, jika ia mengamati dari wajah Kageyama, jelas-jelas pemuda itu nampak menikmati hidangannya. "Apakah hidanganku enak, atau menjijikkan?"

Beberapa detik lamanya terlewat dalam kesunyian. Kageyama menunduk dengan wajah penuh konflik dan pertimbangan. Mungkin ia sedang menimang-nimang apakah lebih baik ia mengakui kelezatan makanan Hinata, atau mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Jika ia mengakui bahwa makanan Hinata lezat, bocah itu akan berpikir bahwa ia bisa mengungguli Kageyama.

Setelah satu menit berlalu, Kageyama agaknya telah meraih sebuah kesimpulan. Pemuda berkemeja itu meletakkan sumpitnya di samping hidangan Hinata dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Lalu dengan nada tenang, ia berkata, "Aku tidak akan memungkiri bahwa hidanganmu lezat."

Hinata melebarkan matanya yang mulai berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Tapi," potong Kageyama sembari menoleh pada Hinata dengan galak. "Jangan pikir bahwa kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah." Saat Hinata membalasnya dengan pandangan heran, Kageyama memberi gestur pada hidangannya sendiri yang masih tertutup. "Pertandingan kita masih belum selesai."

Pandangan Hinata turun dari wajah Kageyama menuju hidangan tak tersentuh buatan Kageyama. Benar juga, ia terlalu senang akan fakta bahwa Kageyama mengakui masakannya sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa masakan Kageyama sendiri belum ditunjukkannya. Kira-kira apa yang ia sajikan? Sesuatu yang elegan dan berkelas tinggi? Sesuatu dengan hiasan indah di pinggir piring, seperti yang ia lihat di majalah atau televisi?

Merasakan ketegangan pada diri Hinata, Kageyama membiarkan kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Ia mengangkat tudung saji di hadapannya, membiarkan aroma lezat yang selama ini terperangkap di sana menguar begitu saja.

Harum yang enak dari daging kepiting dan telur membuat Hinata terpaksa menelan ludahnya. Kalau ia tak menutup mulut, mungkin bisa-bisa ia telah membiarkan air liurnya mengalir—saking lezatnya bau masakan Kageyama. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi masakan Kageyama dapat langsung menggugah nafsu makannya dalam sekali coba.

"Apa ini?" Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya seraya mengamati hidangan Kageyama. Di atas sebuah piring berukuran sedang, terdapat dua porsi makanan yang berbentuk menyerupai burger. Bahan yang digunakan sebagai roti burger adalah muffin Inggris yang telah dipotong menjadi dua. Di antara dua muffin itu, Kageyama meletakkan daging kepiting, telur rebus, dan _hollandaise sauce_.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini adalah masakan umum di negara Barat," ujar Kageyama seraya meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring. "Namanya adalah Eggs Neptune*. Silakan."

Hinata menelan ludah sekali lagi, karena masakan yang mengundang selera dan seringai yang muncul pada wajah tampan Kageyama. Dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar penuh antisipasi dan tekanan, ia meraih sendok dan garpu tersebut, kemudian perlahan memotong Eggs Neptune dari Kageyama dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Mmnh!?"

 _Hari itu, para pahlawan terkuat di dunia berbondong-bondong menuju kastil Demon Lord, dengan senjata terkuat mereka di masing-masing tangan. Mereka memutuskan bahwa hari itu akan menjadi hari kemenangan mereka. Semua datang dengan determinasi kuat untuk membawa pulang berita baik—bahwa mereka telah mengalahkan Demon Lord._

 _Hinata adalah salah satu dari sekian pendekar yang diakui kekuatannya. Ia menebas, menebas, dan terus menebas. Tak pernah lelah, tak pernah menyerah. Hanya ada kata menang di dalam kamusnya. Tak ada cara lain untuk mengakhiri hari selain dengan sorakan kemenangan dari umat manusia._

 _Agaknya, ia melupakan satu fakta—bahwa Demon Lord benar-benar sosok yang paling licik._

 _Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Demon Lord mengaktifkan jebakan di sana sini. Para pahlawan dibuat tidak berdaya. Dan Hinata… dibawa oleh sang Demon Lord menuju kamar pribadinya._

" _Lepaskan!" Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan segel sihir yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang akan Kageyama lakukan kepadanya, tapi yang jelas ia punya firasat buruk, berhubung sang Demon Lord baru saja melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur luasnya._

" _Menyerahlah, Pahlawan." Kageyama menjetikkan tangannya, dan seketika muncul beberapa versi chibi dari dirinya yang terbang di udara sambil mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya. "Kalau kau begitu keras kepala, aku tinggal menaklukkanmu saja."_

 _Rombongan chibi Kageyama itu mulai beterbangan menuju Hinata, mengerubungi sang pahlawan, dan selanjutnya, setiap dari mereka mulai… meraba-raba tubuhnya? Sekaligus menarik-narik dan merobek pakaian Hinata, dengan sukses membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu menjerit malu._

" _A-Apa yang kau lakukan!? Tidak, menjauh dariku!" Hinata berteriak panik sembari berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos. "A-Ah, hentikan! Apa yang barusan kau sentuh!? Hentikaaan!"_

 _Tentu saja, Kageyama tak memiliki niatan untuk menuruti Hinata. Ia menjetikkan jarinya sekali lagi, menghilangkan belasan versi chibinya dalam sekejap mata, lalu perlahan mulai melepaskan jubahnya dan merangkak di atas Hinata._

" _Pahlawan… Aku punya ide bagus." Kageyama membelai dada bidang Hinata seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Pandangannya menggelap akan nafsu. Hinata, anehnya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggigit bibir bawah menahan rasa malu karena seluruh pakaiannya telah tanggal, membuat Kageyama dapat melihatnya dengan leluasa. "Bagaimana kalau aku… menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya?"_

 _Kageyama mengangkat dagu Hinata, mengarahkannya pada wajahnya, dan Hinata hanya bisa memejam pasrah ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan._

' _I-Ini terlalu banyak bagiku! Terlalu lezat…_ ' Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri. ' _R-Rasanya seolah… Seolah aku sedang ditawan oleh Demon Lord dan dipaksa bercinta dengannya!_ '

Sebuah ledakan besar seperti sedang terjadi di dalam mulutnya, di atas lidahnya. Hinata tidak terlalu asing pada masakan barat—ia pernah melihatnya bahkan merasakannya beberapa kali, ia hanya tak tahu nama masakan-masakan itu saja. Namun… Namun—

Ia belum pernah merasakan masakan selezat ini.

Hinata mengambil nafas, mengatur diri, dan memberanikan diri untuk mengambil satu suapan lain. Ledakan dahsyat kembali terjadi, mengambil kontrol saraf perasanya dan membuat otaknya terasa seperti sedang tersengat listrik. Bukan hanya lidahnya yang dimanjakan oleh hidangan Kageyama, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nggh…" Tak bisa menahan kedua kakinya yang bergetar hebat, Hinata jatuh di atas kedua lututnya sembari menutupi mulut. Wajahnya luar biasa merah dibuai kenikmatan dan kelezatan hebat. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan hanya dari satu gigitan berhasil memanipulasi seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya bagaikan seonggok boneka di atas telapak tangan Kageyama. Hingga detik ini, sekujur tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa menghentikan getaran hebatnya, dan itu membuat Kageyama menyeringai senang.

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui posisimu sekarang?"

Hinata ingin menanamkan tinjunya pada Kageyama setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan meremehkan itu. Langkah kaki yang menggema terdengar selama beberapa detik, dan tahu-tahu, Hinata melihat kedua kaki jenjang Kageyama di hadapannya. Ia membuka matanya, mendongak menatap Kageyama, berusaha sebisanya memberikan tatapan tertajamnya di sela-sela serangan rasa yang diluncurkan Kageyama melalui hidangannya.

"Meskipun kau mencoba melawan, kenyataannya tetap seperti ini," Kageyama kembali mengangkat suara, kali ini sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Salah satu lengannya terjulur ke depan untuk menangkup rahang Hinata di dalam genggamannya. Dengan sangat pelan, ia mendongakkan wajah Hinata yang masih belum dapat menghapus jejak-jejak rona merah di sana.

Tatapannya bertabrakan dengan warna cokelat yang berkaca-kaca. Kageyama kembali mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Sekalipun ada pemberontakan di dalam kedua mata Hinata, ia tak dapat membohongi lidahnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk mengelak. Tubuh dan wajahmu menunjukkan kenikmatanmu. Aku bahkan mendengar bibir ini mengeluarkan desahan." Kageyama mengusap bibir merah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Pemilik rambut oranye itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari tawanan tangan Kageyama, tapi ia tak sanggup. Tubuhnya masih terlalu kaget, terlalu lemah. Kageyama berhasil memporak-porandakan jiwa dan raganya. "Bagaimana? Kau akan menyangkalnya?"

Bagi Kageyama, sangat memuaskan melihat rakyat jelata tak tahu diri runtuh begitu saja di hadapannya.

Lantas dengan nada rendah yang menitahkan keabsolutan, Kageyama mendekatkan wajahnya dan berujar tepat di hadapan hidung Hinata, jarak di antara keduanya hanya sekian senti. "Kau kalah telak. Dari awal, pemenangnya sudah ditentukan."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Hinata merasa seperti tersambar petir. Jantungnya seperti sedang berhenti berdetak, bahkan hampir merosot dari tempatnya. Bola matanya melebar dengan perlahan, dan warna cokelat di dalamnya membuat getaran pelan, merefleksikan keterkejutan akan fakta yang dibebankan di atas kedua pundaknya.

Ia benar. Kageyama seutuhnya benar. Hinata… telah kalah darinya. Sejak permulaan, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki celah atau kesempatan untuk menang dari Kageyama.

Ketika Hinata mendongak, ia merasakan badannya gemetar sekali lagi. Pandangannya bertemu dengan manik biru yang menatap tajam, memandang ke bawah dengan mengerikan. Seolah ia berada di puncak singgasana, dan Hinata hanyalah seseorang yang merangkak di atas tanah dengan putus asa.

"Aku telah menghabiskan waktuku dengan sia-sia. Semua ini tidak ada gunanya," Kageyama mendengus sembari merapikan kembali dasinya yang semula dilonggarkan. Tanpa melayangkan sedikitpun lirikan pada Hinata, ia membalikkan badan, berniat meninggalkan Hinata duduk meratapi kekalahannya sendiri.

"T-Tunggu!" Tersentak dari lamunannya, Hinata memanggil Kageyama. Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya begitu serak akan segala bentuk emosi yang berputar di dalam benaknya, dan bahkan mengagetkan Hinata sendiri. "Bagaimana dengan hasil ujian masuknya!? Setidaknya, beritahu aku!"

Kageyama terdiam sejenak, lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada pintu aula yang masih terbuka. "Aku akan menyerahkan penilaian terakhir kepada kepala sekolah. Kau ada di sana bukan, Ukai- _san_?"

"K-Kepala sekolah?" Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Kageyama. Dari balik pintu aula, muncul seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan bandana dan fitur wajah yang tajam. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja seperti Kageyama, dan penampilannya jauh dari kata rapi. Orang bernama Ukai tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai seorang kepala sekolah. Dan kenyataannya, ia justru bukan kepala sekolah biasa, melainkan kepala Totsuki Gakuen, akademi yang sangat disanjung-sanjung oleh semua orang.

"Ups," Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya menyeringai canggung. "Ketahuan, ya."

Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menganga lebar—jadi sejak tadi, orang itu telah berada di sana, mengamati apa saja yang Kageyama dan Hinata lakukan? Pria dengan bola mata yang kecil itu menyaksikan seluruh proses duel mereka? Padahal, Hinata terlihat begitu tidak keren. Masalahnya, ia kalah telak di duel tersebut.

"Daripada berjalan-jalan seperti orang menganggur, lebih baik kau urusi bocah ini," gumam Kageyama dengan ketus, jari telunjuknya menuding Hinata dengan tidak sopan. Ia baru menurunkan kembali jarinya setelah Hinata mengeluarkan geraman protes. "Jadwalku sangat padat, jadi permisi."

Menghela nafas pelan, ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu aula untuk melanjutkan segala urusan yang masih harus dilakukannya. Hinata pikir, ia tidak ingin membuang sedetik lebih lama dalam satu ruangan bersama Hinata. Namun untuk suatu alasan, Kageyama tiba-tiba berhenti tepat ketika ia sampai di tengah ruangan.

Tanpa menoleh untuk menatap Hinata, Kageyama membuka mulutnya. Kali ini, dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

"Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan selama ini?"

Hinata menahan nafas.

Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, katanya? Yah, maaf saja kalau ia tidak terlahir di dalam keluarga kaya. Maaf saja kalau ia hanya bisa berlatih memasak secara otodidak. Maaf saja kalau ia ingin menjadi chef dengan modal keyakinan kuat.

Meski begitu, kenyataannya ia tetap kalah.

Hinata melepaskan matanya dari Kageyama dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Melihat sosok Kageyama membuatnya teringat akan duelnya tadi, membuatnya semakin frustasi. Kekesalannya memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun, membuat pandangannya buram dan kepalanya pening. Gigi gerigi saling beradu kuat di dalam mulut, dan kedua tangan di atas lantai mengepal erat.

Kageyama begitu kuat. Memang benar julukannya sebagai Raja bukan sekadar nama. Ia telah membuktikannya kepada Hinata dengan sedikit usaha. Dan dengan mudahnya, ia dapat menaklukkan Hinata, membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Melambungkannya tinggi, lantas cepat-cepat menjatuhkan dan menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil di atas tanah. Nasib kurang beruntung yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya bahkan tidak bisa menjadi alasan di sini.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa panas. Ia tahu air mata sedang mengumpul di pelupuk mata, dan dirinya mungkin akan menangis frustasi jika saja sebuah kehadiran tidak menunjukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

Hinata mengeluarkan hembusan nafas penuh getaran, menahan tangisannya. Dan perlahan ia mendongak, menyaksikan pria bersurai pirang yang sama di dekatnya.

"Kau ingin menjadi lebih kuat, bocah?"

Hinata tidak membuang satu detik pun untuk menjawab.

"Tentu saja."

Pria itu menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Totsuki Gakuen."

XOXO

Hinata kira, ia tidak akan pernah bertatap muka lagi dengan Kageyama, kecuali di dalam pertandingan memasak yang kemungkinan akan kembali diadakan di waktu yang akan datang. Tentu saja, takdir lebih senang memainkan Hinata.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak ujian masuk Totsuki Gakuen. Seperti perkataan Ukai Keishin, Kepala Totsuki Gakuen, Hinata telah menjadi satu-satunya murid yang diterima pada ujian masuk tersebut—berhubung hanya dirinya yang berani menghadapi sang Raja, Kageyama Tobio.

Bicara tentang Kageyama, Hinata masih merasa pahit mengingat kekalahannya. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki mental yang cukup kuat, mungkin batinnya telah dilanda trauma akan kehebatan Kageyama. Hinata sempat merasa sedikit trauma, karena setiap ia menyentuh alat memasak, otaknya akan mendireksinya kepada ingatan-ingatan tentang duel mereka yang berujung pada kekalahan mutlak.

Namun, Hinata tahu semuanya telah berlalu. Apa yang telah terjadi, biarkan saja, dan ambil manfaat serta hikmahnya. Ia telah banyak belajar dari masa lalunya untuk tidak berlama-lama meratapi sesuatu. Waktu untuk menangis bisa digunakannya untuk hal lain yang lebih berguna. Misalnya untuk berlatih dan belajar demi menjadi lebih baik. Atau membuka internet untuk mencari informasi tentang Kageyama, yang kini mulai dianggapnya sebagai seorang rival.

Dan ya, meski ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, diam-diam dirinya penasaran dengan Kageyama. Dan setelah beberapa kali menelusuri internet, ia menemukan bahwa Kageyama adalah seorang jenius yang diberkati 'lidah dewa' dan kecerdasan di dapur. Di usia yang sangat muda, ia telah mendapatkan julukan _Bishoku no Ou-sama_. Semua chef kelas tinggi berbondong-bondong mendaftarkan diri menjadi klien Kageyama, memintanya untuk mencecap dan mengkritik masakan mereka. Dan Hinata tak bisa membayangkan seberapa hebatnya pekerjaan semacam itu.

Kageyama memang hebat.

Dengan dirinya yang sekarang, masih belum mungkin untuk mengalahkan Kageyama. Jarak mereka masih terlampau jauh. Dan Hinata yang bukan seorang jenius seperti Kageyama harus mencoba dan bekerja lebih keras untuk meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

Bagi orang lain yang mendengar resolusinya untuk mengalahkan Kageyama, mereka jelas akan menertawakan Hinata, lalu mereka akan menanyakan untuk apa Hinata repot-repot berlari keras untuk mengejar seseorang yang belum tentu bisa ia kejar.

Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin mengalahkan Kageyama karena ia masih kesal atas kekalahannya di duel kemarin. Selain itu, Kageyama juga bermulut tajam. Ia telah mengatakan banyak kalimat yang cukup menyakitkan hati, dan Hinata ingin membuatnya menarik kata-katanya. Namun Hinata rasa, alasan utamanya menjadikan Kageyama sebagai rival adalah karena keangkuhannya.

Ia tidak ingin disebut Raja, tapi memang demikian sifatnya. Sombong, tidak ingin menganggap orang lain yang berada di bawahnya, dan sangat suka memerintah. Harga dirinya juga sangat tinggi—Hinata masih mengingat bagaimana bentuk seringai Kageyama ketika ia berhasil membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk. Sungguh menyesakkan dan mengesalkan.

Karena itu, hanya ada dua resolusi yang Hinata buat sebelum ia belajar di Totsuki Gakuen. Pertama adalah lulus dari Totsuki Gakuen yang katanya berkurikulum sulit itu dan menjadi chef terbaik agar ia bisa membangun kembali kedainya. Dan kedua adalah menaklukkan Kageyama dan meruntuhkan harga dirinya. Yah, yang dimaksud meruntuhkan harga diri bukan semacam menginjak-injak Kageyama, tapi sebatas menyadarkannya dari sikap sombongnya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal tersulit—mengubah seseorang memanglah hal yang tidak mudah—tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Dan dengan semangat baru, sehari sebelum hari pertama pembelajaran di Totsuki dimulai, Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di hadapan Asrama Karasuno, tempat yang selama tiga tahun ke depan akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Hinata dengar, sebelum memasuki sebuah asrama, ia akan kembali diuji terlebih dahulu oleh kepala asrama. Namun berhubung Ukai membawahi Karasuno secara langsung, Hinata mendapat _free pass_ , artinya ia dapat langsung masuk dan menempati asrama itu.

Dari luar, bangunan Karasuno terlihat sedikit horor, dengan bangunan tua dan tanaman yang tumbuh merambat di sepanjang dinding, tapi bagian dalamnya cukup nyaman. Terlebih, setelah berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan semua penghuni asrama, Hinata menemukan bahwa orang-orang Karasuno tidak sesombong murid-murid lain. Mereka menerima Hinata, yang hanya merupakan anak pemilik kedai, dengan tangan terbuka. Dan itu membuat Hinata senang tak alang kepalang. Terlebih, terdapat beberapa anggota Elite Ten di sana—Hinata baru bertemu dua dari mereka yang bernama Daichi dan Suga—sehingga ia bisa belajar banyak dari mereka selama ia berada di asrama.

"Kita harus mengadakan pesta selamat datang!" Usul Nishinoya, anak kelas dua yang menurut Hinata memiliki gaya dan penampilan keren. "Tradisinya memang begitu, kan? Semua anak baru di Karasuno akan disambut dengan pesta, jadi… tunggu apa lagi?"

Usulannya ini segera disetujui oleh semua orang, dan dengan mendadak mereka mulai mendekorasi dapur, beberapa sibuk menyiapkan bahan makanan. Hinata menemukan dari Yachi, salah satu penghuni perempuan asrama itu yang cepat akrab dengan Hinata, bahwa di setiap pesta selamat datang, semua penghuni asrama diharuskan untuk membuat seporsi masakan, dan nantinya mereka semua akan saling bertukar masakan.

"Tanaka- _senpai_ dan Noya- _senpai_ bilang bahwa orang yang mendapat hidangan buatan Sugawara- _san_ dan Sawamura- _san_ benar-benar beruntung," Yachi menjelaskan sembari tertawa. Setumpuk piring ada di tangannya. "Aku setuju dengan mereka. Habisnya, masakan anggota Elite Ten memang sangat lezat!"

"Hm…" Hinata menggumam pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia juga pernah mencicipi masakan salah satu Elite Ten—masakan buatan Kageyama. Seketika, ingatan mengenai duel mereka kembali mengambang, dan Hinata segera menggeleng dengan semburat merah di pipi. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa bereaksi seperti itu. Benar-benar memalukan, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya pada saat itu. Badannya seolah bergerak sendiri, menurut pada komando yang diselipkan Kageyama pada hidangan buatannya.

Menyadari reaksi aneh Hinata, Yachi memandanginya dengan cemas. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ah, hm?" Hinata mengedip, tersentak pelan, lantas mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan seenak apa masakan Daichi- _san_ dan Suga- _san_ …"

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap semoga kau mendapatkan masakan mereka nanti," ucap Yachi dengan seutas senyuman manis yang tulus. Hinata hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah cerah.

"Yep! Ngomong-ngomong, di mana letak kamar mandinya? Aku belum mandi sejak tadi, jadi…"

"Oh, letaknya tepat di sudut koridor lantai dua. Kau bisa menjumpainya dengan mudah. Sebenarnya, ada kamar mandi lain, tapi krannya sedang rusak," jelas Yachi sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. "Yah, kamar mandi yang ini juga… agak tidak beres. Pintu kamar mandinya sedang rusak, jadi kau harus mengganjalnya dengan sesuatu… Asahi- _senpai_ tidak sengaja merusakkannya pagi ini."

Hinata tertawa renyah. Melihat sifat Asahi yang penakut, anak kelas tiga berambut cukup panjang itu mungkin luar biasa panik setelah tahu bahwa ia baru saja merusakkan pintu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Yachi- _san_! Semangat!"

Yachi melambaikan tangannya dan Hinata menghilang dari dapur. Sebelum menuju kamar mandi, Hinata mampir di kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti serta handuk dari almarinya. Kemudian, sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan menyanyi—kebiasaannya setiap kali ia menuju toilet atau kamar mandi—ia mencari sudut koridor yang dimaksud. Helaan nafas lega terhembus dari mulutnya ketika ia menemukan kamar mandi yang dimaksud. Merasa risih karena keringat yang melekat di kulitnya sejak pagi, Hinata lekas melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Hm? Oh, ternyata memang rusak…" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia sempat melupakan perkataan Yachi untuk mencari pengganjal pintu, dan di sekitar sana, ia tidak melihat apapun kecuali sebuah lemari dan sebuah keranjang pakaian. Rasanya tidak mungkin ia memasukkan kedua benda itu, karena benda pertama terlalu berat untuk didorong dan benda kedua terlalu ringan untuk menjadi pengganjal berhubung tidak ada satupun pakaian di dalamnya. Hinata menelan ludah. "Semua orang… ada di dapur, kan? Kemungkinan besar tidak ada yang naik kemari, kan? K-Kalaupun ada, mereka pasti akan segera tahu aku sedang mandi karena suara _shower_ yang menyala itu keras… kan?"

Usai beberapa saat menimang-nimang, Hinata mengacak rambutnya dengan teriakan frustasi. "Ah, biarlah! Aku tinggal mandi dengan cepat saja!"

Ia berdiri di bawah _shower_ , menyalakannya hingga volume air menghujani tubuhnya dengan deras. Bahunya menurun dengan rileks dan helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya ketika peluru-peluru air hangat membasuh tubuhnya yang lelah. Kalau saja Hinata tidak mengingat bahwa pintu kamar mandi sedang rusak, ia pasti akan berlama-lama memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Karena itu, sebelum orang lain muncul, Hinata cepat-cepat menggosok tubuhnya, mengusapkan sabun di setiap jengkal kulit sebersih mungkin.

Hinata baru saja selesai membilas shampo dari surai oranyenya ketika ia mendengar suara di seberang ruangan. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Ia tahu decitan barusan adalah suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membatu, Hinata melotot, lalu menoleh patah-patah ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa orang tidak beruntung—atau malah beruntung?—yang dapat melihat kemolekan tubuh Hinata.

Biner karamel membola. Di dalamnya, terpantul bayangan berupa sesosok berambut gelap yang sangat dihafalinya, yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakannya. Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya bergetar panik.

Masalahnya, si penyusup bukanlah sembarang orang, melainkan—

"Ka… Kageyama…"

Selama beberapa detik, hanya terdengar suara air shower yang berbenturan dengan lantai keramik kamar mandi.

Pemuda yang bersangkutan terlihat sangat terkejut. Meskipun bibirnya membentuk garis datar, matanya membola maksimal, dan ia diam mematung di sana—mungkin terlalu kaget untuk bergerak. Barulah setelah Hinata mengeluarkan pekikan kecil, ia tersadar dari segala sesuatu yang dilamunkannya. Mungkin tindakan tepat yang akan dilakukan orang normal pada umumnya adalah, berbalik, meminta maaf, lantas menutup kembali pintunya. Namun rupanya, Kageyama memiliki niatan lain.

Hinata bahkan tidak sempat menyuarakan keterkejutannya akan fakta bahwa Kageyama juga berada di asrama itu, karena anggota Elite Ten tersebut lebih dahulu berjalan cepat menuju Hinata dengan raut mengerikan seperti pembunuh berantai yang dibiarkan bebas. Hinata mengambil langkah mundur sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan teriakan yang sejak tadi hanya bisa tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya. Dan seolah Kageyama ingin mengerti apa yang akan Hinata lakukan, ia dengan sigap menempelkan telapak tangannya pada mulut Hinata, dalam prosesnya mendorong Hinata hingga pemuda itu terperangkap di antara Kageyama dan tembok kamar mandi.

"Jangan. Berteriak," ancam Kageyama dengan pandangan mematikan. Hinata merasa semakin ingin menangis karena satu, ia belum memakai sehelai pakaian pun, dan dua, ekspresi Kageyama meneriakkan keinginannya untuk membunuh Hinata dan itu sangat membuat nyalinya menciut. Padahal yang salah di sini bukan sepenuhnya dirinya. "Jangan berkata apapun. Jangan bersuara. Kalau kau mengeluarkan sedikit suara saja…"

Hinata mengangguk sebelum Kageyama menyelesaikan kalimat penuh penekanannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan bagaimana atraktifnya Kageyama ketika sekujur tubuhnya basah karena air _shower_ , ketika helai rambutnya menempel pada dahinya dan melipatgandakan ketampanannya.

"Bagus," Kageyama menghela nafas sambil perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin semua orang menganggapku… 'tidak sopan' setelah mendengar teriakanmu."

"…Keluar," lirih Hinata yang masih menunduk. Giginya belum berhenti memainkan bibir bawahnya. Saat Kageyama membalasnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, rona pada wajah Hinata semakin bertambah. "K-Kalau kau bukan _hentai_ , cepat keluar dari sini, sialan!"

Sebuah suara kulit bertemu kulit menggema di ruangan kecil itu, mengiringi teriakan melengking Hinata. Dan ya, pada akhirnya Hinata memang berteriak, tapi siapa peduli. Kageyama pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

Hinata baru menyesali reaksi berlebihannya saat pesta perayaan dimulai. Mulanya, ia mengira Kageyama yang memang seorang bangsawan itu tidak akan repot-repot datang, tapi rupanya kekuatan membujuk Sugawara benar-benar mutakhir. Jadilah Hinata melongo seperti orang bodoh ketika sosok Kageyama menampakkan diri di dalam dapur, dan sedetik kemudian, ketika mata mereka bertemu, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia tak bisa menahan malunya.

Hinata sangat menyesal. Harusnya, ia tidak melakukan semua itu. Kalau ia bersikap biasa dan kasual di kamar mandi tadi, ia tidak akan merasa secanggung ini dengan Kageyama.

Setelah mereka semua duduk melingkar di atas lantai, Hinata langsung diserbu oleh barikade ejekan dan godaan mengenai teriakannya tadi di kamar mandi. Tentu saja, tanpa menceritakan satu kata pun, semua orang telah dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri lewat semburat merah di wajah Hinata dan bekas tamparan di pipi Kageyama.

" _Ou-sama_ cuci mata. Beruntung sekali ya, dapat pemandangan gratis…" Tsukishima, anak kelas satu yang terkenal paling sadis dengan kata-katanya memilih untuk menunjukkan sifat menyebalkannya. Kageyama menggeram, tapi ia tak membalas apapun. Lebih tepatnya, sejak ia masuk ke dalam dapur, ia tak pernah sekalipun berbicara. Apakah ini karena kode etiknya sebagai bangsawan yang harus jaga _image_ , atau karena perasaan canggung setelah kejadian tadi, Hinata tak dapat menebak.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita bertukar hidangan sekarang," lerai Sugawara dengan senyuman terlembutnya. Hinata merasa terenyuh mendengar kebaikan dalam suara Sugawara. Ia rasa, dari semua orang di penghuni ini, Sugawara lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkannya. Saat semua orang mengabaikan komplainnya tadi berupa 'Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau Kageyama juga tinggal di sini?', setiap dari mereka hanya tertawa sambil mengatakan kalau segalanya akan lebih menarik seperti itu. Kecuali Sugawara. Pemuda kelas tiga itu mendekati Hinata, lalu menepuk bahunya sembari menarik senyum yang paling tulus. Ia benar-benar bagaikan seorang malaikat di tengah orang-orang kurang ajar yang menjadi penghuni Karasuno.

Sugawara menolehkan kepalanya pada Kageyama. "Kageyama, kau sempat memasak hidangan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku memiliki sisa dari percobaan memasak hari ini, dan aku sudah memanaskannya." Kageyama mengangkat bahu seraya memberi gestur pada piring lebar di tangannya. Hinata hampir menganga kagum. Itu hanya berupa makanan yang dipanaskan, tapi masih terlihat sangat lezat. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggeleng pelan. _Bukan berarti aku menganggap masakannya enak atau bagaimana… M-Masakannya hanya terlihat menarik. B-Benar, menarik! Tunggu, ini sama saja aku memujinya!_

Mengangguk pelan, Sugawara menepukkan kedua tangannya. Pemuda tersebut mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk memulai pesta perayaan itu, dalam prosesnya mengkomando seluruh penghuni Karasuno untuk mengucapkan selamat datang. Hinata membalas mereka dengan cengiran malu, tak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tak heran ketika Tsukishima dan Kageyama terlihat tak membuka mulut sama sekali, urung memberinya ucapan selamat, tapi melihat kedua orang itu, Hinata tidak merasa heran.

Selanjutnya, Sugawara menginstruksi mereka untuk memutar hidangan mereka. Hinata menarik nafas penuh antisipasi. Harapannya adalah agar ia mendapat hidangan buatan salah satu Elite Ten. Dan begitu putaran berhenti, Hinata membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kaget bukan main.

Ini… bukankah masakan milik…

Hinata perlahan mendongak, bersamaan dengan Kageyama yang juga mengangkat kepalanya, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Kageyama sama-sama mengenakan ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi jengkel. Hinata menggertakkan gigi-giginya di dalam mulut sembari mengangkat lengannya untuk menuding Kageyama.

"Kenapa aku mendapat masakan buatanmu!?"

Mereka berteriak di waktu yang sama, menunjuk satu sama lain dengan penuh rasa kesal. Hinata kesal karena melihat, apalagi memakan hidangan Kageyama, dapat membuatnya kembali mengingat duel mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Kageyama sendiri… mungkin ia kesal karena harus kembali mencicipi masakan seorang chef kelas dua rendahan. Mungkin ia kesal karena ia tidak ingin dibuat mengakui bahwa masakan chef rendahan yang sama dapat memanjakan lidahnya. Entahlah, yang jelas mereka sama-sama benci.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih telah mendapat masakanku! Kau ingin memakannya, kan!?" semprot Kageyama.

"Cih, kata siapa? Aku tidak ingin merasakan makanan vulgar yang bisa membuat orang mendesah-desah!"

"Yang mendesah dirimu sendiri, bodoh! Dan kau melakukan itu karena kau menikmati masakanku. Akui saja!"

"K-Kau juga menikmati masakanku! Buktinya, kau mengunyah pelan sekali, seolah tidak ingin cepat-cepat menelan masakan enakku! Kau sampai memejamkan mata penuh penghayatan!"

"Aku memang seperti itu setiap kali mencicipi masakan orang! Aku butuh ketelitian dan konsentrasi!"

"P-Pokoknya, aku tidak ingin memakan masakanmu!"

"Tidak ingin? Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas kau terlihat seperti akan meneteskan air liur!"

Hinata menggeram gemas, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat penyangkalan, tapi otaknya tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Ia baru sadar dirinya dan Kageyama sudah saling bergeser maju, dan kini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan mata berapi-api. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah, tentu saja. Beruntung, semua orang telah bersenang-senang dengan caranya masing-masing, meninggalkan keduanya sendirian. Setidaknya perdebatan sepele yang memalukan ini tidak akan disaksikan oleh siapapun. Kecuali satu-dua jiwa yang ingin menyaksikan.

Tak bisa memikirkan cara lain, Hinata mengambil satu sendok dari hidangannya yang berada di depan Kageyama, dan dengan cepat memasukkannya di dalam mulut pemuda berwajah tidak santai itu secara paksa. Kageyama membuat suara protes di balik tenggorokannya, lidahnya tidak berfungsi karena masih digunakan untuk memakan suapan Hinata. Mungkin orang seangkuh dirinya juga masih punya kesadaran bahwa lebih baik memakan makanan yang susah payah dibuat orang lain daripada meludahkannya.

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Kageyama setelah ia menelan dalam beberapa kunyahan.

Hinata membusungkan dadanya. "Bagaimana? Enak, kan? Kalau kau masih belum mau mengaku, aku tinggal memaksamu memakannya lagi!" Hinata kembali mengambil sesuap dari masakannya, dan seperti tadi, ia memasukkannya di dalam mulut Kageyama secara paksa, membuat sebagian dari suapan itu tumpah mengotori sudut mulut dan kaos Kageyama. "Enak, kan!? Katakan kalau masakanku enak! Cepat katakan!"

Kageyama menggeram pelan. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia membalas perlakuan Hinata—tangannya mengambil garpu, menusukkan sebagian kecil Ravioli di Aragosta* buatannya, lantas memaksakannya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Pemuda dengan tinggi pas-pasan itu hampir dibuatnya tersedak, tapi Kageyama tak begitu peduli karena detik berikutnya, Hinata kembali menggelinjang dibuai kelezatan masakannya.

"Mmnh… Nggh…" Sekujur tubuh Hinata berkedut pelan, matanya terpejam merasakan _impact_ besar di atas lidahnya. Setelah Hinata menelan suapan itu, tenaganya telah jauh berkurang dari sebelumnya. Ia terengah hebat sembari mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tanpa membuatmu mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu kau menikmati hidanganku dari reaksi tubuhmu," Kageyama menyeringai senang. Kemenangan kembali ada di tangannya. Ia mengambil sesuap lainnya, dan mencoba sekali lagi untuk memasukkannya di dalam mulut Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng cepat sambil mendorong-dorong tangan Kageyama dengan lemah, air mata telah menggenang di sudut mata. "Tidak… Jauhkan itu dariku… I-Ini terlalu banyak untukku…" Hinata tampak seolah ia bisa menangis detik kapanpun. Meski begitu, Kageyama masih belum menampakkan rasa belas kasihannya. "Ngg…! Ti… daaak! Aku tidak ingin mendesah-desah di bawahmu! Minggir!"

"Tidak bisa," Kageyama menunjukkan senyuman paling mengerikan, dengan deretan gigi-gigi yang nampak dan mata menyipit. Dengan tenaga yang, di luar dugaan, begitu kuat, ia men- _tackle_ Hinata dan menawan kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala oranye itu. "Kau harus menelan setiap suapan, menghabiskan porsiku, dan menikmatinya pelan-pelan sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri di atas dua kakimu lagi."

"Nnh, tidaaak…" Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Jauhkan… Jauhkan itu!"

Sementara itu, Sugawara, Sawamura, dan Asahi yang sejak tadi menonton adegan ambigu itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mereka sedang apa, sih?" tanya Sawamura dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Entahlah," jawab Sugawara sambil tertawa, geli melihat tingkah antik itu. "Biarkan saja mereka."

Pesta perayaan berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Sawamura memperingatkan bahwa besok hari pertama sekolah dimulai dan mereka harus segera tidur, sehingga satu demi satu penghuni Karasuno pun berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing sambil menguap.

Hinata juga ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur, tapi ia benar-benar tidak merasa mengantuk. Seperti biasa, ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika esoknya adalah hari penting. Misalnya hari pertama masuk sekolah, atau hari turnamen olahraga yang diikutinya. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk membuka pintu belakang asrama dan keluar dari sana.

Niatnya adalah berjalan-jalan sambil mencari angin dan mendatangkan kantuk, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa lagi-lagi ia akan bertemu orang itu di belakang asrama.

"Kageyama."

Kageyama berbalik begitu ia mendengar pintu belakang terbuka, tapi saat ia melihat Hinata, ia tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kandang ayam, mengamati setiap ekor yang telah lama terjatuh dalam alam mimpi.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat yang telah diduga Hinata.

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau lelah," Hinata berjalan pelan, tapi masih menjaga jarak dengan sang Raja. Ia masih tidak ingin berakrab-akrab dengan seseorang yang ingin dikalahkannya. "Suga- _san_ bilang kalau kau jarang menampakkan diri asrama saking sibuknya."

Kageyama kembali menatap unggas-unggas di hadapannya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Sopan sekali dia, pikirnya jengkel. Mentang-mentang dirinya adalah anggota Elite Ten dan dijuluki Raja…

Hinata mengurangi intensitas tatapannya menjadi sebuah kedipan pelan.

Itu benar. Kageyama adalah seorang raja. Seseorang dengan keahlian yang lebih dibandingkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sosok itu adalah chef terhebat nomor sembilan di Totsuki Gakuen yang katanya 'mematikan' itu. Ia adalah sosok yang diagung-agungkan, seseorang yang elit. Seseorang yang duduk di puncak kegemilangan prestasi sambil memandang rendah orang-orang yang berada di bawah.

Kageyama berada di depannya saat ini, dan ia bisa melihat punggungnya dengan jelas. Tapi dalam hal kemampuan, Hinata tahu mereka berjarak sangat jauh. Seolah Hinata ada di atas tanah, sementara Kageyama berjajar bersama salah satu bintang di langit. Dan fakta itu begitu membuatnya… kesal. Kalau boleh, ia bahkan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Hinata belum menyerah. Ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, kau tahu," ucap Hinata dengan penuh determinasi. Kageyama tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya, tapi ia tahu, setidaknya pemuda itu mendengarkannya. "Sekalipun kau akan berkali-kali mengalahkanku selama ke depannya, tapi aku tidak akan sekalipun menyerah. Aku akan terus bangkit, terus mencoba. Aku akan berusaha sekeras apapun untuk mengalahkanmu, karena itu menjadi salah satu alasanku berada di sini sekarang."

Satu menit berlalu. Kageyama masih terdiam. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku memang pemasak kelas rendah jika dibandingkan denganmu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa berkembang. Aku memiliki banyak ruang untuk itu."

Kali ini, Kageyama berbalik, tapi bibirnya sama sekali tak bergerak. Pandangan dari mata biru gelapnya membebankan sesuatu yang sangat berat di kedua bahu Hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas sekali lagi. Sekarang adalah saatnya. Ia harus mengatakannya, mendeklarasikannya.

"Jika kau adalah _Bishoku no Ou-sama_ yang menaklukkan dapur, maka aku akan menjadi orang yang mengalahkanmu… dan menggesermu dari tahtamu!"

Hinata mengatakannya dengan tegas, suaranya lancar, tak sekalipun pecah ataupun bergetar, dan pandangannya bersinar penuh keyakinan kuat. Selama beberapa detik, Kageyama masih terdiam sambil mempertahankan tatapannya pada Hinata. Lantas, ia berjalan pelan mendekati pemuda berkepala oranye itu, hingga mereka berjarak beberapa senti. Meskipun Hinata menjadi tahu bahwa Kageyama benar-benar tinggi ketika ia berdiri di depannya, ia sama sekali tak gentar, dan balas menatap manik biru tajam itu.

"Untuk menjadi chef terbaik, segalanya tidak akan berjalan mudah. Selama tiga tahun ke depan, kau akan merasakan banyak sekali rintangan berat. Bahkan setelah lulus dari sini, kau juga masih akan ditempa dengan berbagai masalah kehidupan. Dan jika kau ingin menjadi lawanku, kau akan mengalami perasaan putus asa ketika kau berkali-kali jatuh, berkali-kali kukalahkan." Kageyama menatapnya lurus. "Hanya mereka yang kuat yang dapat terus berdiri. Apakah kau siap dengan semua itu?"

Hinata sama sekali tak berkedip. "Tentu saja."

Dan dengan demikian, langit malam penuh taburan bintang gemintang menjadi saksi bisu atas rivalitas baru mereka.

XOXO

Nampaknya, takdir memiliki hobi baru—yaitu mempermainkan hidup Hinata.

Sebelum ini, Hinata seringkali membayangkan skenario kehidupannya jika ia menjadi rival Kageyama secara resmi. Berhubung mereka berada dalam satu asrama, mereka mungkin akan berebut siapa yang mandi terlebih dulu di pagi hari. Atau, jika Hinata sedang kebagian piket memasak sarapan, mungkin Kageyama akan mengolok-olok masakannya—bahkan, kemungkinan besar ia menolak untuk memakan masakan Hinata.

Begitu banyak skenario dan alur persaingan yang pernah terbayangkan di kepala Hinata. Namun, belum pernah ia sekali-sekali membayangkan dan memprediksi suatu kejadian—

"Pasangan selanjutnya… Hinata Shouyou dan Kageyama Tobio."

Bahwa ia akan berada dalam satu kelas dengan Kageyama _dan_ dipasangkan bersamanya selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Bukan hanya Kageyama yang merasa kecewa berat dengan keputusan Ukai Ikkei- _sensei_ —guru mereka untuk pelajaran pertama hari itu, yang sekaligus pernah menjadi kepala sekolah sebelum cucunya, Ukai Keishin. Hinata mungkin lebih kecewa dari Kageyama. Jika sang Raja merasa sebatas kesal karena ia mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak berguna baginya dan kemungkinan menghalangi pekerjaannya, Hinata merasa luar biasa frustasi karena mereka seharusnya adalah rival. Dan rival tidak bekerja sama di dalam satu tim.

Padahal, apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini? Hinata pikir, ia akan dipasangkan dengan orang lain yang lebih bisa diajak kompromi, dan bersama dengan orang itu, ia akan bersatu mengalahkan Kageyama. Tapi, betapa berbedanya pengandaian itu dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Hancur sudah skenario persaingannya dengan Kageyama.

Mungkin ia harus lebih memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya selama ke depan. Nilainya akan aman, jika menganggap dirinya tidak banyak tingkah dan Kageyama melakukan semua pekerjaan untuknya. Masalahnya, mana mungkin Hinata mau berdiam diri sambil membiarkan Kageyama melakukan semua hal sesukanya. Mana mungkin ia mau diperintah oleh rivalnya.

Jadi, sebuah pikiran mengenai masa depannya sempat terlintas di benak Hinata—bahwa kerja sama mereka akan menjadi sangat buruk, dan mereka bisa-bisa mendapat nilai rendah karenanya. Dalam kasus terburuk, mereka bisa saja dihukum dan dikeluarkan dari Totsuki.

" _Sensei_ , saya keberatan," Kageyama berseru lantang sembari mengangkat tangan. Hinata memberinya tatapan kotor. Memangnya hanya kau yang keberatan, pikirnya sebal. "Seingat saya, saya sudah mengajukan permohonan agar saya tidak dipasangkan dengan siapapun dan tim apapun."

Pandangan tegas Ukai Ikkei mendarat pada Kageyama. "Keberatanmu ditolak. Dan asal kau tahu, permintaanmu tidak mungkin kukabulkan karena itu akan menimbulkan sifat egois dan kekanakan." Baik Hinata maupun Kageyama melemas mendengar jawaban tegas itu. Bisikan-bisikan dari semua murid yang berkomentar tentang Hinata maupun Kageyama terdengar semakin ramai. Melihat suasana yang berubah riuh, Ukai Ikkei lantas menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali. "Kembali pada pelajaran. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, tugas kalian kali ini adalah untuk membuat _boeuf bourguignon_ *. Kalian bebas memberikan modifikasi apapun. Waktunya dua jam, dimulai dari sekarang."

Semua murid langsung bergerak dengan sigap. Tidak ada waktu untuk dibuang, karena mereka tak akan mengerti kecelakaan apa yang akan terjadi di dapur mereka. Kageyama bergegas mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, sementara Hinata menyiapkan peralatan memasak.

"Minggir," Kageyama menggumam ketus. Ia datang sambil membawa senampan berisi bahan-bahan untuk _boeuf bourguignon_ mereka. "Kau akan mengganggu, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja di sana."

Perkataan itu membuat kemarahan Hinata memuai. Baiklah, ia tahu bahwa Kageyama adalah anggota Elite Ten yang masakannya sudah jelas mendekati sempurna itu, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa memperlakukannya sedemikian rupa, bukan?

"Kageyama," Hinata melangkah mendekati Kageyama sekali lagi dengan tangan terkepal. "Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku akan tetap membantumu."

Kageyama tak mengangkat suaranya, tapi ia tak juga bergerak untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata tahu ia sedang mengabaikannya, karena sebentar kemudian Kageyama kembali memindahkan fokusnya pada bahan-bahan di depannya.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan Ukai Keishin di baliknya. Ia meminta Hinata untuk bertemu dengannya sebentar, katanya untuk membahas tentang biaya sekolah. Keishin menuturkan bahwa ia tahu sekarang adalah waktu yang tidak tepat berhubung kelas sedang berlangsung, tapi ada sesuatu yang cukup darurat.

Kageyama justru bersorak senang. Akhirnya, pengganggu berisik itu akan pergi, dan ia bisa bebas memasak selama beberapa menit. Membiarkan dirinya tersenyum puas, ia meraih jamur dari atas nampan, memotongnya cepat, lantas menaburkannya di atas wajan bersama mentega. Setelah aroma harum tercium di udara, ia memindahkan jamur berlapis mentega itu ke dalam panci bersama daging sapi dan mendidihkannya di atas api kecil.

Sambil menunggu dagingnya melunak, Kageyama pergi untuk mencari piring saji. Saat itulah, sepasang murid yang sedari tadi memandangi Kageyama dengan iri mulai menyeringai. Mereka mendekati panci Kageyama, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat—

Mereka menaburkan sebotol garam di dalam panci itu. Dengan kata lain, mereka merusak hidangan Kageyama. Keduanya pergi dari meja masak Kageyama dengan tawa puas, di dalam hati tidak sabar menunggu reaksi sang Raja ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi.

Yang pertama kali kembali pada meja masak itu adalah Hinata. Ia berlari kecil karena tidak ingin Kageyama mengatainya _lemot_ , hati-hati agar tidak tersandung sesuatu dan mengacaukan segalanya. Sebuah panci sedang diletakkan di atas kompor. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengintip proses memasak tim mereka. Ia mengangkat tutup panci itu, dan mengira akan ada harum lezat yang biasanya menguar dari semua hidangan Kageyama.

Sekujur tubuhnya membeku dan matanya melotot seperti akan copot dari tempatnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, dan Hinata segera tahu bahwa itu adalah Kageyama. Kepalanya tertoleh perlahan. Dengan wajah pucat pasi, ia bertanya lirih, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang memasak, tentu sa—" Dan seperti Hinata, kedua bola mata Kageyama segera melebar. Nafasnya langsung terhenti. Ia kaget bukan main melihat masakannya dihancurkan oleh entah siapa, tapi yang jelas ini sangat keterlaluan. Dan ini bukan pula kali pertama seseorang mencoba menjegalnya dari posisi Elite Ten-nya. Dari dulu, memang ada banyak orang yang menaruh rasa dengki dan benci pada dirinya—pada sosok yang mereka panggil _Ou-sama_ dengan lirikan mengejek.

Kageyama menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan. Menenangkan diri, membiarkan kepanikannya surut. Ini bukan hal yang jarang ia temui. Ia sering mengatasi hal serupa berkali-kali, dan ia selalu berhasil. "Apa boleh buat. Kita harus mengulang masakannya."

"Tapi, waktu memasak kita hanya dua jam," Hinata menekan kedua belah bibirnya dengan raut penuh konflik. "Satu jam telah kau gunakan untuk melunakkan daging, dan tersisa satu jam lagi. Kita tidak mungkin menggunakan seluruh waktu satu jam itu karena pemasakan daging dengan saosnya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit."

"Aku tahu," tukas Kageyama dengan sedikit tajam. Suasana hatinya menjadi buruk sekarang. "Karena itu, kita butuh bahan pengganti yang bisa mempercepat proses pelunakan daging."

"Kalau begitu, kita gunakan saja itu," Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang, bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai penuh percaya diri. "Madu."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Kageyama menatapnya tajam, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Cepat ambilkan bahan-bahannya. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Oh, jadi kau butuh bantuanku sekarang?" Hinata tertawa kecil, dan cepat-cepat lari sebelum Kageyama sempat mendampratnya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, ia telah kembali dengan semua bahan yang diperlukan.

Kageyama membuka _brief case_ -nya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sana, dan mulai memotong bawang. Wajahnya penuh oleh konsentrasi mutlak, fokus yang tak dapat terganggu oleh apapun. Dirinya nampak tenang dan tak ada satupun gerakan tubuh sia-sia yang dibuat tubuhnya. Ketika kepalanya tertoleh untuk menginstruksi Hinata agar ia memberikan bahan yang dibutuhkannya, ia terlebih dahulu diinterupsi oleh tiga macam bahan yang disodorkan pada wajahnya.

"Garam, merica, dan _bouquet garni_ *… kan?" Hinata menyeringai lebar. Begini begini, ia sering menjadi sous chef—alias chef pendukung—kecil-kecilan di kedainya dulu. Kebiasaannya menangani pelanggan yang membanjir membuat kecepatan dan kesigapannya berkembang dalam beberapa tahun ini. Meski dirinya sendiri lebih senang menjadi chef utama, tapi kemampuannya sebagai sous chef juga patut diakui.

Kageyama mendengus. "Hentikan cengiranmu itu. Menjijikkan."

"Tanpa diriku, kau akan kesusahan," balas Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Itu adalah argumen terakhir mereka sebelum waktu satu jam yang tersisa mereka gunakan untuk memaksimalkan hidangan mereka. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil menyelesaikan segalanya ketika waktu tersisa lima menit. Keduanya tak membuang lebih banyak waktu dan mulai mengantarkan hidangan mereka ke meja guru.

"Silakan, _Sensei_ ," Kageyama membungkukkan badannya, mempersilakan gurunya untuk mencicipi sesuap hidangan mereka.

"Hm…" Ikkei menggumam pelan, mengamati penampilan luar hasil pekerjaan mereka. Ia menekan garpunya di atas daging itu, dan terkejut menyaksikan kelembutan yang dihasilkan olehnya. "Lembut sekali… Seolah garpuku bisa terpantul begitu saja. Kau gunakan apa di dalam masakan ini, bocah?"

"Madu," Hinata menyambar pertanyaan itu sebelum Kageyama sempat menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol madu dari sakunya dan menyeringai. "Sebenarnya, ada bahan lain seperti nanas, tapi kami rasa, madu adalah bahan yang paling kompatibel dengan daging. Dia bisa memaksimalkan kelezatan _boeuf bourguignon_."

Ikkei memandangi Hinata dengan sedikit tertarik. Ia mulai mengiris daging di hadapannya dan memasukkan garpunya di dalam mulut.

 _Bulan Agustus. Tepat ketika cuaca sedang begitu panas. Ikkei memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk meredakan gerahnya adalah dengan berenang di sungai yang terletak di dekat sebuah hutan._

 _Namun, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa ada lebah-lebah unik yang hidup di sana. Setiap dari ratusan lebah itu memiliki kepala oranye dan hitam. Mereka mengepakkan sayap mereka dengan berisik. Suara yang mereka keluarkan juga aneh._

" _Hinahinahina…" dengung si oranye. Sementara si hitam mendengung, "Kagekagekage…"_

 _Sungguh lebah yang absurd._

 _Ketika Ikkei berpikir bahwa mereka akan menyengatnya, mereka justru menuangkan sebuah wadah berisi madu di atas tubuhnya._

 _Dalam sekejap, madu yang sangat manis itu membanjirinya, membuatnya hanyut, membuatnya meleleh. Ikkei tak bisa menahan seringai lebar untuk terbentuk di bibirnya ketika ia merasakan kemanisan madu itu._

" _Menakjubkan…"_

 _Ikkei meraup madu di dalam kedua tangannya, meminum semuanya, dan memperlebar seringainya. Madu-madu itu pun pergi, dan Ikkei tak bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya selain dengan lambaian tangan._

"Ini sangat hebat," komentar Ikkei pada akhirnya. Semua murid di sana berteriak histeris, karena jarang sekali Ikkei mengakui bahwa masakan seseorang hebat atau lezat. Ikkei memberikan Kageyama dan Hinata salah satu seringai langkanya, sebelum ia berkata dengan bangga, "Kalian lulus dengan nilai A. Sayang sekali, aku ingin memberikan nilai yang lebih tinggi, tapi aku hanya memberikan nilai A atau E pada murid-muridku. Selamat."

Kageyama dan Hinata saling pandang selama beberapa saat, sebelum keduanya mengepalkan kedua tangan dan meninjukannya di atas langit sembari berteriak keras, " _Yosha_!"

Nantinya, sebelum Hinata keluar dari ruang kelas, Kageyama melewati sosoknya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku hanya akan bekerja sama dengan mereka yang bisa membuatku menang. Karena itu, kau harus bisa membuat dirimu berguna untukku."

Bibir Hinata bergerak untuk membuat sebentuk senyuman gembira. Ia tahu, ini adalah cara Kageyama yang angkuh itu untuk memujinya.

Esok harinya, entah mengapa, orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai memanggil dirinya dan Kageyama sebagai _freak duo_ karena keberhasilan mereka sebagai sebuah tim di balik sifat keduanya yang sangat berbeda.

XOXO

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kageyama yang dikenal selalu berwajah galak itu menunjukkan rasa cemasnya. Dan dari semua orang, rasa cemas itu ditujukannya kepada Hinata.

Keishin menjelaskan bahwa di dalam Totsuki Gakuen, terdapat sebuah sistem duel yang membedakannya dari akademi lainnya.

 _Shokugeki_ —itulah istilah untuk duel memasak yang dimaksud. Ketika seseorang menantang orang lain, dan berakhir dengan persetujuan kedua belah pihak, maka _shokugeki_ dapat segera dilaksanakan. Seseorang dapat menuntut sesuatu dari orang lain di dalam _shokugeki_ , dan jika ia memenangkannya, keinginannya tersebut akan segera diupayakan agar terkabul.

Belum ada satu bulan Hinata bersekolah di sana, dan ia telah ditantang _shokugeki_ oleh seseorang bernama Kindaichi. Ia dengar, Kindaichi adalah bawahan dari anggota Elite Ten bernama Oikawa Tooru. Hinata tentu pernah melihat Oikawa beberapa kali. Pemuda itu seringkali menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan banyak anak perempuan di sekelilingnya. Oikawa memiliki rambut cokelat yang mengombak, badan yang— _cih,_ kata Hinata—lagi-lagi tinggi, dan senyuman rupawan yang menyimpan beribu arti.

Sedangkan menurut pengakuan Kageyama, Oikawa adalah sepupunya sendiri, tapi sejak kecil mereka saling membenci dan bersaing ketat.

Mungkin Oikawa mengirim Kindaichi untuk mengalahkan partner dari saingannya. Atau mungkin ada alasan tersendiri yang tidak Hinata ketahui. Yang jelas, suatu hari Kindaichi mendatanginya di asrama, dan dengan terus terang mengajaknya _shokugeki_.

"Kau partner dari _Ou-sama_?" tanya Kindaichi sesaat setelah ia menantang Hinata. Matanya turun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki Hinata, mengamatinya. "Kenapa kau betah sekali bekerja sama dengan orang itu? Aku muak sekali dengannya. Dia suka memerintah ini itu tanpa mengerti bahwa kemampuan tiap orang tidak sama dengannya. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang ditaktor, pemaksa kehendak, jadi lebih baik kau dengarkan saranku dan tinggalkan saja dia."

Dan mulai dari sana, Kindaichi mulai menyebutkan daftar kejelekan Kageyama. Hinata tak tahu apa yang membuat amarahnya muncul. Kageyama bukan temannya, hanya sekadar partner biasa. Mungkin ia merasa bahwa sang Raja sekalipun tak pantas untuk diejek sedemikian rupa. Ia memang menyebalkan, tapi ia juga masih manusia.

Mungkin, fakta bahwa Kindaichi adalah partner Kageyama yang mengkhianatinya dan meninggalkannya sendirian membuat darah Hinata mendidih.

"Aku terima tantanganmu." Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata memotong ucapan Kindaichi, dan ia menerima _shokugeki_ itu. "Ini kondisiku—kalau aku menang, kau harus menarik kata-katamu dan meminta maaf pada Kageyama."

Kindaichi memberinya pandangan kaget. "Hm. Mungkin butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk menyadarkanmu akan sifat Kageyama yang sebenarnya. Tapi, terserah. Kau menerima _shokugeki_ -nya? Baiklah." Kindaichi tersenyum mengerikan. "Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus berhenti menjadi partner Kageyama dan ikut di bawah Oikawa- _san_."

Meski ada sebuah konsekuensi mengerikan di balik _shokugeki_ itu, Hinata tidak gentar di bawah tatapan Kindaichi.

Sejak pernyataan resmi yang keluar dari pusat, Hinata terus menerus melatih dirinya. Ia hanya diberi waktu beberapa hari untuk mencari ide masakan. Kageyama yang tahu akan _shokugeki_ tersebut langsung saja memarahi Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tahu masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi!?" Kageyama mengguncang bahu Hinata dengan tatapan putus asa. "Kau sedang berurusan dengan Oikawa- _san_."

"Kageyama." Hinata mengedip tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku berhadapan dengan orang bernama Kindaichi, bukan Oikawa."

"Kau ini—! Kau pasti tahu maksudku," Kageyama menghela nafas cepat sambil mengacak rambutnya. Saat ia membuang wajahnya, Hinata sempat melihat matanya bergetar pelan. "Oikawa- _san_ adalah sosok yang sangat berbahaya. Ia sangat cerdas, dan karismanya bisa mengendalikan banyak orang. Sekali saja kau membiarkan dirimu dikendalikannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya."

Hinata terdiam, membiarkan Kageyama menghabiskan seluruh tumpahan emosinya. "Dan yang akan kau hadapi adalah…" Pemuda yang sempat menjadi partner hebatnya. "Seseorang yang cukup hebat dalam memasak. Dia bisa mengimbangi kemampuanku dalam beberapa waktu. Dan kau—kau sama sekali belum punya pengalaman di sini. Dia bersekolah di sini selama tiga tahun sebelumnya, di kelas SMP. Yang lebih penting, dia bekerja di bawah Oikawa- _san_! Kalau kau kalah, Oikawa- _san_ akan mengambilmu—"

Sebuah boneka katak kecil yang menyentuh bibir Kageyama membuatnya bungkam seketika. Hinata mengulum senyuman secerah matahari dan menarik kembali boneka katak yang rupanya digantungkan pada kunci kamarnya itu, kemudian ia membalas dengan suara terlembut yang baru kali ini Kageyama dengar.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengalahkanmu, jadi aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun sebelum berhadapan denganmu." Hinata mengangkat tangannya, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Kageyama dan mengacak helai rambut di sana. "Aku ada di sini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, tidak akan pergi jauh. Apalagi meninggalkanmu."

Setelah Hinata mengatakan semua itu, Kageyama tak membuka mulutnya lagi.

Tanpa terasa, hari _shokugeki_ tiba. Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh kreatifitas dan kemampuan yang ia punya, sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia melakukan semua ini demi Kageyama. Anehnya, ia tidak merasa kesal seperti biasanya. Sekarang, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat di dalam hatinya—sebuah keinginan besar untuk terus mendukung Kageyama dan berjalan beriringan dengannya—dan perasaan tersebut lah yang membuatnya berhasil mengambil hati ketiga juri dengan hidangannya.

Hinata memenangkan _shokugeki_ pertamanya.

Pemuda bersurai senja itu mendongak, menatap Kageyama yang sedari tadi menonton di atas sana, lalu mengirimkan sebuah cengiran terlebar yang bisa ia bentuk. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacungkan sebuah jempol padanya.

Hinata kira ia salah melihat, tapi Kageyama benar-benar membiarkan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak terlihat mengintimidasi, meremehkan, atau mengerikan.

Senyuman Kageyama samar, tapi lebih indah dari apapun.

XOXO

Melalui Sugawara, Hinata mengetahui perasaan Kageyama di balik sifat angkuhnya.

Sejak kemenangan Hinata pada _shokugeki_ pertamanya, sikap Kageyama terhadap dirinya mulai sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Ia menjadi lebih jarang mengabaikan Hinata sekarang, dan yang lebih penting, pemuda bersurai gelap itu kelihatannya agak menganggap Hinata sebagai rival. Bagi Hinata, ini adalah perubahan besar. Kageyama berubah dari sosok yang tak sudi menatap wajahnya, menjadi seorang partner yang sedikit-sedikit menantangnya.

Mulai dari sini, terbentuklah rutinitas berupa duel kecil mereka di setiap pagi. Baik Kageyama maupun Hinata akan berada di dapur pagi-pagi sekali, mengadakan pertandingan memasak, dan meminta Keishin atau siapapun yang ada di sana untuk menjadi juri. Selama itu juga, Hinata sama sekali belum pernah mencuri kemenangan dari sang Raja, dan itu membuatnya kesal bukan main, tapi motivasinya juga sekaligus bertambah.

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa.

"Hmm…" Keishin mengunyah sesuap dari hidangan Kageyama dengan pelan. "Ya. Kageyama menang."

Kageyama mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukannya di depan dada, sementara Hinata mengerang kecewa lantaran ia kembali kalah. Keishin menyuruh mereka membersihkan dapur sebelum melenggang pergi untuk mengurusi kebunnya di belakang asrama.

"Kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi, _boke_." Kageyama memberinya seringai meremehkan, dan Hinata menggeram. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menanamkan tinjunya pada wajah tampan itu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," cibir Hinata sambil membereskan dapur.

Kageyama telah menghilang dari sana beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia selalu begini setiap pagi, terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan urusan Elite Ten yang tiada hentinya. Hinata sempat menyarankannya untuk membawa bekal sarapan, tapi Kageyama menolak, menyatakan bahwa hal seperti itu kekanakan dan ia masih bisa memakan masakan hasil eksperimennya nanti.

"Kau tahu, Kageyama jadi lebih… bagaimana ya. Semangat, kurasa," celetuk Sugawara yang baru saja menjadi sukarelawan sebagai juri duel mereka. Ia dengan baik hati membantu Hinata merapikan dapur, meskipun pada awalnya bukan dirinya yang memberantakkan dapur itu. Harusnya Kageyama berterima kasih pada Sugawara karena ia ikut membersihkan bagiannya.

Hinata berhenti mengelap meja dapur untuk mengerjap pelan pada Sugawara. "Apa maksudnya, Sugawara- _san_?"

"Selama ini, dia jarang sekali menampakkan diri di luar sekolah dan kamarnya. Lebih jarang dari sekarang, kau tahu," Sugawara memulai ceritanya dengan tawa kecil penuh nostalgia. "Tapi setelah kau ada di sini, dia jadi lumayan sering keluar dari kamarnya. Dan dia jadi jauh lebih berisik! Kau tahu, semua itu membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin dia… kesepian."

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya. "…Kesepian?"

"Kau tahu julukannya sebagai _Bishoku no Ou-sama_ , kan?" Sugawara berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan Hinata menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Selama ini, dia terus berada di atas sana sebagai salah satu dari orang yang paling kuat. Dia sendiri, tanpa ada yang mau berdiri di sampingnya, tanpa ada yang mau berusaha menyusulnya."

Hinata menatap kedua kakinya. Kageyama bahkan pernah ditinggalkan sendiri oleh partner yang sempat dipercayainya karena yang bersangkutan tidak sanggup untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan sang Raja. Jadi selama ini… dia mencari seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi lawannya, saingannya?

"Tapi setelah kau berada di sini, aku rasa kesepiannya itu sedikit berkurang." Sugawara menatap Hinata dengan sebuah harapan di dalam manik cokelatnya. "Kalau kau bisa menyamai langkah Kageyama, mungkin dia akan merasa senang."

Hinata mendongak perlahan, menatap Sugawara dengan mata berbinar.

"Mmn! Tentu saja, Sugawara- _san_!" Hinata merasakan bibirnya bergetar penuh kegembiraan, ekspektasi, dan antisipasi. "Aku akan memastikan Kageyama tidak akan menangis sendirian di atas sana. Karena tak lama kemudian, aku pasti akan menyusulnya."

XOXO

Kageyama adalah seorang raja. Ia adalah pribadi yang penyendiri dan memandang dirinya lebih unggul dari siapapun.

Karena itu, ketika dirinya membantu Hinata saat ia jatuh, Hinata mengira bahwa ada yang salah dengan kepala Kageyama.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, pelajaran demi pelajaran berlalu. Musim semi tanpa terasa berakhir, digantikan oleh udara panas dan menyesakkan yang khas dari musim panas. Hinata sangat menyukai musim panas mesikipun ia benci suhu udara yang terlalu tinggi. Salah satu alasan adalah karena musim panas mengingatkannya pada nama adik perempuannya, Natsu. Selain itu, ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukannya di musim panas, misalnya pergi ke festival, berenang di pantai, dan liburan panjang.

Cara perayaan musim panas di Totsuki Gakuen, tentu saja, adalah dengan pengadaan acara horor dan mematikan. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai 'Totsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp'. Ini adalah sebuah acara yang khusus diadakan untuk kelas satu. Memang tajuk yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, tapi kenyataannya tidak semanis itu. Hinata pernah mendengar dari Tanaka dan Nishinoya bahwa ratusan siswa tertendang keluar dari akademi itu ketika mengikuti _training camp_. Dan itu, jujur saja, sempat membuat Hinata bergidik takut.

Kegugupannya itu dengan cepat sirna karena seketika ia mengingat bahwa dalam acara ini, ia bisa membangun persaingannya dengan Kageyama. Jika pada kelas biasa mereka berpasangan, pada _training camp_ ini mereka praktik secara individu, dan itu berarti Hinata bisa menantang Kageyama pada semacam duel. Hinata rasa, _training camp_ ini tidak akan menjadi terlalu menakutkan karena ada Kageyama di sana. Karena ada sosok yang menjadi pemacunya.

Maka, Hinata melakukan persiapan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyongsong _training camp_ itu. Hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan tanpa ia sadari, datanglah hari di mana _training camp_ dimulai. Menaiki beberapa bus, semua siswa kelas satu dibawa ke sebuah hotel mewah. Ini bisa membawa kesan bahwa _training camp_ itu akan berjalan menyenangkan, bahwa rumor-rumor yang beredar tak semengerikan itu. Dalam bayangan para murid, mereka akan mendapat pelajaran seperti biasa, lalu istirahat, mendapat pelajaran lagi, dan malamnya mereka bisa mandi di _onsen_ untuk selanjutnya bermain kartu di kamar teman-temannya.

Namun, tentu saja, segala sesuatu yang ada di Totsuki tidak selembut yang mereka ketahui.

Sesaat setelah tiba di sana, semua murid diharuskan berkumpul di dalam aula besar hotel itu untuk mendengarkan sambutan dari para alumni Totsuki. Dalam prosesnya, Hinata melihat tiga korban yang sudah terjatuh di awal _training camp_ —mereka dikeluarkan hanya karena mereka menggunakan parfum dan shampo yang berbau harum. Kedua benda itu tidak boleh digunakan oleh para murid karena mereka bisa menginterupsi indera penciuman mereka saat memasak. Dan dengan begitu, karena hal yang begitu sepele, mereka dikeluarkan.

Dari sana, kegiatan _training camp_ mulai berjalan dengan menegangkan. Hinata dapat melalui hari pertama dengan cukup lancar. Begitu juga dengan hari kedua dan ketiga.

Di hari keempat, Hinata terjatuh.

Tantangan hari itu agak berbeda. Sedikit terlalu berat. Para alumni mengatakannya sebagai 'Buffet Challenge'. Mereka diharuskan untuk menghidangkan dua ratus porsi menu sarapan yang terbuat dari telur. Akan ada orang-orang awam yang didatangkan dari luar untuk mencicipi makanan mereka. Siapa yang bisa menghabiskan dua ratus porsi kepada para tamu, maka dialah yang akan lulus.

Hinata, seperti murid lainnya, mempersiapkan tantangan itu sejak malam hari. Ia sama sekali tidak istirahat, dan baru mandi pagi harinya sesaat sebelum tantangan hari keempat dimulai. Meskipun tantangan ini agak mengerikan, tapi Hinata merasa cukup percaya diri. Terlebih, ketika ia menemukan bahwa stan Kageyama berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Oh, kita bertemu lagi!" Hinata terkikik geli melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Kageyama begitu ia menemukan bahwa akan ada orang berisik di sebelahnya selama tantangan berlangsung. Mengabaikan reaksi Kageyama, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan melambai riang. "Hai, Kageyama- _kun_ ~"

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih punya banyak energi tersisa," desah Kageyama sembari memijit pelipis.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Kageyama sedang menantikanku di atas sana, kan?"

Kageyama mengangkat wajahnya memandanginya bingung. "Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot dimengerti," Hinata tertawa sekali lagi, kali ini sambil mengenakan apron putihnya. "Nah, ingin memprediksi siapa yang bisa menarik 200 pelanggan pertama kali?"

"Bodoh," Kageyama mendengus, tapi bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Hm… Kita lihat saja nanti."

Tantangan hari keempat dimulai. Baik Hinata maupun Kageyama mengeluarkan semua kebolehan yang mereka miliki. Nyala determinasi pada mata mereka masih belum padam, dan hingga detik ini mereka sama sekali tidak ingin mengalah. Ketika Hinata melirik stan Kageyama, ia menemukan bahwa sang Raja memilih hidangan Eggs Benedict*—mirip dengan Eggs Neptune yang digunakannya menghadapi Hinata pada ujian masuk, hanya saja daging kepiting di dalamnya diganti oleh daging sapi. Melihat presentasi indah dari makanan Kageyama, ada begitu banyak tamu yang tertarik untuk mencecap masakan Kageyama.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak akan kalah. Dirinya sendiri berencana untuk membuat souffle omelette. Selain karena ukuran makanan yang tidak terlalu berat di perut, masakan tersebut memiliki tekstur lembut dan kandungan protein tinggi. Cukup cocok untuk dijadikan menu sarapan, Hinata rasa.

Pada menit awal, terdapat beberapa tamu yang mampir di stan Hinata. Sebenarnya lumayan banyak. Tapi entah mengapa, semakin lama, stan-nya sendiri menjadi sepi pengunjung. Satu, dua, hingga tiga jam. Hanya ada beberapa tamu yang mau mampir. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Memangnya kenapa—

Kedua matanya membesar. Oh.

Omelette-nya… Semua omelette-nya… Mereka mengkerut.

Hinata menghampiri semua porsi sajiannya dengan panik. Bodoh sekali dirinya. Ia tidak tahu souffle omelette yang sangat diagungkan kelembutannya itu bisa cepat mengkerut jika tidak lekas dimakan. Bola mata Hinata bergerak sepanjang deretan omelettenya yang tak lagi menggugah selera. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, menghembuskan nafas, kemudian menyangga dirinya di atas meja stan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Bagaimana ini?

Hinata melirik jam dinding. Hanya ada kurang dari satu jam tersisa. Kalau ia membuat 200 souffle omelette sekaligus, mungkin masih sempat, tapi apa gunanya kalau masakannya kembali mengkerut? Hidangan seperti itu tidak pantas disajikan di lingkungan Totsuki. Lantas, bagaimana kalau mencari ide masakan baru? Sudah terlalu terlambat.

Bagaimana? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Hinata jatuh terduduk, tangannya masih mencengkeram meja di hadapannya dengan erat, sangat erat hingga kedua tangannya memutih. Segala sesuatu di sekitarnya mulai berputar-putar, dan perutnya mulai mengirimkan sinyal rasa mual. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan nafasnya berubah cepat.

Apakah… semua perjuangannya akan berakhir di sini? Di tantangan yang tak terlalu sulit ini, hanya karena hal sepele?

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Padahal ia belum sempat menggapai tempat di mana Kageyama berada…

"Hei, bodoh!"

Suara Kageyama hinggap pada indera pendengarannya. Ah… jangan-jangan Kageyama hendak mengejeknya lagi? Hinata tertawa pelan. Dirinya memang payah. Kalau seperti ini, kapan ia bisa mengejar Kageyama?

"Hinata bodoh! Lihat kemari!"

Meski kepalanya terasa seberat beton, tapi pada akhirnya ia mendongak. Matanya yang mulai basah akan air mata bertemu dengan biner biru yang indah, yang gigih dan teguh, dan itu membuat Hinata merasa kecil dan tidak berguna jika dibandingkan dengan Kageyama.

"Kage… yama…" Hinata terisak pelan. Saat ini, ia tak peduli lagi tentang harga diri. Kursinya di dalam Totsuki sedang dipertaruhkan di sini, dan sebentar lagi, empat puluh menit lagi—tepat ketika tantangan hari keempat berakhir, ia bisa dikeluarkan dari akademi yang sangat hebat itu. Ia tak akan bisa lagi berkelahi dan bersaing dengan Kageyama. Makanya, ia tak peduli ketika dirinya mulai menangis deras di hadapan rivalnya, ketika tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia tak peduli lagi.

Hanya ada harapan kecil yang tersisa di dalam dirinya, dan sebentar lagi harapan itu akan padam, tertiup oleh angin badai yang sangat besar.

"Kage… Kageyama…" Hinata memeluk badannya sendiri yang bergetar. "Aku… Maaf… Aku tidak bisa…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, dasar bodoh!?" Suara tegas Kageyama membuat Hinata tersentak, menyebabkan kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Mata Kageyama berkobar-kobar, dan ia nampak ingin sekali melompati stan-nya sendiri untuk bisa berada di samping Hinata. "Kenapa kau malah duduk di situ!? Pertarunganmu masih belum selesai!"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Tidak… Sudah tidak mungkin, aku—"

"Masih ada beberapa menit! Masih ada waktu!" Kageyama menggebrak meja di hadapannya, membuat beberapa tamu melangkah mundur. "Kalau kau memang berniat menjadi rivalku sejak awal, lakukanlah sesuatu untuk membalikkan keadaan!"

Hinata menghentikan seluruh pergerakan pada tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya dapat menatap Kageyama dalam diam.

"Kau sendiri yang bertekad, bukan? Selama aku ada di depanmu, kau akan terus berkembang. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun," Kageyama menarik nafas, lalu berkata dengan lantang. "Selama aku ada di sini, kau akan menjadi kuat."

Hinata melebarkan matanya sekali lagi. "Kageyama…" Senyumannya yang biasa telah kembali pada wajahnya. Dadanya dibanjiri oleh perasaan hangat yang tak terlalu ia mengerti—perasaan seasing alien. Namun, Hinata memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai perasaan… perasaan yang tak diketahuinya ini. Hinata mengusap wajahnya dari air mata yang masih basah di sana, sebelum perlahan ia bangkit dengan semangat baru pada wajahnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan satu detik lagi, Hinata dengan cepat meraih peralatan dan semua bahan untuk masakannya. Ia meletakkan sepuluh wajan dan sepuluh kompor sekaligus, berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kiranya dapat dengan cepat menarik perhatian tamu. Pertama, Hinata membuat satu hingga lima porsi, dan mencoba seseorang untuk mencicipinya. Karena reaksi positif dari orang tersebut, tamu-tamu lain mulai berdatangan pada stan Hinata. Dan di sinilah pertunjukan dimulai.

Hinata menyiapkan adonan souffle omelette, lalu menuangkan mereka di atas sepuluh wajan. Sambil menunggu omelette tersebut matang di atas api, ia menyalakan _timer_ agar tekstur omelette tidak terlalu keras. Tepat ketika banyak orang mulai berkumpul di depannya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya, _timer_ yang dipasangnya mulai berbunyi.

Hinata menyeringai. Saatnya beraksi. Dengan cepat, ia mulai membalik sepuluh souffle itu satu per satu, berpindah dari wajan ke wajan dengan cepat. Semua itu kiranya dapat menarik lebih banyak pelanggan, karena entah sejak kapan, sorakan keras mulai terdengar dari sekitarnya. Setelah omelette itu matang, Hinata kembali melakukan atraksi, yaitu dengan melemparkan omelette itu ke atas dan menangkapnya dengan piring. Souffle omelette buatannya bergoyang pelan di atas piring, mengisyaratkan tekstur bagaikan spons, tidak terlalu keras namun tidak juga lembek. Hinata melakukan hal serupa pada sembilan porsi lain, dan dengan sukses dapat membuat para tamu terkesima.

"Silakan, silakan!" Hinata memberikan senyum ramah. "Masih ada banyak!"

Di penghujung tantangan, Hinata berhasil mencapai 200 porsi. Dan semua itu terjadi karena Kageyama mendukungnya. Karena ia, yang merupakan rival terhebat Hinata, memberinya dorongan mental. Hinata tak tahu betul mengapa Kageyama mendukungnya sedemikian rupa, tapi yang jelas, ia merasa sangat senang.

'Selama aku ada di sini, kau akan menjadi kuat.'

Selama beberapa hari ke depan, kalimat itu akan terus terngiang di telinga Hinata, memberikannya sebuah teror manis dalam bentuk suara yang menawan.

XOXO

Hinata benar-benar mengira bahwa ada yang salah dengan kepala Kageyama. Habisnya, seorang raja tidak mungkin mau mendukung orang lain, terutama orang yang ia anggap menyebalkan, kan?

 _Training camp_ memang telah berlalu, tapi bukan berarti murid Totsuki dapat kembali bersantai. Musim gugur akan datang, dan itu berarti akan datang sebuah acara yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh seluruh murid kelas satu. Mereka lebih senang mengikuti acara ini karena jika kalah, mereka tidak akan ditendang keluar dari Totsuki.

Dan nama acara ini adalah Autumn Election. Sebuah acara menyerupai turnamen di mana murid kelas satu akan membuat hidangan sesuai tema yang ditentukan, dengan mendatangkan berbagai juri prestisius dari luar sekolah. Terdapat beberapa babak, yaitu penyelisihan, dan turnamen utama yang terdiri dari babak semifinal dan final. Mereka yang mendapat poin terbanyak dari juri berhak untuk menjadi pemenang.

Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Anggota Elite Ten manapun merupakan penyelenggara, sehingga mereka tidak diperkenankan ikut.

Fakta ini sempat membuat baik moral Hinata maupun Kageyama menurun. Hinata yang tadinya bersemangat untuk menebus kesalahannya di _training camp_ mendadak kecewa besar, dan Kageyama… karena dirinya sudah dari dulu tahu akan peraturan itu, hanya bisa menahan kekecewaannya sendiri dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata harus menerima fakta tersebut, dan ia pun merelakan diri mengikuti turnamen tanpa Kageyama. Yah, sebenarnya _dengan_ Kageyama, tapi ia berada di atas, hanya menonton jalannya turnamen. Mungkin murid lain menganggapnya beruntung, atau nyaman sekali, tapi Hinata tahu, Kageyama tidak seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu jiwa kompetitif dalam diri Kageyama selain dirinya.

Secara menakjubkan, Hinata berhasil melalui babak penyisihan dengan skor tinggi dari juri. Jerih payah, segala macam percobaan, dan latihannya selama ini berhasil terbayarkan. Hinata sempat mendongak ke atas, di mana Kageyama berada. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sebuah desiran kesedihan muncul dalam diri Hinata, melihat Kageyama di atas sana. Bersama orang lain, tapi sesungguhnya ia sendiri. Kesepian. Sedang menunggu dan masih menunggu hingga muncul seorang penantang yang pantas menghadapi dirinya.

Semua itu membuat Hinata menetapkan tekadnya, bahwa ia pasti akan memenangkan turnamen itu.

Turnamen utama kembali dimenangkannya dengan mudah. Sekarang, di babak semifinal, lawannya sedikit cukup merepotkan. Siang itu, Hinata menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk mencoba-coba resepnya, mengaduk-aduk dan membiarkan lepas kreatifitasnya.

Memandangi sepiring sup daging di hadapannya, Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Ia membawa piring tersebut ke atas tangga asramanya, menuju sebuah pintu yang sangat dikenalinya. Beberapa kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Sesosok pemuda berwajah tampan… tidak, tidak. Ia terlihat seperti zombie.

"…Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Hinata memandanginya dengan wajah datar.

"Diam," damprat Kageyama dengan suara serak. Bentakan amarahnya itu lantas berubah menjadi sebuah uapan lebar. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi Elite Ten. Lembar kerja di mana-mana."

"Oh," Hinata merespon seadanya, terlalu sibuk memberi tatapan simpati pada sosok Kageyama yang terlihat sangat letih. Jadi, selain terus dipuji-puji, begini risiko menjadi Elite Ten. "Tapi, kau masih punya waktu, kan?"

Kageyama tidak membuka mulut, dan justru memandangi piring di tangan Hinata. Ia dapat segera menyimpulkan. "Tidak."

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan permintaanku!"

Kageyama mendengus, lalu bergerak untuk menutup pintu. Hinata menendang pintu itu untuk mencegahnya tertutup.

"K-Kumohon, Kageyama? Coba masakanku…" Hinata mencoba menunjukkan muka paling memelas yang pernah ia miliki. "Aku sedang menemui jalan buntu, jadi… kumohon? Dengan segenap hati?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu luangku," jawab Kageyama, singkat sekaligus tegas. "Daripada mencoba masakanmu, lebih baik aku tidur."

"T-Tunggu! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang piring dengan panik. "Kau sedang mencari edisi lama shounen jump, kan!? Aku punya koleksinya di rumah!"

Akan hal itu, Kageyama membeku. "…Tahu darimana kau?"

"Hm? Tahu kalau kau mengoleksi shounen jump?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai penuh arti. "Kau mungkin selalu menutup-nutupinya, tapi setiap kali ada murid lain membawa shounen jump, matamu berbinar-binar. Bukan sekadar suka, tapi mungkin kau sudah terobsesi dengan _manga_."

"Ap… I-Itu… Aku…" Tak menemukan respon lain yang lebih menarik, Kageyama membuang wajahnya yang merona merah. Hobi terpendamnya—membaca _manga_ —ketahuan orang lain. Dan parahnya, dari semua orang, ia adalah Hinata. "Argh, baiklah kalau itu maumu! Aku akan mencoba masakanmu! Satu suap saja."

Hinata menyeringai puas.

"Tapi, kalau kau terlambat mengantarkan volume shounen jump itu," Kageyama menggeram. "Awas saja."

"Tenang saja, Kageyama- _kun_ ," Hinata mempersilakan dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Kageyama. "Aku mungkin agak pelupa di pelajaran, tapi dalam hal seperti ini ingatanku kuat."

Kageyama mendengus sekali lagi, lalu duduk di atas meja belajarnya. Hinata tanpa menunggu aba-aba meletakkan piring itu di hadapan anggota Elite Ten itu, mempersilakannya untuk segera menilai masakannya. Meskipun harus memberikan tatapan tajam terlebih dulu, pada akhirnya Kageyama merelakan dirinya untuk mengambil sesuap. Pandangannya kembali terkonsentrasi, tenang dan berwibawa, dan entah mengapa, wajah Kageyama saat itu membuat debaran halus muncul dalam dada Hinata.

' _Kenapa aku malah mengamati wajahnya!?_ ' Hinata menegur dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia selesai menelan bulat-bulat kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri, ia melihat Kageyama yang mulai memasukkan suapan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda tinggi itu mengunyah pelan, merasakan setiap celah dari rasa masakannya, lantas barulah ia menelan.

"Kau belum memahami tema pertandingan sepenuhnya," tutur Kageyama dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi temanya daging, kan? Dan aku membuat masakan daging."

"Cari tahu sendiri, bodoh! Kalau aku memberitahumu, itu namanya aku berbuat curang karena memihak salah satu peserta!"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menggumam lirih, "Kau tidak mendukungku, Kageyama?"

Hening sejenak. Hinata menggaruk pipinya dengan malu karena ia tidak menyangka Kageyama akan mendengar semua itu dan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

"Tentu saja aku mendukungmu, Hinata bodoh," Kageyama mengusap wajah lelahnya perlahan, menutupi sebagian ekspresinya di balik telapak tangan yang lebar. Suaranya semakin lirih, semakin merendah. "Aku tidak bisa ikut turnamen ini, jadi kau harus memenangkannya untukku."

Hinata terkejut, tak mengira Kageyama akan berkata sedemikian rupa. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas lega seraya mengulum senyuman terlembutnya. "Mmn. Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan menang. Demi diriku dan demi Kageyama juga."

Kenyataannya, Hinata tidak berhasil memenangkan pertandingan final, tapi ketika ia menoleh ke atas, pada tempat Kageyama berdiri, ia melihat pemuda tersebut meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke arahnya—cara Kageyama sendiri untuk mengatakan 'kerja bagus'.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata tidak merasa begitu kecewa dengan kekalahannya.

(Jantungnya justru berdebar keras dan warna merah menyebar pada wajahnya, tapi Hinata berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua itu.)

XOXO

Selama menjadi partner Kageyama, pemuda yang bersangkutan sama sekali belum pernah membiarkan Hinata memegang komando. Di dalam kelas, selalu Kageyama yang menjadi chef utama, dan Hinata masih belum juga diperbolehkan untuk naik peringkat dari sous chef. Mungkin Kageyama masih takut Hinata akan menghancurkan masakan mereka—dan itu berarti menghancurkan nilai mereka juga.

Tapi hari itu, segalanya berbeda.

Sebuah acara kembali terselenggara sesaat setelah Autumn Election selesai. Kali ini, acara tersebut sangat berpengaruh pada nilai di dalam Totsuki, jadi jika gagal, ada kemungkinan dikeluarkan dari akademi ini.

Stagiaire adalah nama acara tersebut. Setiap murid akan mendatangi sebuah restoran yang ditentukan bersama partnernya dan diharuskan bekerja di sana. Untuk bisa lulus stagiaire, mereka harus menunjukkan hasil yang nampak. Pada awalnya, Hinata tak mengerti benar apa yang dimaksud dengan hasil yang nampak, tapi rupanya Kageyama mengerti.

Keduanya tiba di sebuah restoran bergengsi. Sementara Hinata menyibukkan diri untuk mengagumi sudut terkecil pun di dalam restoran itu, Kageyama telah menggerakkan diri untuk bekerja. Ia mengambil alih komando di dapur, mengganti cara memasak mereka, bahkan mengganti resep. Hal ini sempat membuat pemilik restoran marah, tapi setelah melihat wajah mengerikan Kageyama, orang itu merasa nyalinya ciut dan memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Selama tiga hari itu, restoran yang biasanya sepi pengunjung pun ramai, bahkan dibanjiri oleh banyak sekali tokoh-tokoh terkenal di bidang kuliner. Hinata mengira ia tidak perlu melakukan apapun, karena dari semula ia tidak mengerti dan memahami apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namun pada malam sebelum hari terakhir stagiaire itu berlangsung, Kageyama menariknya ke dapur restoran itu.

"Eh? Kau ini melakukan apa lagi, Kageyama?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah kondisi restoran ini sudah… gwaaah? Sudah ada banyak pengunjung sekarang, kan?"

"Kita belum menunjukkan hasil yang nampak," Kageyama bersandar dengan santai pada meja masak. "Dan pada bagian ini, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu." Ia menggerakkan wajahnya untuk menoleh pada Hinata, memberinya sebuah seringai. "Buatlah satu menu masakan prancis untuk restoran ini."

"M-Menu?" Hinata memperdalam kerutan pada wajahnya. "J-Jadi, aku… membuat menu… untuk restoran ini?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih belum dapat mempercayai bahwa peran yang begitu besar ditimpakan kepada dirinya.

"Ya. Dan nantinya, menu itu akan muncul dalam daftar menu restoran ini. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menunjukkan hasil yang nampak." Kageyama mengangguk, lalu memberi gestur pada dapur di sekitarnya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Tuangkan kreatifitas gilamu itu, _boke_."

Hinata menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Kageyama, karena tak terbayang betapa gembiranya ia sekarang setelah diberikan tugas yang begitu penting.

Mungkin, Kageyama tidak benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai sekadar karakter pendukung sekarang.

XOXO

Hari demi hari berlalu. Seiring dengan waktu yang silih berganti, segala sesuatu yang berjalan di dalam Totsuki Gakuen semakin membaik. Hinata melakukan berbagai macam percobaan dan berkembang pesat. Sementara Kageyama…

Ya. Kageyama masih kukuh dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi, seperti biasa. Ia masih enggan mencicipi masakan Hinata ataupun orang lain yang bukan kliennya, dan ia masih sering melemparkan kata-kata kasar ketika menyaksikan salah satu aksi bodoh Hinata di sekitarnya.

Namun Hinata tahu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di antara mereka. Rivalitas mereka masih berjalan, bahkan berlangsung semakin intens, terlebih setelah Kageyama sedikit menunjukkan pertanda bahwa ia mengakui kemampuan Hinata. Dan di sela-sela persaingan hebat di antara keduanya, Hinata menyadari bahwa mereka semakin bertambah… dekat? Ia tak tahu seberapa dekat Kageyama dan dirinya, tapi yang jelas ia bisa merasakannya.

Hinata sadar, ketika ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, Kageyama yang semula tidak sudi berdiri di dekatnya mendadak mau berjalan beriringan, langkah mereka sinkron, dan punggung tangan saling bersinggungan. Ia juga tahu Kageyama semakin mengurangi bicaranya ketika ia memasak bersama Hinata, bukti bahwa ia menaruh kepercayaan cukup tinggi di dalam diri Hinata.

Selain itu, beberapa pandangan mulai saling dicuri baik oleh Hinata dan Kageyama. Hinata menemukan dirinya sesekali melirik Kageyama, dan ia tahu Kageyama juga meliriknya dengan serupa. Jika pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata akan langsung membuang muka, wajahnya memerah karena tertangkap basah mencuri-curi pandang. Tapi, Kageyama tidak kelihatan marah akan hal itu, dan ia tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu sama sekali, jadi… kalau ia tetap melakukannya, tidak masalah, kan?

Dan entah sejak kapan, dari gestur-gestur kecil yang terus mereka lakukan, lama kelamaan mulai tumbuh desiran-desiran halus dalam benak Hinata setiap kali Kageyama muncul di hadapannya dan di pikirannya.

Ia mencoba menyangkal bahwa yang ia rasakan memang… perasaan spesial, tapi percuma. Karena setiap kali wajah tampan Kageyama muncul, dan setiap kali mata biru miliknya menatap lurus Hinata, kedua lututnya terasa lemah seketika. Dan setiap kali Kageyama memanggil namanya dengan suara indahnya itu, Hinata tak dapat lagi berpikir rasional tanpa merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Hinata berada dalam masalah besar. Ia benar-benar jatuh sekarang, kepada sebuah entitas raja bernama Kageyama, yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya, bukan menjadi kawan apalagi… kekasih.

Bohong kalau Hinata bilang bahwa semua perubahan ini tidak disukainya. Ia suka, sangat bersyukur atas semua yang terjadi. Ia tak lagi mempermasalahnya hatinya yang telah tertambat pada Kageyama dan memilih untuk mencoba bersikap normal. Ambil saja positifnya. Terlebih karena Kageyama sekarang lebih mudah diajak kompromi, dan keberadaannya di samping Hinata lebih dapat dinikmati dibanding sebelumnya. Dari sana, mereka sering melakukan semuanya berdua. Berjalan ke kelas bersama, duel setiap pagi yang akhirnya berubah menjadi memasak sarapan bersama, dan momen-momen rahasia yang mereka bagi secara diam-diam di asrama, di bawah luasnya langit malam yang indah

Tidak apa-apa jika semuanya berjalan seperti ini. Ini lebih dari cukup. Perasaan tak tersampaikan, sentuhan kulit ke kulit secara halus dan samar, serta pandangan yang diam-diam dilayangkan satu sama lain—itu semua sangat cukup bagi Hinata. Kalaupun ia hanya bisa menjadi teman Kageyama secara maksimal, ia juga tak akan mengeluh. Dalam Totsuki Gakuen yang penuh kompetisi ini, cinta kepada murid lain hanya akan mengganggu, karena dirinya tak tahu kapan ia akan berhadapan dengan orang yang ia cintai itu.

Makanya, Hinata memutuskan untuk meletakkan perasaannya di sudut terjauh dalam hatinya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Ia lebih menyukai segala rutinitas yang ada sekarang. Mana mungkin ia rela menghancurkan siklus nyaman ini hanya karena ia ingin menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman untuk Kageyama? Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan partner mereka. Terlebih, ia mendengar dari Sugawara, bahwa Kageyama baru kali ini memiliki teman sedekat Hinata. Hinata sendiri jadi tak ingin menakut-nakuti Kageyama atau membebaninya dengan perasaan yang tidak perlu.

Dan ketika Hinata berpikir bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja selama perasaannya terpendam, muncul satu lagi masalah yang lain.

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari damai di asrama Karasuno. Hinata bangun pagi seperti biasa, mandi, dan segera menuju ke dapur. Dirinya agak terkejut karena Kageyama tak ada di sana seperti biasanya. Padahal normalnya, pemuda itu pasti akan berlomba-lomba dengannya untuk datang terlebih dulu ke dapur.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Semoga tidak ada apa-apa. Semoga Kageyama hanya tertidur karena semalam melebur, atau masuk angin, atau apalah. Yang jelas, ia ingin firasat buruk di dalam sudut kecil hatinya ini menghilang.

Sebuah bel yang datang dari pintu asrama mencegah Hinata untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Dengan penasaran, Hinata melepas kembali apronnya dan berjalan keluar dapur menuju pintu asrama. Setibanya di sana, ia melihat bahwa Keishin—yang kadang-kadang memang suka mampir di asrama—menyambut tamu tersebut.

Wajah Hinata merengut melihat tamu yang terlihat cukup… elit. Ia adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan suara rendah yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil ngeri. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Dan di sekitarnya, terdapat sebuah aura kebangsawanan yang dapat Hinata rasakan dari jarak jauh. Rambutnya tersisir rapi, kepalanya terangkat dengan sedikit terlalu percaya diri, dan gaya bicaranya sangat formal.

Menyadari keberadaan Hinata di sana, Keishin menoleh memandanginya. Ada kerutan tidak mengenakkan pada keningnya, pertanda ia sedikit mempertanyakan tamunya itu. "Hinata, di mana Kageyama?"

"Eh?" Kedua bahu Hinata terangkat. Orang itu mencari Kageyama?

Sekujur tubuhnya seolah dibebani dengan batu raksasa—rasanya sangat berat untuk digerakkan—ketika kedua mata biru gelap milik sang tamu, yang sangat mirip dengan mata _seseorang_ , bertabrakan dengannya. "Ah, mm… Aku belum melihatnya. Kurasa ia ada di kamar," Hinata menjawab dengan terburu-buru setelah keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan menyelimuti mereka.

Pria tadi sedikit melongokkan kepalanya melewati badan Keishin. Senyuman lebar yang menyimpan kemisteriusan terbentuk pada wajahnya, dan itu saja berhasil membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Tamu ini benar-benar… bahaya. "Ah, saya rasa Anda tidak perlu lagi mencarinya." Ia memberi gestur pada tempat di belakang Keishin. "Ia sudah ada di atas tangga sana."

Tunggu, Kageyama sudah keluar dari kamarnya?

Hinata memutar kepalanya ke atas, dan benar perkataan pria itu. Kageyama ada di atas sana, sedang berdiri mematung di tengah anak tangga. Mungkin ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuruni tangga sebelum tubuhnya membeku menyaksikan tamu yang mendatangi Karasuno. Melihat wajah penuh ketakutan Kageyama, Hinata segera tahu, bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres saat itu.

"Ada apa, Kageyama?" Pria itu mendorong Kageyama dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berjalan kemari? Bukankah kau merindukanku?"

Biner biru Kageyama yang biasanya indah berubah pucat, gelap, tanpa warna di dalamnya. Ia mengeluarkan nafas yang bergetar, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang membentuk sebuah kata, " _Otou-sama…_ "

Hinata terperanjat. Pandangannya lepas dari Kageyama dan kembali pada pria itu. Jadi, dia adalah ayah Kageyama? Pantas saja ia memiliki hawa yang begitu kuat. Cara bicara, warna mata, bahkan gerak-gerik keangkuhannya sangat mirip dengan Kageyama. Hanya saja, mungkin…

Dia lebih berbahaya dari Kageyama.

Lalu dengan sewenang-wenang, ayah Kageyama mendorong Keishin minggir. Mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Keishin, ia berjalan memasuki asrama, mendekati Kageyama yang masih bergetar seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hinata tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur. "Apa kabar, anakku? Apakah kau berhasil menjadi nomor satu, seperti yang kuinginkan?"

Kageyama terlihat seolah ia bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "T… Tidak," Sesaat setelah ia meluncurkan satu kata itu, Kageyama cepat-cepat menarik nafas. Hawa menekan dari ayah Kageyama membuat udara lebih sulit masuk ke paru-paru—bahkan Hinata juga mengalami itu. "Aku masih menjabat di… kursi kesembilan."

"Hm…" Senyuman pada wajah pria tersebut luntur seketika. Nadanya kian merendah, mengancam, menjanjikan beribu penyiksaan. "Kenapa? Katakan, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik?"

"Karena mereka pikir aku masih kelas satu… dan butuh pengalaman," Kageyama mengambil satu lagi tarikan nafas yang cepat dan tajam, lantas membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, _Otou-sama._ "

Hinata ternganga. Kageyama tidak perlu melakukan itu! Ia tidak perlu meminta maaf. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia masih ada di kursi kesembilan? Setidaknya, Kageyama sudah berusaha keras. Dari semua orang, Hinata paling tahu semua usaha yang Kageyama lakukan selama ini.

"Hinata," bisik Keishin di dekatnya. Tangannya mendarat di atas bahu Hinata, meremasnya pelan untuk memberinya sedikit kekuatan. "Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengontak para guru mengenai ini."

Hinata membulatkan matanya. "Kau melakukan sesuatu sejauh itu?"

"Yah," Ukai mengacak surainya sendiri. "Bagaimanapun juga, ayah Kageyama adalah sosok yang sangat ditakuti di sini. Ia pernah membuat sejarah yang tidak begitu mengenakkan di akademi ini. Bahkan aku tak bisa menghentikan pria itu secara langsung."

Hinata menahan nafas, menggumamkan kekagetannya. Keishin meremas pundak Hinata sekali lagi. "Jaga Kageyama untukku, Hinata. Lakukan sebisamu untuk mencegah hal terburuk terjadi. Kumohon."

Dan Keishin tak membuang waktu lebih lama. Tanpa repot-repot menunggu respon Hinata, ia berlari ke atas tangga dengan wajah pucat, sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Suara rendah milik pria mengerikan itu kembali menarik Hinata kepada kenyataan.

"Ini membuatku khawatir. Jangan-jangan, kualitas masakanmu juga semakin menurun?" Ayah Kageyama mengusap dagunya sendiri dengan raut penuh pertimbangan. "Tobio. Buatkan aku sebuah hidangan yang menakjubkan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan hidanganmu."

Kageyama berjengit, mengangguk, lantas segera berlari menuju dapur seolah ayahnya adalah seorang raja dan ia harus segera mengabulkan permintaannya. Sang ayah menyeringai, mengikuti Kageyama hingga ke dapur, dan Hinata mengikuti mereka, tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menonton dari ambang pintu.

Hinata ingin berada di sana, di samping Kageyama. Membantunya, menolongnya, memberinya sandaran dan dorongan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini telah menyangkut masalah pribadi Kageyama, dan Hinata tak bisa ikut campur. Tidak berani. Seberapa bencinya ia melihat cara memasak Kageyama yang berbeda, seberapa muaknya ia melihat postur Kageyama yang tegang saat memasak, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali melihat.

Dan itu membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Silakan, _Otou-sama_." Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Kageyama menghidangkan masakannya di hadapan sang ayah, membungkuk sekali lagi untuk mempersilakannya makan.

Ayah Kageyama memandangi anaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian tersenyum—Hinata tahu itu adalah senyum palsunya—dan mengambil garpu serta pisau, mengiris daging di hadapannya menjadi satu potongan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan garpu. Selama ia mengunyah dengan perlahan, keheningan yang menyesakkan kembali muncul, dan Kageyama tak pernah sekalipun menaikkan kepalanya.

Yang memecah keheningan itu adalah sebuah suara keras—suara piring yang pecah karena terbentur lantai—karena ayah Kageyama baru saja menyingkirkan sepiring hidangan Kageyama dari atas meja, dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja di atas lantai.

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya sembari menahan nafas.

"Masakan apa itu, Tobio?" Ayah Kageyama beranjak dari kursinya untuk berjalan mendekati Kageyama. Kedua tangannya mendarat di atas bahu Kageyama, membuat yang bersangkutan melompat kecil karena takut, dan Hinata bersiap untuk melompat di antara mereka jika sang ayah melukai temannya tersebut. "Itu sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang kuajarkan padamu. Kemana kemampuan hebatmu itu, Tobio? Kemana perginya masakan-masakanmu yang dapat membuatku terkesan? Apakah aku harus mengajarimu sekali lagi dengan cara yang lebih keras?"

Kageyama tidak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya kosong.

"Apa yang baru saja kau sajikan kepadaku bukanlah hidangan. Itu adalah," Pria mengerikan tersebut berhenti sebentar, membuat jeda yang menegangkan. "Sampah. Mengerti, Tobio? Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada sampah, bukan?"

Sampah? Hinata menggertakkan giginya. Jangan bercanda! Masakan Kageyama sama sekali bukanlah sampah!

Tak berani melawan, Kageyama hanya mengangguk. "Sampah… harus dibuang."

"Nah. Berarti," Ayah Kageyama menunjuk pada hidangan Kageyama yang kini telah bercampur dengan pecahan piring di atas lantai. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada sampah yang kau buat, Tobio."

Kageyama memandang pecahan piring itu dengan nanar. Ia beringsut mengambil kekacauan di lantai itu dengan kantong plastik, lantas memasukkannya ke dalam bak sampah. Hati Hinata mencelos ketika ia menyaksikan semua itu. Dirinya tidak terlibat secara langsung, tapi ia sangat marah. Beraninya pria itu mengatakan bahwa masakan yang susah payah dibuat Kageyama adalah sampah.

"Ini lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan, Tobio," Ayah Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kinerjamu benar-benar menurun. Aku sangat kecewa padamu." Ia mengusap dagunya sekali lagi, berpikir keras dengan kilatan licik pada kedua matanya. "Ahh, benar. Mungkin aku harus membawamu pulang ke rumah. Aku harus mengajarimu segalanya dari nol. Kali ini, aku akan memastikan kau tidak melewatkan satu langkah pun."

Manik cokelat milik Hinata membola sekali lagi saat ayah Kageyama merangkul bahu putranya, memaksanya berjalan keluar dapur. Jantung Hinata berdebar cepat karena panik. Apakah pria itu akan membawa Kageyama pergi? Apakah ia takkan bisa lagi bertemu Kageyama setelah ini?

Tidak… Ia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Tunggu!" Hinata membiarkan seluruh emosinya tersalurkan lewat teriakan itu. Badannya bergerak sebelum ia sempat mencegah dirinya sendiri, menghadang dua orang dengan ikatan keluarga itu dan mencoba untuk tidak menyerah di bawah tatapan tajam pria tadi. "Jangan… Jangan membawa pergi Kageyama, kumohon!"

Kageyama menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini, tapi Hinata menurut. Setelah mereka sampai sejauh ini bersama-sama, mana mungkin ia bisa diam begitu saja melihat Kageyama diambil pergi?

"Permisi, tapi aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu," ucap ayah Kageyama dengan dingin. Ia hendak melangkah maju, tapi Hinata kembali menghadangnya.

"Kageyama adalah partnerku!" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Dan dia sangat hebat! Aku benar-benar mengaguminya." Merasakan tatapan Kageyama padanya, Hinata justru semakin berani. "Kageyama bisa membuat masakan yang benar-benar enak! Kau harus tahu bahwa selama ini dia berkembang! Percayalah padaku!"

Mata gelap milik ayah Kageyama memicing tidak suka. "Asal kau tahu, Kageyama tidak membutuhkan partner. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Partner sepertimu hanya akan menghambat langkahnya." Ia mendorong Hinata, membuatnya terjatuh di atas lantai, lalu berjalan keluar asrama dengan membawa Kageyama.

Hinata menahan rasa sakitnya. Melihat Kageyama memandanginya dengan putus asa, ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengejar dua sosok bersurai hitam itu. "Tunggu! Kumohon!" Hinata menarik nafas, memejamkan mata, lalu berteriak dengan segenap perasaan, "Aku tidak ingin Kageyama pergi dariku!"

Kata-katanya dijawab dengan suara pintu asrama yang tertutup. Hinata merosot di atas lantai, duduk di sana, dan tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Kageyama…"

XOXO

Hinata masih melihat Kageyama di dalam Totsuki.

Mulanya, ia merasa lega karena dirinya masih bisa melihat sosok pemuda yang disukainya itu, tapi detik berikutnya, ia merasa luar biasa sedih karena Kageyama sangat berbeda dengan… yah, Kageyama-nya yang biasa.

Jika Kageyama yang dulu memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum sekali atau dua kali, Kageyama yang sekarang tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. Jika Kageyama yang dulu memasak dengan santai dan menikmati, Kageyama yang sekarang memasak dengan tegang, seolah jika ia membuat satu kesalahan saja, ia akan dibakar hidup-hidup.

Sekarang, Kageyama bahkan tak repot-repot menyapa Hinata. Jangankan menyapa, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia juga terkesan lebih putus asa sekarang, lebih memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai menantang pemiliki kursi Elite Ten di atasnya untuk merebut dan menduduki jabatan mereka—untuk menjadi nomor satu seperti yang ayahnya kehendaki. Seperti yang monster itu inginkan.

Hinata tahu, sebagai orang yang pernah dekat dengan Kageyama, bahwa ia kehilangan semangat, cita-cita, dan tujuannya dalam memasak. Wajahnya kini pucat pasi, matanya bergetar hebat karena ancaman dan rasa takut, dan jarang sekali ada ekspresi apapun yang hinggap pada wajahnya kecuali ketenangan dan amarah.

Hinata tak lagi dapat merasakan pahit manis bersaing dengan Kageyama, berhubung pemuda itu sekarang bahkan tak mau menatapnya sama sekali. Hatinya cukup terluka akan perlakuan dingin Kageyama, yang baru beberapa minggu lalu sempat menjadi partner dan temannya. Namun ia tahu ada alasan di balik itu semua.

Suatu hari sepulang sekolah, Keishin mengumpulkan semua anggota asrama dan menceritakan sebuah rahasia yang belum pernah ia paparkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya.

"Aku dilarang menceritakan ini kepada siapapun oleh Kageyama," Keishin memulai dengan hembusan nafas lelah. "Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, tak ada pilihan lain."

"Kageyama menceritakannya secara langsung padamu, _sensei_?" gumam Ennoshita yang memasang wajah serius untuk menutupi kecemasannya.

Keishin mengangguk. "Kalian pasti tahu bahwa keluarga Kageyama adalah salah satu keluarga bergengsi di sekolah ini, kan?" Setelah semua orang mengkonfirmasi dengan anggukan, ia melanjutkan. "Ternyata, keluarga Kageyama lebih dari sekadar keluarga bergengsi. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat menjunjung harga diri. Siapapun yang gagal tidak akan diampuni, bahkan akan ditendang keluar dari pohon keluarga mereka."

Hinata menelan ludah seraya memandangi kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Ada sebuah kepahitan di pangkal kerongkongannya.

"Kageyama sendiri juga tidak lepas dari peraturan itu. Dia ditempa, dididik, dan diajari dengan metode yang keras. Setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan, dan setiap kali ia tidak menjadi yang terbaik… mereka menghukumnya dengan sekejam mungkin." Yachi mengeluarkan suara merintih pelan. Dari semua orang, ialah yang paling mudah tersentuh hatinya.

"Tidak hanya itu. Kedua orang tua Kageyama sempat mencuci otaknya. Mulanya, aku dengar dari Oikawa, bahwa Kageyama tidak bersikap seperti sekarang. Ia bukanlah orang yang angkuh, yang meremehkan murid-murid lain, dan bukan pula orang yang menjunjung harga dirinya dengan terlalu tinggi. Kageyama tumbuh sebagai anak kecil periang pada umumnya. Tapi tentu saja, semua itu berubah ketika ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengajarinya secara privat. Setiap hari, ia membawa Kageyama ke ruangan gelap dan tertutup, lalu mengajarnya dan mencuci otaknya. Buang makanan yang tidak bermutu di tempat sampah, injak semua orang yang tidak berguna, jadilah yang terbaik selalu… pokoknya hal gelap semacam itu."

Hinata menahan nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu Kageyama telah melalui kejadian menyakitkan seperti itu. Jika dibandingkan dengannya, tentu ia masih lebih beruntung.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun dididik dengan cara yang sama, Kageyama keluar di hadapan dunia sebagai seseorang yang sombong. Angkuh. Seperti raja, mereka bilang, sehingga muncullah julukan _Bishoku no Ou-sama_. Semua ajaran ayahnya telah tertanam betul di dalam otaknya. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga harga dirinya, untuk terus menyanjung dirinya sendiri seperti semua orang di dalam kediaman Kageyama."

"…Aku tidak tahu di balik kepribadian busuknya, si Kageyama itu ternyata menderita," gumam Tanaka, kedua matanya memandangi lantai dengan simpatik. Hinata menangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sang kakak kelas.

"Tapi, kalian tentu sadar, selama beberapa bulan ini dia agak berubah…" Keishin melayangkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Dan itu semua tidak lain adalah karenamu, Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya. Tidak menyangka Keishin akan berkata demikian. "A-Aku tidak melakukan apapun—"

"Kita semua tahu kau adalah penyebab Kageyama menjadi lebih cerah akhir-akhir ini," sanggah Keishin sambil menggeleng. "Dan aku, tentu saja, turut sedih melihat salah satu murid terbaikku menderita sedemikian rupa. Karena itu," Keishin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan ekspresi pedih, Keishin kembali mendongak, menatap Hinata penuh harap.

"Tolong… Tolong selamatkan Kageyama. Hanya dirimu yang bisa melakukannya, Hinata."

Hinata meremas tempat di mana dadanya berada, tempat di mana ia merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit, dan ia mengangguk. Beberapa tetes air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Kageyama telah sering menyelamatkannya di Totsuki. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menyelamatkan sang Raja, untuk mencopot mahkota di atas kepalanya dan membebaskannya dari sangkar bernama ikatan keluarga.

Kalau bukan dirinya, entah siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya.

XOXO

Hari itu, Hinata menantang Kageyama dalam sebuah _shokugeki_.

"Aku menantangmu _shokugeki_ ," Hinata meluncurkan kalimat itu tanpa sedikitpun ragu. "Jika aku menang, kau harus membuang seluruh harga dirimu."

Normalnya, Kageyama akan menolaknya setiap kali Hinata menantangnya _shokugeki_ , mengatakan bahwa kemampuan Hinata belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Biasanya, ia akan menunggu, hingga Hinata menjadi sekuat dirinya, seimbang, dan barulah mereka bertanding dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka.

Tapi saat itu—

"Kalau kau sangat meminta untuk kuhancurkan, apa boleh buat." Kageyama berkata dengan suara tanpa emosi. "Aku terima tantanganmu. Dan jika aku menang, kau harus…"

Hinata memperdalam lipatan pada dahinya.

"Keluar dari Totsuki."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Itu bukan hal yang akan dikatakan Kageyama. Raja di dalam diri Kageyama kembali, bahkan dalam tingkatan yang lebih mengerikan.

"Kenapa?" bisik Hinata.

"Karena orang yang tidak kompeten tak dibutuhkan di dunia ini."

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Astaga. Kageyama benar-benar berbeda. Tidak, Hinata menolak untuk mengakui bahwa pemuda di depannya ini adalah Kageyama.

Kageyama… meskipun ia adalah Raja yang menyebalkan, tapi ia tidak sejahat ini. Otak yang berada di dalam kepalanya saat ini pastilah sedang dikendalikan oleh pria mengerikan itu—oleh ayahnya. "Dengar, Kageyama. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikanmu. Pasti."

Hinata membalikkan badannya dengan keyakinan baru, lalu berjalan di lain arah, sepanjang jalan merasakan tatapan Kageyama pada punggungnya.

Dan beberapa hari setelah itu, berdirilah mereka di atas panggung _shokugeki_ , saling berhadapan dengan atmosfir serius dan tegang di sekitar mereka. Terdapat banyak penonton di sekitar mereka, berhubung salah satu dari permintaan kedua peserta adalah agar peserta yang bersangkutan—Hinata—keluar dari Totsuki. Biasanya, shokugeki mengerikan seperti ini justru lebih senang disaksikan oleh para murid.

Hinata yang perutnya selalu tidak beres sebelum tampil karena gugup pun merasa… anehnya, tenang. Ia tidak merasa senang, sedih, ataupun takut. Ada sebuah keyakinan besar yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya, dan Hinata tahu keyakinan itu ada berkat perasaannya kepada Kageyama. Yang terpenting bagi Hinata, ia telah melakukan sebisanya, menghabiskan siang malam untuk menyiapkan hidangannya di _shokugeki_ ini. Masalah ia menang atau kalah, itu urusan nanti.

Paling tidak, semoga segenap perasaannya bisa tersampaikan kepada Kageyama.

' _Sebentar lagi…_ ' Hinata mengencangkan ikatan pada apronnya sembari mempersiapkan diri. ' _Sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu… Bertahanlah, Kageyama._ '

Waktu dua jam yang disediakan untuk memasak berlalu dengan cepat. Masakan pertama yang akan dinilai adalah buatan Kageyama. Seperti dugaannya, para juri memuji masakan Kageyama, mengatakannya jenius, dan ada yang bahkan segera menawarinya untuk bekerja di restoran mereka.

Semua juri memberikan penilaian yang sangat tinggi.

Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Raut tidak suka pada wajah Hinata semakin dalam. Ia tahu, itu bukan gaya memasak Kageyama. Meski masakan yang dihidangkannya sama-sama elegan, sama-sama lezat, tapi Hinata tahu ada yang beda. _Coq au vin_ * di atas meja juri itu berbeda dengan jati diri Kageyama. Masakan itu seolah bukan buatan Kageyama.

Ia terlihat seperti ia tengah dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Seolah ia memasak bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi atas sebuah paksaan.

Dari semua orang, Hinata paling mengerti. Kageyama tidak menuangkan perasaannya ke dalam masakan itu. Yah, mungkin ia bukan penganut motto 'masakan membutuhkan cinta', tapi setidaknya Kageyama selalu memasak dengan rasa suka. Pemuda itu memasak karena ia memang menyukainya. Namun sekarang…

Sekarang, ia justru terlihat menderita. Dan Hinata tidak suka itu.

Kini, giliran Hinata untuk membawakan masakannya ke hadapan meja juri. Sebagian besar penonton mengolok-olok, mengatakan bahwa kesempatan Hinata untuk memenangkan shokugeki itu nyaris nol, dan ia harus mengemas barang-barangnya keluar Totsuki sekarang juga. Tapi Hinata tetap bersiteguh. Ia menjaga ketenangannya, mengabaikan semua komentar itu.

Dan Hinata memilih untuk percaya kepada dirinya sendiri, juga kepada Kageyama.

Setelah menyajikan masakannya ke hadapan juri, Hinata menghampiri Kageyama. Sang kursi kesembilan melubangi kepala Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka ketika Hinata meletakkan masakannya di depannya dan memberinya sebuah sendok.

"Makan," ucap Hinata tegas.

Kageyama melotot. "Aku tidak mau memakan menu murahan seperti ini."

"Bukan menu murahan, tapi Curry Risotto Omurice," Hinata membenarkannya dengan sabar. "Kalau kau menolak, aku akan memaksamu memakannya."

Meski awalnya ragu, Kageyama akhirnya bersedia untuk mengambil sesuap. Bersamaan dengan para juri, ia memakan hidangan Hinata.

Sekujur tubuhnya berhenti bergerak.

Ketiga juri serempak meneriakkan betapa enaknya masakan Hinata, dan betapa masakan tersebut penuh akan suatu perasaan yang sulit dipahami tetapi terasa hangat. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai kelembutan masakan itu—yang sepertinya mencerminkan pembuatnya—dan beberapa bahkan mengaku bahwa mereka merasa begitu tersentuh.

Semua juri mengapresiasi masakan Hinata yang dapat meraih hati terdalam mereka. Kemudian—

Hinata menoleh pada Kageyama, terkejut bukan main karena wajah tampan yang biasanya menutupi perasaannya itu berlinangan air mata. Kedua mata Kageyama perlahan merekah, berbinar, memancarkan harapan. Biner biru gelap Kageyama terlihat semakin indah seperti itu. Dan seketika, Hinata tahu.

Perasaannya sampai pada Kageyama.

"Sudah diputuskan!" Seorang juri utama mendadak berdiri. "Omurice ini lebih unggul! Pemenangnya adalah Hinata Shouyou!"

Seluruh penghuni Karasuno—minus Tsukishima mungkin—serempak berdiri dan bersorak, mengundang penonton lain untuk ikut berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Sebuah kemenangan tak terduga, yang jelas akan menjadi berita hangat dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Hinata yang seorang rakyat biasa, mengalahkan Kageyama sang Raja… tidak ada yang bisa menduga hasil seperti ini.

Namun Hinata telah memperkirakannya. Ia yakin kepada kemampuannya sendiri, dan ia tahu dirinya akan menang.

"Kageyama," panggil Hinata pada sang Raja. Kageyama terdiam. Entah mengapa, suasana mendadak hening. Semua penonton diam seketika setelah mendapat sebuah 'psst' dari seseorang.

Tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, Hinata melangkah mendekati Kageyama sembari menunjukkan senyuman lembut. "Jika aku menang, kau harus membuang seluruh harga dirimu, kan?" Kageyama masih terlihat kaget. Kelihatannya ia berpikir bahwa dengan membuang harga dirinya, ia akan merasa terhina. Ia juga masih memikirkan hukuman-hukuman dari ayahnya yang harus dijalankannya setelah ini—setelah ia kalah. Ia harus memikirkan bagaimana menyesakkannya ketika ia dijatuhkan dari singgasananya.

Dan Hinata harus membuktikan bahwa semua pikirannya itu tak ada gunanya. Ia tak perlu berpikir seperti itu, karena Kageyama tidak pantas untuk menderita.

"Kageyama…" Hinata memulai pelan. "Melepas harga diri bukan berarti membuat dirimu rendah atau hina. Aku mengatakan bahwa harga dirimu itu adalah belenggu yang selalu menyakitimu. Jika kau melepas harga dirimu yang tinggi itu, tak ada lagi rasa khawatir jika seseorang akan merebut jabatan tinggi dan prestasi gemilangmu sewaktu-waktu. Tak ada lagi hukuman jika kau melakukan kesalahan. Tak ada lagi makanan tidak enak yang dibuang ke dalam tempat sampah. Tak ada lagi penderitaan bagimu." Hinata melemparkan senyum terhangatnya pada Kageyama yang perlahan mendongak. Hinata membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Datanglah kepadaku, Bakageyama."

Kageyama membuka mulutnya sebentar, dan detik berikutnya, ia menabrak Hinata dengan kecepatan penuh, mendarat di dalam pelukannya dan seketika membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata…" Kageyama berbisik di dekat telinganya. Hinata tertawa, antara merasa geli, senang, dan terharu. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…"

Muncul sorakan keras di sekitar mereka, beberapa mulai bersiul menggoda, tapi Hinata tak menghiraukannya.

Ia lebih senang memperhatikan pemuda di dalam pelukannya.

Hinata menyembunyikan senyumnya pada rambut Kageyama. "Selamat datang kembali, Kageyama."

XOXO

Seperti pada saat-saat penting lainnya, penghuni Karasuno merayakan kemenangan Hinata—tidak, keberhasilan Hinata untuk membawa kembali Kageyama.

Satu per satu dari mereka mendatangi Hinata, memeluknya, dan mengucapkan pujian atau selamat, atau bahkan terima kasih. Dan seperti biasa, pesta perayaan dimulai dengan bertukar masakan. Hinata mendapat masakan Yachi, dan meskipun itu bukan buatan Elite Ten, tapi ia tetap merasa senang karena segala sesuatu buatan Yachi dapat menghangatkan hatinya.

Meskipun, itu masih belum cukup untuk meredakan kekhawatirannya.

Menyadari pandangan tidak nyaman dari Hinata, Yamaguchi menepuk pundak sang pemuda. "Kageyama belum kembali?"

Pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan memang tidak berada di sana saat itu. Sesaat setelah _shokugeki_ itu selesai, ia meminta untuk pamit sebentar, ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat sebelum ia kembali ke asrama. Hinata ingin tahu, tapi ia tidak mendorong Kageyama untuk menjelaskannya.

"Mmn," Hinata mengangguk, memainkan bibir bawah dengan giginya. "Mungkin aku harus mencarinya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yamaguchi memandangi Hinata hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu, melambai kecil. "Hati-hati, Hinata."

Hinata memakai jaketnya, lalu membuka pintu asrama dan menggigil pelan ketika udara dingin menghantam wajahnya. Ia mulai berjalan, berpikir-pikir tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Kageyama. Rasanya bodoh sekali, berniat mencari Kageyama tapi lupa bahwa akademi ini begitu luas. Mana mungkin ia bisa menemukannya begitu saja.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kemanapun kedua kakinya membawa. Ia sampai di gedung sekolah, dan sebuah senyuman perlahan tumbuh. Besok, aku akan kembali menjalani kelas dengan Kageyama seperti biasa, pikirnya. Kageyama akan bertingkah seperti biasa.

Hinata tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Ingatannya ketika pertama kali berada di sana, pada ujian masuk Totsuki membuat dadanya sesak akan perasaan rindu dan nostalgia. Baru sekarang ia menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Tahu-tahu, langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Hinata terdiam, menatap pintu ruangan itu, dan seketika ia ingat bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah tempatnya mengikuti ujian masuk. Tempatnya pertama kali berduel dengan Kageyama, dan kalah. Itu semua membuat kenangan pahit manis mengambang. Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mendorong pintu itu perlahan, mempersilakan dirinya masuk.

Ia tak menyangka akan ada seseorang di dalam sana.

"Kageyama…?" Hinata menelan ludah, mengamati sosok yang berada di seberang ruangan dengan hati-hati. Sungguh waktu yang tepat sekali. Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di sini?

Kageyama akhirnya berbalik, segelas cairan yang sepertinya berupa wine merah bertengger di tangannya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan mata yang telah berubah tenang sejak kejadian besar tadi. "Hinata," Ia balas memanggil namanya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hinata menganggap itu sebagai undangan untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata bertanya santai.

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin saja," Kageyama mengedikkan bahu, meletakkan gelasnya perlahan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hmm… Mengingat banyak hal. Bernostalgia," Hinata berdiri di hadapan Kageyama, lalu bersandar pada meja masak di belakangnya. "Tempat ini menyimpan beribu memori."

Kageyama menatap Hinata, kali ini lebih lembut. Dada Hinata berdesir halus. "Ya," bisiknya, hampir tidak terdengar. Selanjutnya, giliran Kageyama yang melangkah maju. Ia mendekati Hinata, dan kedua tangannya disandarkan pada meja tempat Hinata bersandar, otomatis memerangkap tubuh Hinata di antara dirinya dan meja masak itu.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari dua manik biru indah di hadapannya. _Tolong katakan bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi._

"Aku senang telah bertemu denganmu," lirih Kageyama lagi. Sebelah tangannya naik perlahan, merambati lengan Hinata, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tangan itu kemudian berhenti ketika ia menangkup wajah Hinata dalam telapak tangannya. Gerakannya kasar, ciri khas Kageyama, tapi Hinata tahu ada kelembutan di balik sana.

Hinata membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan Kageyama. "Aku juga. Aku sangat bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu," Hinata membuka kembali kedua matanya untuk menatap Kageyama penuh kasih. Ia tertawa geli. "Yah, meski pada awalnya kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau juga," balas Kageyama refleks. Ia mendengus dan Hinata tergelak, kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan… pria itu?" tanya Hinata pelan, berharap bahwa pria yang membuat hidup Kageyama sulit itu tak akan mengganggu mereka lagi.

"Ukai- _san_ telah mengurusnya," jawab Kageyama dengan mantap. Usai mengucapkan itu, ia tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega. "Dia tidak akan pernah kembali."

Hinata ikut menghembuskan nafas. "Baguslah…"

Kageyama memejamkan mata, mengeluarkan hembusan nafas sekali lagi, dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata. "Kau tahu, Hinata. Dari dulu, aku adalah… seseorang yang buruk."

Sebuah dengusan. "Aku tahu itu."

"Aku serius, bodoh!" Hinata segera bungkam. Kageyama menahan keinginannya untuk meremas kepala oranye itu, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau seharusnya pernah mendengarnya dari Kindaichi. Alasan utamaku dijuluki _Ou-sama_ bukan karena keahlianku… tapi karena kepribadianku."

Hinata mengangguk, mendorong Kageyama untuk menyambung ceritanya.

"Setelah… um. Dididik oleh ayahku, pandanganku terhadap dunia, terhadap semua orang benar-benar berubah. Karena ayahku mengajarikan kepadaku bahwa aku harus menjadi yang terbaik, aku menganggap mereka sebagai tak lebih dari pengganggu. Jika mereka lemah, aku tidak akan menganggap mereka. Jika mereka kuat, aku ingin menghancurkan dan menjegal mereka dari posisinya." Kageyama menarik nafas. "Dulu, aku sangat putus asa. Aku begitu menginginkan posisi nomor satu di manapun aku berada. Karena itu, aku… melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku memerintah semua orang di sekitarku yang tidak bisa menyamai langkahku. Aku memarahi mereka yang tidak becus, dan aku terus memaksa mereka meskipun itu di luar batas kemampuannya."

Kageyama membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya yang lebar. "Aku benar-benar seorang… raja egois." Ia kembali mendongak, tapi dengan pancaran mata yang berbeda. Kageyama menatap Hinata lurus kali ini, nafasnya kembali tenang. "Tapi, Hinata. Aku rasa… semua idealisme dan ajaran yang ditanamkan ayahku mulai sedikit runtuh ketika aku bertemu denganmu."

Hinata mengeluarkan tawa geli di balik mulut yang tertutup. "Lalu?"

"Kau ini pengganggu. Tapi di saat yang sama, aku merasa… tertantang dengan kemampuanmu. Sejak kau muncul, aku menjadi sedikit ingin menikmati dunia. Setiap aku bangun, aku jadi memiliki semacam antisipasi di dalam diriku." Kageyama membawa tangannya yang terkepal pada tengah dadanya. "Kau berbeda. Tidak seperti semua orang, kau mau menerima perintahku dan menjalankannya dengan serius. Kau tidak mau mundur ketika aku mengata-ngataimu. Dan kau justru semakin berkembang ketika aku mendorongmu melebihi batas. Saat itu, aku tahu… kau adalah orangnya. Kau adalah sosok yang suatu saat akan menyelamatkanku."

Kageyama mengangkat wajahnya. Meskipun bibirnya datar, tapi sorotan matanya melembut. Hinata mengerti, karena Kageyama bukan tipe orang yang nyaman menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. "Dan kau memang menyelamatkanku. Sekarang, semua warna di dunia ini terlihat sedikit bertambah cerah. Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, dan yang lebih penting… denganmu di sampingku, aku tidak sabar untuk menjalani hidup ini dan menikmatinya. Karena itu… Hinata, aku…"

Hinata meraih surai hitam itu, membelainya, merasakan helai-helai halus di antara jarinya. "Ssh… Aku ada di sini. Jangan takut, Kageyama… Aku tidak akan berada jauh darimu lagi."

Kageyama mengeluarkan tawa lelah. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, bodoh." Ia menunduk sambil menekan kedua belah bibirnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi, segalanya baik-baik saja sekarang," Hinata merasakan Kageyama menarik dirinya mundur, dan ia memberi sang pemuda senyuman terindahnya, senyuman yang tak akan rela ia berikan pada siapapun kecuali keluarganya dan… yah, Kageyama. "Kita akan selalu bersama sekarang."

Ada semacam gurat keterkejutan pada wajah Kageyama, dan Hinata mengira bahwa ia salah mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, Kageyama lebih dulu bergerak. Ia menunduk, memajukan wajahnya, dan selanjutnya, bibir mereka bertemu lembut.

Hinata tersenyum di dalam ciuman itu. Bibirnya ikut bergerak, membalas fluktuasi perasaan yang Kageyama sampaikan lewat aksi itu. Kemudian, seolah ia tidak taha dengan segala badai perasaan yang melandanya, Kageyama menarik dirinya mundur. Dan selama beberapa saat, Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kageyama pada pipinya. Ketika Hinata membuka matanya, ia melihat… kasih sayang yang dalam pada sorotan mata Kageyama. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Kageyama…" Hinata mencengkeram kemeja yang Kageyama kenakan. "Aku—"

Ia kembali dibuat bungkam oleh bibir Kageyama. Kali ini, sesuatu yang basah dan licin ikut menyambut bibir Hinata, menyapunya dan memainkannya sebentar. Mengerti apa yang Kageyama inginkan, Hinata dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, menyatukan bibir mereka yang terbuka, dan membiarkan Kageyama mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

"Fuah… Mmm." Hinata melepaskan ciuman itu, membuat seutas benang saliva tercipta sebelum terputus, dengan segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari lidah Kageyama yang bertemu lidahnya sendiri membuatnya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi dalam bernafas melalui hidung. Tangan mungilnya merambati rahang keras Kageyama, meminta lebih. "Kageyama, kau terasa sangat—hahmmn…"

Kageyama membungkamnya sekali lagi, memakan bibirnya dengan lapar, lalu melepaskannya setelah beberapa detik. Digunakannya jeda itu untuk menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, untuk mencoba menyampaikan nafsu melalui kedua matanya yang menggelap.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Kageyama. "Kageyama…" Nafas Hinata jatuh di atas bibir Kageyama. "Kalau aku adalah sebuah dessert… maukah kau memakanku?"

Kageyama menjilat bibirnya, memberi Hinata pemandangan dari organ menggodanya itu. "Ya. Aku akan memakanmu."

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kalau kau ingin memakanku… maukah kau melakukannya sekarang juga?"

Jeda sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Kageyama mengatakan dengan mantap, dengan mulut yang bergerak sangat pelan. "Ya. Aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga. Aku akan membuatmu menyadari bahwa kau adalah dessert termanis yang pernah kutemui."

Kali ini, Hinata menginisiasi ciuman mereka. Berapa kalipun mereka melakukan hal seperti ini, Hinata rasa ia tidak akan merasa bosan. Kedua belah bibir Kageyama kasar, tapi terasa memabukkan, dan terlebih, lidahnya… Astaga. Lidahnya begitu lembut, basah, dan Hinata mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya teradiksi pada lidah Kageyama.

Nampaknya, Kageyama juga memiliki pikiran yang sama karena erangan kecil terselip dari balik tenggorokannya.

Mereka kembali berpisah untuk mencuri udara. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya bergetar senang menyaksikan bibir Kageyama yang memerah dan membengkak. Ia jadi semakin… tampan.

"Aku suka lidahmu." Kageyama menanamkan ciumannya pada dahi Hinata, kemudian pada kelopak mata, pipi, dan akhirnya pada bibir Hinata. Ibu jarinya berkelana di atas bibir Hinata, mengusapnya dan memainkannya. "Teksturnya lembut. Dan membuatku ingin lebih."

"Aku lebih suka lidahmu." Hinata menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Kageyama, tangannya merambati punggung kokoh Kageyama. "Membayangkan bagaimana kau menggunakan lidah itu untuk merasakan plus dan min dari sebuah masakan… entah mengapa, itu membuatku bersemangat."

Kageyama mengecup bibir Hinata sekali lagi, senang dengan perkataannya. Tangannya meraih segelas wine merah yang tadi sempat dibiarkannya tergeletak. Ia menenggak isinya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada Hinata. Seketika, Hinata membuka mulutnya, menyambut datangnya liquor itu dengan suara kesenangan. Ada banyak bagian yang tumpah melalui celah bibirnya, tapi ia lebih fokus pada kelezatan cairan yang menuruni kerongkongannya itu.

"Rasanya… tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan," Hinata menjilat sisa-sisa wine di sekitar bibirnya setelah mereka berpisah.

"Kau ingin lagi?" Hinata mengangguk, dan Kageyama menempelkan mulut gelas itu pada Hinata, mendongakkan kepala oranye itu agar ia bisa meminum dengan lebih leluasa.

"Kageyama…" Hinata berbisik dan menatap Kageyama mesra setelah ia menenggak habis isi gelas itu. Kageyama menunjukkan senyuman samar, membelai dahi Hinata, lalu mengambil botol wine merah dan menuangkannya kembali pada gelas tadi.

Hinata mengira ia akan dapat langsung merasakan kelezatan wine itu lagi, melalui mulutnya sendiri, tapi ia terbukti salah. Kageyama mengangkat tubuh Hinata mendudukkannya di atas meja masak. "Tanggalkan pakaianmu," bisiknya seduktif, tatapan gelapnya tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari Hinata.

Suara Kageyama yang selalu diam-diam Hinata labeli sebagai seksi berhasil membuat si kepala oranye gemetar, terangsang, dan ia tak membuang waktu untuk menuruti perintah Kageyama. Dengan cepat—dan terkesan tidak sabar—ia mulai menanggalkan satu demi satu artikel pakaiannya, dalam prosesnya selalu menatap kedua mata Kageyama.

"Aku tak memakai apapun," Hinata berkata dengan nada rendah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja masak dan membuka kedua tangannya sebagai gestur untuk menerima Kageyama. "Hiasi dessert ini dengan makanan yang kau suka, Kageyama… Makanlah dessert ini—mmn, makanlah diriku."

Kageyama menjawab dengan ciuman panas. Kedua tangannya menarik lengan Hinata agar ia berada dalam posisi duduk.

Lantas, ia memposisikan gelas itu di leher Hinata, menyentuhkan bibir gelas yang dingin pada kulit mulus itu untuk menggodanya, kemudian menuangkan isi gelas tersebut pada tubuh Hinata. Cairan berwarna merah berlari menuruni dada Hinata, menuju perut, lalu menetes dan mengumpul di bawah Hinata.

"Ahh… Kageya…" Hinata mengejang kecil merasakan sensasi likuid dingin yang melapisi tubuhnya. Belum selesai dengan itu saja, Kageyama menunduk, dan memberikan jilatan panjang dari perut Hinata hingga bahunya. Hinata mendesah senang. "Ngg, Kageyamaaa…"

"Kau adalah dessert terlezat yang pernah kurasakan." Kageyama mengusap sisa wine merah dari dada Hinata dengan ibu jari, membawanya kepada mulutnya dan menghisapnya. "Lezat, tapi juga indah. Dan keindahanmu itu membuatku ingin mengacak-acak penampilanmu, memaksamu berteriak keras di bawahku…"

Hinata menawan bibir bawahnya dalam gigitannya ketika Kageyama memindahkan lidah basahnya pada telinganya, memainkannya sebentar dan menggoda Hinata di sana, sebelum akhirnya berpindah pada rahangnya, kemudian leher mulusnya. Ia tak bisa menahan erangan dari dalam tenggorokannya saat Kageyama memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil di sana, kemudian mengejutkannya dengan sebuah hisapan kuat yang nantinya akan membekaskan sebuah tanda. Ia menaburkan beberapa tanda lagi di sana sebelum menghentikan diri dan beranjak.

Hinata mengeluarkan suara menyerupai rengekan. "Kageyama… Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Kageyama mengeluarkan tawa kecil dengan suara rendahnya itu, membawa tangan Hinata dan mengecup jari jemarinya yang berlepotan wine. Lidahnya terjulur sebentar, menjilat kulit di sana hingga bersih. Dan ketika Hinata mengeluarkan desahan kecil, Kageyama kembali menegakkan diri dan berjalan menjauh. "Aku membutuhkan bahan pendukung untuk menikmati dessert-ku. Tunggu sebentar di sini, dasar bodoh."

Ketika Kageyama kembali, Hinata menyaksikannya dengan sebuah kotak penuh es krim vanilla. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian melebarkan matanya ketika ia memiliki gambaran mengenai apa yang akan terjadi. "Kageyama, kau akan memakanku dengan itu?"

"Mm," Kageyama menggumam pelan. Ia kembali membaringkan Hinata di atas meja masak, dan kembali menjelajah dada Hinata dengan mulutnya, menggodanya. Lengannya terjulur untuk meraih segenggam es krim dari kotak, memasukkannya di dalam mulut. Tangannya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata di atas kepala oranye itu, membuat keindahan otot Hinata terekspos. Selanjutnya, dengan sangat perlahan, ia menyentuhkan lidah dingin penuh es krimnya itu menuruni lengan Hinata—dari siku, lengan atas, kemudian pada ketiaknya.

"A-Ah!" Hinata berjengit sambil memejamkan mata. "K-Kageyama, di situ… Ahh, jangan di situ… Memalukan…"

Membiarkan dirinya mendengus geli, Kageyama berpindah menuju dada Hinata. Ia menjilat area di sekitar tonjolan itu, sesekali menekankan lidahnya di beberapa bagian kulit. Sekarang, es krim pada mulut Kageyama telah sebagian berpindah di atas dada Hinata. Dan sebelum makanan manis itu habis di dalam mulutnya, Kageyama memutuskan untuk melahap _nipple_ Hinata.

"Kageyama! Haahh!" Hinata melengkungan punggungnya. Dingin es krim dan kelembutan mulut Kageyama bercampur menjadi sebuah sensasi tak tertahankan. Sementara Kageyama bermain dengan tonjolan itu—menggigit, menjilat, menarik, dan memutarnya dengan giginya, ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memainkan tonjolan lain, memperlakukannya sama. Suara Hinata semakin keras. "Ahn! Haahn! Kageyama…"

Tiba-tiba, Hinata mengejang, dan sang Raja dikejutkan oleh cairan basah yang menyembur mengenai dadanya sendiri. Ia berhenti, melihat ke bawah, lantas hampir tertawa lagi ketika menemukan bahwa Hinata telah datang. "Kau benar-benar merasakannya."

Hinata membenamkan wajah pada bahunya, luar biasa malu. "D-Dari dulu, dadaku sensitif…"

"Begitu." Kageyama menyeringai. "Akan kuingat baik-baik."

"Hei!" Hinata memprotes, tapi kata-katanya kembali luruh menjadi sebuah desahan ketika segenggam es krim di tumpahkan di atas perutnya. Tubuh Hinata bergidik keras, tak bisa menahan stimulasi yang diberikan pada tubuhnya. "Ahh, hngg, Kage…"

"Aku belum memakanmu sepenuhnya, kau tahu." Kageyama menunduk dan menjilat habis es krim yang ada di atas perut Hinata. Gigi gerigi kembali menggoda, mengantarkan Hinata hingga ia kembali terangsang, tak mempedulikan tangisan di bawahnya tatkala Hinata merasa oversensitif. Lidahnya terbenam pada pusar Hinata. "Kau manis sekali, Hinata…"

"J-Jangan mengatakan, hngg…" Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika es krim kembali dijatuhkan di atas kulitnya—kali ini di atas kulit pahanya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan, Bakageyama… ahhn!"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu." Kageyama berkata dengan santai. Ia kembali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda kulit paha Hinata. Dan melihat Hinata yang sedikit-sedikit mengangkat kakinya, Kageyama tahu ini adalah salah satu tempat sensitif Hinata. Memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh, ia mulai menggunakan giginya, semakin semangat setelah mendapat reaksi yang sedemikian lucu, _imut_. Kageyama menggigit keras tempat di sekitar paha Hinata, membenamkan giginya hingga muncul bekas gigitan di sana. "Reaksimu juga benar-benar lucu."

"Mmnh!" Hinata mengejang sekali lagi ketika Kageyama menghisap kuat kulit di sana, membuat suara yang cukup erotik keluar dari mulutnya. "Ahh… Haaahn… K-Kumohon, Kageyama… Aku tidak tahan lagi…"

Mengabaikan rengekan Hinata, Kageyama menyibukkan diri dengan paha Hinata selama beberapa menit ke depan. Setelah banyak sekali tanda ia tinggalkan di sana, barulah Kageyama berpindah. Ia membalik Hinata sehingga ia berada dalam posisi tengkurap, lantas ia menaikkan pinggul Hinata di atas udara.

"K-Kageyamaaa…" Hinata kembali merengek. Kageyama memilih untuk mengoleskan es krim di tangannya pada daerah pintu masuk Hinata. "I-Ini memalukan… Kau mau ap—hyaahh!"

Sebuah lidah menari-nari di atas lubangnya, menyapu habis es krim vanila itu dengan pergerakan lidah yang kasar dan cepat. Ketika Hinata berpikir bahwa pikirannya tak akan bisa bertambah gila, ia merasakan lidah dingin Kageyama masuk. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya berteriak keras.

"K-Kageyama… hahhn!" Hinata membenamkan wajah pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Kageyama bergerak di dalamnya, berputar dengan sangat hebat untuk melebarkan dagingnya, melumasinya dengan air liur, dan memberikan Hinata kenikmatan tiada tara. "Ahh, i-ini… memalukan… Hnggh!"

Entah mengapa, reaksi malu-malu yang ditunjukkan Hinata membuat Kageyama tak tahan lagi. Ia meraih sebotol minyak yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka, menuangkan isinya di atas jemarinya dan pada lubang Hinata. Pemuda dengan tinggi yang lebih pendek darinya itu kembali gemetar merasakan cairan mengalir pada titik sensitifnya.

Itu membuat nafsu Kageyama menjilat-jilat di dasar perutnya. "Hinata…" Ia mengecup punggung Hinata, menjilat belahan dari kedua daging kenyal di hadapannya, lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam Hinata. Pemuda itu merintih tidak nyaman, menggeliat beberapa kali, dan Kageyama menaburi punggungnya dengan ciuman lembut untuk membuatnya rileks.

"Mmmn… Nggh…" Hinata mulai menghentikan suara kesakitannya. "L-Lebih… Gesek aku dengan jarimu, Kageyama…"

Kageyama menahan nafas. Pemuda yang satu itu berhasil membuat kesabarannya habis. Tapi, ia harus berhati-hati, atau ia akan melukai sosok yang bagaikan malaikat di matanya itu. Karena itu, Kageyama menahan diri sekuat mungkin, lantas memasukkan jari keduanya pada Hinata. Ia ikut menyeringai puas ketika Hinata mendorong dirinya sendiri di atas jari Kageyama, ingin membuat jari Kageyama berada lebih dalam.

Dan saat Kageyama memasukkan jari ketiga lalu memutarnya sedikit, Hinata berteriak keras, seluruh badannya mengejang. "Ahhh! Di sana! K-Kageyama, di sana!" Kageyama tersenyum. Ia kembali menggerakkan jarinya, kali ini sambil mengenai kelenjar Hinata beberapa kali. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan seluruh jarinya, dan seluruh kendali dalam dirinya hampir terputus ketika lubang Hinata mengedip padanya.

Kageyama menelan ludah. "Hinata, aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Ia mengambil minyak tadi, lalu menuangkannya di atas organnya yang sedari tadi mengeras. "Aku akan memasukkannya di dalam dirimu sekarang."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, mengangguk sambil memberi Kageyama tatapan manjanya. "Makan diriku, Kageyama… Nikmati dessert lezat ini seutuhnya…"

Kageyama menggeram, segala pikiran rasionalnya terbang entah kemana. Tangannya memegang organnya dan meluruskanya dengan pintu masuk Hinata, kemudian mendorong pelan. Sebuah erangan kecil terdengar saat bagian kepala kejantanannya yang gemuk berhasil memasuki cincin Hinata. "Kh… Kau ketat sekali."

"Mmn… Nggh…" Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menerima Kageyama. "S-Sakit… A-Ahh…"

Kageyama membelai lembut punggung Hinata, membentuk pola lingkaran dengan ibu jarinya, dan mengecup kulit di sana. "Tidak apa-apa. Tahan sebentar lagi."

Anggota Elite Ten tersebut lantas mendorongkan organ hebatnya ke dalam Hinata, mendorong, mendorong, dan mendorong, desahan Hinata mengiringi, hingga ia berada di dalam seluruhnya. Kageyama harus menggertakkan giginya agar ia tak lepas kendali dan langsung menggerakkan diri karena bagian dalam Hinata terasa sangat panas.

"Mmh… Kageyama…" Hinata terengah hebat setelah beberapa saat menyesuaikan diri dengan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya. "Kau… besar sekali…"

Insting Kageyama menganggap itu sebagai sinyal untuk memulai. Ia menusukkan organnya ke dalam Hinata, pelan tapi kuat. Suara yang ditimbulkan, yaitu suara kulit yang bertemu kulit, begitu menggoda bagi Kageyama dan memalukan bagi Hinata. Dan hanya dengan hujaman pertama itu, Hinata dibuatnya meraung keras.

"Haah! Aaah! Kage…" Hinata melengkungkan punggungnya ketika Kageyama menghantamnya sekali lagi. Senang dengan reaksi Hinata, Kageyama semakin berani, pinggulnya bergerak dengan sedikit lebih cepat, membuat Hinata tak bisa menutup mulutnya untuk terus mendesah. "Tidak mungkin… Unggh! Bagaimana… bisa, ahh… kau membuatku merasa… nggh, begini…!?"

Kageyama memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada hujaman-hujamannya. Meski tak ada lagi perasaan benci dan keinginan untuk menghancurkan Hinata, tapi saat itu Kageyama merasa ingin… membuat Hinata bertekuk lutut di bawahnya. Bukan karena ia membenci Hinata, bukan pula karena Hinata adalah rakyat jelata yang harus dibuat jera, tapi karena ia ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

"H-Hinata…" Kageyama mengeluarkan hembusan nafas yang bergetar penuh nikmat. Sambil mempertahankan kecepatannya, ia meraih wajah Hinata, menawan mulutnya dalam sebuah ciuman. "Kau benar-benar indah, Hinata."

"J-Jangan menggombal! Ahh! K-Kapan kau akan berhenti… mmng!" Hinata terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Kageyama memberi tusukan yang sangat kuat, "u-untuk mengataiku in… indah—hhn!" Hinata kembali mengerang panjang. Tubuhnya ikut terdorong ke depan bersamaan dengan hantaman-hantaman kuat yang datang dari Kageyama. Jika kedua tangan Kageyama tidak memegangi pinggangnya, ia pasti sudah ambruk sedari tadi. Seketika, ia merasakan pergerakan Kageyama bertambah cepat. Kepala Hinata semakin berputar dilanda berbagai sensasi. "Hnggh… Kau membuatku merasa aneh…"

Kageyama menjilat Hinata dari pinggang hingga bahunya. Masih belum. Ia harus membuat Hinata berantakan karenanya… Ia harus mengacak-acak pikirannya. Karena itu, Kageyama terus menusukkan dirinya ke dalam Hinata, mencari sesuatu yang belum juga ditemukannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian—

"Ohh," Hinata mendesah keras, seluruh badannya bergetar dipagut kenikmatan. "L-Lagi… Lagi, Kageyama…"

Kageyama menyeringai, berhasil menemukan tempat khusus di dalam diri Hinata. Dengan senang hati, ia menuruti permintaan Hinata. Ia mengincar tempat itu, lagi dan lagi, menusukkan ujung organnya pada kelenjar yang dimaksud, dan terkadang menekannya dengan sangat kuat. Tubuh Hinata berasa terpagut aliran listrik berkali-kali. Kepalanya kosong dan pikirannya menggila.

"A-Aku… hampir…" Hinata membiarkan air matanya mengalir, tak mampu membendung kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Kageyama tanpa sadar mempercepat tusukannya melihat ekspresi Hinata. Merasakan bahwa pemuda di bawahnya akan cepat datang, Kageyama mencabut dirinya keluar.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata mengedip kepadanya. Kenikmatan yang mulai terbangun agak sedikit menurun, sehingga ia tidak jadi sampai pada puncaknya.

Kageyama terengah, mengatur nafas dan menahan diri. Lalu, ia duduk di atas meja masak itu dan memberi gestur agar Hinata bergerak dari tempatnya. "Berdiri di depanku, Hinata."

Meski bingung, Hinata melakukan apa yang Kageyama katakan. Kedua kakinya masih terasa seperti jelly, tapi berkat kedua tangan Kageyama yang membantunya berdiri, ia bisa melakukannya meski dengan susah payah. Setelah berada di depan Kageyama, Hinata memandangi sang pemuda dengan heran.

"Kau mau ap—hwaa!?" Hinata berteriak kaget ketika ia Kageyama menggenggam pahanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia memposisikan Hinata di atas organnya, lalu sekali lagi, ia memasuki Hinata dalam sekali gerakan. "Hnnnh! Ahhn…" Hinata hanya bisa mendesah, tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan dan bukan rasa sakit saat Kageyama masuk sekali lagi.

"Dessert bodohku," Kageyama mengecup tengkuk Hinata, dan pemuda yang bersangkutan menjerit malu karena panggilan itu. "Nnh… Kau sangat sempit…"

"K-Kau ini… T-Tidak bisa diam, y-ya—ahh!" Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Kageyama baru saja menemukan prostatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "S-Semua perkataanmu, ahh, sangat _ecchi_ …"

"Terserah," Kageyama menjawab di sela desahan kecilnya. "Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"H-Hah!? Ahh—haa… ap-apa?"

Lengan panjang Kageyama digunakannya untuk meraih sesuatu dari sampingnya. Ia memasukkan makanan itu dalam mulutnya, dan sekali lagi melumat bibir Hinata, kali ini mendorong makanan itu ke dalam mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya.

"Mmm…!" Hinata mengeluarkan suara senang. Kedua bahunya rileks merasakan potongan cokelat yang meleleh di atas lidahnya. Ia menautkan lidahnya kembali pada lidah Kageyama, membuat mereka beradu dominansi sambil menikmati cokelat lezat itu di antara lidah mereka dengan malas.

Kageyama melepas bibir Hinata dari tawanannya. Ia meraih sepotong cokelat dari sampingnya, dan kali ini melumurkannya di atas leher Hinata. Cokelat itu telah dipanaskannya tadi, sehingga akan lebih mudah melumer. Dilihat dari reaksi Hinata, ia benar-benar menikmati cokelat itu. "Kau suka?"

"Hngg! I-Iya… Ah," Hinata menggelinjang pelan, berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk berbicara di sela-sela hujaman Kageyama yang sedikit memelan. "Mereka… en… ahh, enak… Nggh…"

"Menurutku kau lebih cocok dilumuri dengan cokelat." Kageyama memajukan wajahnya agar ia dapat menjilat bersih cokelat pada leher Hinata. Gigi gerigi menggigit-gigit kecil kulit kenyal di sana, memainkannya tanpa bosan. Dan saat Hinata melemas, ia mengejutkannya dengan hisapan kuat yang membuatnya bersuara kian keras. "Kau lezat sekali dengan cokelat ini, Hinata…"

Kageyama melumuri jemarinya dengan lelehan cokelat itu dan membawanya pada mulut Hinata. "Hisap. Kau suka cokelat, kan?" Hinata dengan senang hati menurut, dan tanpa ragu membungkus jemari Kageyama dengan mulutnya yang hangat. Kageyama mengeluarkan erangan senang. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika ia memasukkan organnya ke dalam mulut hangat itu, dengan lidah mungil Hinata yang bergerak-gerak dan terus menjilat untuk memuaskannya, tapi ia akan melakukan itu lain kali. Sekarang…

"Kage—Ah! Ah! Ahhn!"

Kageyama menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat, bertambah terpacu setiap kali Hinata mengeluarkan suara bernada tingginya. Suara Hinata yang biasanya berisik dan menyebalkan itu, tak disangkanya bisa berubah menjadi begini… menggoda.

"Kageyama…" Hinata tak tahu pasti, tapi pinggulnya mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya, bersinkronisasi dengan hujaman Kageyama di dalam dirinya. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika Kageyama bergerak lebih dalam, membuatnya merasa begitu nikmat di bawah sana. Dan sejak detik itu, Hinata tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Mulutnya terbuka, sebuah aliran saliva nampak di sudut bibir, dan lidahnya berwarna sedikit kecokelatan akibat lelehan cokelat tadi. Dengan setiap dorongan dari kejantanan Kageyama, puncaknya menjadi semakin dekat. "N-Nggh! Aku akan… datang…"

Kageyama melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar Hinata, membenamkan kepalanya sendiri pada leher berlumur wine yang mengering itu. Merasakan suhu di antara mereka yang semakin memanas, Kageyama tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. "Hinata…"

"A-Ahhn!" Tubuh Hinata mengejang, dan detik berikutnya— "K-Kageyama…!" Pita-pita putih menyembur dari organ Hinata, mewarnai lantai di bawahnya dengan cairan hasratnya. Meski begitu, Kageyama belum selesai. Ia masih bergerak kasar di dalamnya, membuat daging rectum Hinata mengimprintasi bentuk organ Kageyama.

"H-Hinata," Nafas Kageyama mulai tak beraturan. Pemuda dengan wajah penuh nafsu itu mengerang cukup panjang ketika Hinata mencengkeram bendanya dengan kuat. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata, membiarkan pemuda itu merinding merasakan organ sensitifnya diserang. Giginya kembali menggigit, kemudian ia berbisik, "Aku akan menumpahkan sirupku di dalammu. Dengan ini, kau akan… nggh… menjadi dessert yang sempurna…"

Hinata mendesah, lebih menemukan cara pengumpamaan Kageyama sebagai sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya bersemangat. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang untuk membelai wajah Kageyama. "U-Un… Keluarkan, Kageyama… Semburkan sirup putihmu di dalamku…"

Kageyama mempercepat gerakannya, merasakan Hinata yang menghimpitnya kuat, dan selanjutnya ia datang menyusul Hinata. "H-Hinata…" Ia menggigit leher Hinata, bersamaan dengan hujaman terakhir dan terdalamnya pada Hinata. Organnya berkedut di dalam sana sebelum cairan panasnya menyemprot, membasahi dinding dalam Hinata.

"Hhn… S-Sirupmu begitu panas…" Hinata mendesah lirih, tak menemukan energi yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya berenang-renang di dalam sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari semburan benih Kageyama di dalamnya, sebelum sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Samar-samar, ia merasakan organ Kageyama menyurut di dalamnya.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam dalam posisi tersebut, masih belum pulih dari gelora euforia mereka.

Kageyama adalah yang pertama kali bergerak. Ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari Hinata, membiarkan benihnya mengalir keluar. Mengabaikan keringat yang menetes dari dahinya, ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Hinata dan membaringkannya di atas meja masak sekali lagi.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menyeka keringat dari dahinya. "Tadi itu… intens…" gumamnya pelan. "Dan agak memalukan… Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa vulgar juga."

Kageyama memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Hinata dan mendiamkannya dengan sebuah kecupan. "Kau menyukainya."

Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar diam karena ia tidak bisa menyangkal dengan apapun. Ia memerangkap kedua pipi Kageyama dalam telapak tangannya. Sebuah senyuman tertoreh pada wajahnya seraya ia memandangi Kageyama dengan penuh cinta.

Hinata bergerak untuk mencium lipatan pada kening Kageyama. "Aku mencintaimu, Bakageyama…"

Kageyama hanya tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan ciuman yang lebih hangat, tak mengatakan apapun. Hinata tahu ia masih memiliki kesombongan dan harga diri yang melarangnya mengatakan kata terlarang berupa 'cinta', tapi segala gestur penuh rasa sayang itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hinata.

Ia bangga pada Kageyama, karena ia adalah seorang raja angkuh yang sedang belajar mencintai rakyatnya.

"Hinata, kau ingin melakukannya sekali lagi?"

Hinata memberinya tatapan 'kau serius?', lalu membiarkan tawanya meledak.

"Kau benar-benar merusak suasana, tapi baiklah," Hinata mengusapkan hidungnya pada hidung Kageyama dengan penuh kasih. "Ayo lakukan."

XOXO

 _Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Pembukaan Totsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp…_

"Hei, kau lihat itu? Mereka adalah Hinata- _senpai_ dan Kageyama- _senpai_!"

"Eh, serius? _Freak duo_ yang jadi lulusan terbaik di angkatan ke-98 itu!? Mereka beneran datang!?"

"Waaah, aku adalah fans berat mereka! Kira-kira boleh foto bareng tidak, ya?"

Di atas panggung, Hinata terkikik geli mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari murid-murid di sekitarnya. Sesekali, ia melambai ke arah mereka yang menyapanya, membuat beberapa fansnya mimisan dan beberapa lagi terkapar pingsan.

Namun, semua suara di sana lenyap seketika saat seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam melangkah menuju podium. Senyuman Hinata bertambah lebar.

"Selamat pagi, peserta Totsuki Training Camp." Suara indah yang selama beberapa tahun ini berubah menjadi lebih rendah membuat jantung Hinata melompat-lompat di dalam hatinya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, ia belum juga bosan dengan suara Kageyama, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bosan. "Aku adalah Kageyama Tobio, kursi pertama Elite Ten generasi ke-98."

Dari semua orang, Hinata kira dirinyalah yang paling keras bertepuk tangan. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Hinata berhasil meraih kursi kesepuluh Elite Ten di kelas dua dan kursi kelima di kelas tiga. Setelah itu, ia lulus dari Totsuki dan pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk membangun kembali kedainya. Hubungannya dengan Kageyama tetap terjalin baik selama itu. Sang kekasih bahkan sering membantu Hinata di dalam kedainya, dan ia tidak membuat wajah jijik seperti dulu ketika ia mendengar kata 'kedai' atau restoran kecil lainnya.

Kageyama telah banyak berubah. Yah, ia masih memiliki harga diri di dalam dirinya, dan ia masih keras kepala, tapi dirinya bukan lagi seseorang yang memandang rendah orang lain, ataupun mengagungkan dirinya sendiri sampai pada titik di mana ia memaksakan diri.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata telah membebaskan kutukan sang raja.

Hinata tersenyum menyaksikan Kageyama membungkuk hormat, mengakhiri pidato singkatnya, dan Hinata menyambut kekasihnya itu dengan pelukan hangat ketika ia kembali dari depan podium.

Kageyama mengangkat tangan Hinata dan mengecup jarinya, tepat di mana sebuah cincin perak tersematkan di sana. "Aku sudah memberikan pidato, seperti yang kau minta. Sesuai janjimu, aku tidak perlu memberikan penilaian pada masakan-masakan murid ingusan ini, kan?"

Hinata meringis. Kageyama memang masih enggan menggunakan keistimewaan lidah dewanya untuk merasakan hidangan buatan orang-orang yang baginya tidak kompeten—sebuah kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu. H-Habisnya, kalau kau tidak memberikan sambutan, Daichi- _san_ akan marah…" Hinata mengelak dengan seringai penuh rasa bersalah, dan Kageyama menggeram marah. Sang kepala oranye cepat-cepat mendiamkannya dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi. "Oke, oke. Kalau kau memang tidak… sudi menjuri anak-anak ini, setidaknya kau bisa bersamaku. Aku akan melakukan sebagian besar tugas penjuriannya, jadi kumohon? Temani aku?"

 _Dan kata 'aku' yang biasanya sangat Kageyama agung-agungkan dalam kebanggaan dan egoismenya itu berubah menjadi 'kau dan aku'—_

"…Baiklah. Kali ini kau harus berjanji." Kageyama mengacak surai Hinata. Bukan raut kesal seperti yang sering ia tunjukkan di masa mudanya, melainkan sebuah ekspresi tenang, senang, dan tulus yang berhasil membuat Hinata kembali jatuh hati kepada pria itu. "Kita akan menjuri bersama-sama."

 _Lalu, 'kau dan aku' berubah menjadi 'kita.'_

 **The Second Sin: Pride ~END~**

* * *

 **Beberapa penjelasan kata dan istilah asing:**

 **1\. Bishoku no Ou-sama: King of Gastronomy**

 **2\. Totsuki Sairyouryouri Gakuen: Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Culinary Academy (karena namanya sepanjang rel kereta, biasanya hanya disebut Totsuki Gakuen/Totsuki Academy)**

 **3\. Furikake gohan: nasi berbumbu. Furikake (** **ふりか** **け** **) sendiri adalah** **bumbu** **makanan asal** **Jepang** **yang berbentuk** **butiran** **,** **tepung** **, atau berserat seperti** **abon** **. Bumbu ini ditaburkan di atas** **nasi** **dan dimakan sebagai** **lauk** **.** **  
Sementara untuk resep furikake gohan berubah rasa di dalam cerita, saya mengambilnya dari Shokugeki no Souma. Jadi, bagi yang penasaran dengan bentuknya, kalian bisa melihat wiki-nya. Atau youtube, karena ternyata ada banyak orang yang mencoba membuat masakan itu.**

 **4\. Eggs Neptune: menu sarapan atau brunch yang terdiri dari English muffin, daging kepiting, telur rebus, dan hollandaise sauce.  
Hollandaise sauce sendiri adalah emulsi dari kuning telur dan mentega cair yang biasanya dibumbui dengan jus lemon, garam, dan sedikit merica putih atau cabai rawit.**

 **5\. Ravioli di Aragosta: resep yang juga saya ambil dari Shokugeki no Souma, berupa hidangan pasta yang berasal dari Italia. Hidangan ini paling populer setelah spaghetti dan lasagna.**

 **6\. Boeuf bourguignon: hidangan dari Prancis berupa daging sapi yang dimasak lama di dalam wine merah.**

 **7\. Bouquet garni: seikat tanaman herba yang digunakan untuk membuat sup, kaldu, atau stew.**

 **8\. Eggs Benedict: mirip dengan Eggs Neptune. Hanya saja daging kepiting diganti dengan bacon. Tapi di fanfic ini bacon saya ganti dengan daging sapi, karena, well… saya suka sapi (?).**

 **9\. Coq au vin: hidangan Prancis. Terdiri dari ayam yang ditumis kental dengan wine,** _ **lardon**_ **, jamur, dan bawang.**

 **Welp, saya hanya menggunakan satu bintang pada kata yang butuh penjelasan. Total kata yang butuh penjelasan ada sembilan, dan nanti saya takut kalau jumlah bintangnya berjejer-jejer sampe sembilan. :")**

* * *

 **Anyway…**

 **Yang ini lebih panjang OMG. Chapter yang melelahkan untuk diketik maupun dibaca. Berhubung di sini ada lebih banyak penjelasan, jadi… yah. Di sini, Kageyama itu sombong dan jaim abis, jadi dia agak susah jatuh cinta. Makanya, adegan lovely dovey-nya baru ada pas dia udah diceramahin Hinata abis shokugeki.**

 **Oh iya, saya memposisikan Kageyama di kursi kesembilan Elite Ten karena… nomor dadanya juga sembilan. /plak**

 **Sebelumnya, saya akan membalas beberapa review dari para guest terlebih dulu.**

 **Misaki:** Oke, terima kasih banyak say. Saya ini punya kebiasaan 'susah mulai, susah berhenti', jadi jangan heran kalau word-nya segini. Syukurlah kalau kamu menganggap bahwa alurnya tidak kecepetan! :) Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review yah.

 **Itshu:** Ini sudah dilanjut ;) Makasih sudah membaca dan review!

 **Ya:** Ah, saya emang suka bikin fan service kok, entah itu rated M atau nggak (ketahuan mesumnya). Ngomong-ngomong tentang doujin, saya jadi inget sama mimpi saya buat mbikin doujin. Dari dulu pingin banget mbuat doujin, tapi… err. Gambar saya tidak mendukung. Welp, thx for reading and reviewing! C:

 **Guest:** Yep, fanfiksi ini akan lanjut sampai chapter tujuh. Kalau ada bonus chapter ya berarti sampai chapter delapan~ Tapi yang itu bakalan plotless karena hanya memuat kesimpulan dari ketujuh chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, saya tetap berharap kamu akan mendukung fanfiksi ini sampai akhir. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review! ^^

 **Whome:** Bolehkah saya tahu bagian mana yang buat kamu nyengir? Kalo saya sih nyengir pas bagian… ah, sudahlah. Lupakan. Thx for reading and reviewing! :D

 **Guest (2):** Okeh, ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga chapter ini tidak separah yang saya kira. :") Terima kasih sudah membaca dan reivew!

 **Anyway, saya harap kalian menikmati chapter gaje ini. See you again!**


End file.
